Roses and Thorns
by M.R.H.I
Summary: Harry encounters Draco at his 21st birthday party, who, once again, tries to make his life miserable by blackmailing him. They fake a relationship in order to work things out, but that's no longer the case when one of them falls in love.
1. The Masquerade

Roses and Thorns

The famous Harry Potter's homosexuality is of no news to the Wizarding World, but when his one and only arch-rival from Hogwarts comes into his 21st birthday party and announces that Harry is his lover, how will the fans of our hero react? Better yet, how will Harry react when he had NO idea that his own rival is his lover? And when Harry asks the reason why, the answer is even more shocking...

Chapter 1 - The Masquerade

Today is a very special day - a very important day to the wizarding world. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the reason of this is because today is Harry Potter's 21st birthday.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, has been renamed to The Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord. 

Just before his graduation, Harry once and for all brought down the feared man of all wizards and witches and was made even more famous than before.

All Voldemort's followers were captured, and to his friends' delights, the Malfoys went bankrupt. Narcissa Malfoy fled, afraid of being accused along with her husband, and their only heir, Draco Malfoy, mysteriously disappeared. Most people thought him to be dead, or was just afraid of being captured like his father. Whatever the reason was, it suited Harry fine, and he did not expect to see the blonde again for the rest of his life.

How very wrong he was.

Soon, or perhaps later, after Voldemort was gone, a very unexpected and shocking news reached the ears of the Daily Prophet, and of course, within one day the whole world had known that Harry Potter was gay. Yes, the boy had come to terms with his sexuality, and had made it public notice. Of course, all Harry's fan girls were very sad, although some boys were leaping in joy by this fact, and during the first few weeks Harry had to hide from all his male admirers, since they all seemed to be determined to jump on him whenever he least suspected. Poor boy.

Harry, strangely enough, became the wizarding world and Muggle world's number one best (and handsome) singer. It wasn't until later during seventh year that his friends realized his gifted voice and urged him into the singing world. It happened during the Leaving Ball, when everyone decided to vote for him to go and sing in front of the whole seventh years. He suspected it was because they wanted to humiliate him, especially the Slytherins. He had chosen the _Graduation_ song by a Muggle band, Vitamin C. He remembered after finishing the song, most of everyone was dabbing their tear-stained eyes. And that was how he become a singer.

Time flied... literally, and now, 4 years later, on this very day, Harry Potter celebrates his twenty-first birthday.

Tuesday, July 31st, 2001...

"Harry! Are you done yet?" Hermione called out from the kitchen of Harry's house, turning off the stove and poured some coffee into a plastic cup.

Harry had a large house, which included a swimming pool and a work out place, along with a huge garden which was taken care of by a young house-elf, named Winelyn.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Harry, like always, woke up late and therefore, caused Hermione to Apparate into his house and call him out of his sleep. Now, after taking a shower, Harry came into his bedroom to find clothes set out for him on the bed. Harry smiled. Hermione had never let him pick clothes for himself, especially during important events, and she was right, not that Harry ever admitted - he was not a clothing person.

Putting on a white, long sleeve button up shirt and a sleeveless, V-neck, dark green and very fashionable sweater, Harry proceeded to pull on his jeans when he noticed something. The jeans were...

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione smirked wickedly to herself, sipping her coffee.

Fifteen minutes later...

Harry was glaring at his best friend as they stood in the kitchen, breathing hard.

"Oh, Harry, you look so very gorgeous," Hermione beamed, looking him up and down.

"You hid all my other pants so I have to wear these," Harry growled.

"Shut up, Harry," said Hermione fondly, "These look good on you. And," she added, "I don't trust you with clothes."

"It took me exactly fifteen minutes to put on these jeans," Harry told her matter-of-factly. "And I don't seem to be able to breathe in these either."

The jeans were a faded blue, clinging tightly to Harry's slim hips and from the look of it, to Harry's long, firm legs also. With the jeans being so tight as it were, Harry couldn't stuff his shirt tails inside his jeans, so they were sticking out under his sweater, which didn't look so bad, either. In fact, they made Harry looked... kind of... stylish, and Harry was anything _but_.

"Don't worry, we have a Breathing Charm in case you pass out," Hermione assured him, who looked very dubious. "Anyway, I told Molly we'd meet her around eight, so we are very late, Harry!"

Harry gave her a look that said 'guess whose fault it is?' in which the witch pointedly ignored. "Let's go, gorgeous, the family is waiting!" With that, Hermione Disapparate-d.

With a cross 'hmph!', Harry also went after her, disappearing with a pop in the air.

A minute later Harry appeared at the Burrow, and before he could take in what was happening, somebody threw herself at him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" a redhead squealed, and with a grin, Harry embraced Ginny.

"Why, hello there, Gin, thanks for the greeting," Harry said heartily. "Knocked my breath away."

Ginny grinned sheepishly, letting go of Harry. Her eyes quickly looked over at Harry, then up to his face, then she froze, and slowly, looked down at his lower body again. Harry flushed pink when she looked back at him with that sly grin on her face.

"Very nice, Harry. If I'm still single I'll probably jump on you myself," Ginny said, feigning sadness. "Poor little me."

"Hey, is my girlfriend trying to cheat on me here?" a tall man came over. He has light brown hair and warm blue eyes. He wore blue robes, which fitted him rather well.

"Who, me?" Ginny said innocently, turning around and let her boyfriend pulled her into his arms.

"Hello, Neville," Harry greeted. "I see you two are still together, but how you're able handle her is beyond me."

This caused an indignant cry from Ginny and a laugh from Neville. "I manage, but just barely," Neville said with a mock sigh.

"Talk like that and don't you even think about sleeping in my room tonight, Neville Longbottom," Ginny huffed, crossing her arms.

Neville winked at Harry and proceeded to apologize to his girlfriend. Harry smiled as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley making breakfast and a knife shooting through the air directly at him.

"WHOA!" Harry ducked, feeling the air rushing over his head.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, and, upon seeing him, beamed brightly. "Hello, Harry! Happy birthday! Ron is upstairs with Hermione, I think they're arguing again. Really, I'm impressed they haven't gotten divorced yet. Oh, sit down, sit down! Breakfast is in a moment. Mr. Weasley has some things to finish up at the Ministry of Magic, and Charlie and Bill will be home soon..." she kept on ranting, and Harry couldn't help but feel happier at her warm presence.

"OH FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, holding up a quacking chicken by the legs. "One of their tricks again! Honestly, and to think they'd be more responsible once they're adults!"

Right then the air shifted, and two redheads appeared in the kitchen. They were Charlie and Bill.

"Hey mom!" chorused Bill and Charlie together, then, seeing Harry, Bill grinned and said, "Well, well, look how you've grown, and I remember you were just a little kid once, flying around, nearly got bashed on the head by a Bludger..."

Charlie nudged Bill on the arm. "Stop teasing Harry, Bill." Turning to Harry, Charlie smiled. "Hey Harry, happy birthday!"

Harry grinned at Charlie. "Thanks Charlie." In truth, Harry and Charlie had been dating about a year ago, for a few months. Their relationship was going rather well, until they realized that they weren't meant to be, and had gently broke up. Harry hadn't seen Charlie much after that, with all his concerts and CDs he had to do, so now it was a bit awkward to be standing here talking to him.

As if sensing Harry's discomfort, Charlie looked over to Mrs. Weasley and said conversationally, "What's that about the twins I just heard?"

As Mrs. Weasley began to ramble on about Fred and George's behavior, they heard another two voices coming down from the stairs. Harry excused himself and went up to see what was going on, just to see Hermione and Ron standing at the foot of the stairs, arguing heatedly.

"... can find his own boyfriend! You don't need to stick your bossy nose into his business!" Ron was yelling.

"It's been a year, Ron! He needs someone to take care of him! He's been single for too long now. Mum thinks it's a good idea, too!" Hermione threw back.

"Um, guys?" Harry inquired. "Is this happened to be about my love life?"

Ron and Hermione were startled into silence, looking down at Harry guiltily and said in unison, "No!"

Harry gave them a look, and they both shuffled their feet. "Well?"

Sighing, Hermione beckoned him up into her room.

After closing the door and sitting down, Harry crossed his arms and looked at his friends expectantly.

Ron, uncomfortably, cleared his throat. "Hermione here thinks-"

"_Everyone _thinks," Hermione corrected him, earning herself a glare from her husband.

"... that you should get yourself someone," Ron continued.

"Because," Hermione put in, "you've been single for _too_ long."

"But I'm perfectly fine being single!" Harry protested.

"No you're not!" Hermione snapped. "This is the year 2001, you are now twenty-one, a famous singer. The only person you've ever dated was Charlie, and Cho doesn't count because she didn't exactly go out with you," she added, as an afterthought. "You will need someone soon. You don't plan to live alone for the rest of your life, do you?"

"No, of course not!" Harry said quickly.

"Then there you go," Hermione nodded approvingly.

"So what are you planning?" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Hermione blushed. "Er, well, that..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Ron cried exaggeratedly. "She has this list of all the boys she thinks could go out with you!"

"What?" Harry gave a start. "How come I never knew anything about this?"

"Because I've just finished it, you idiot!" Hermione snapped moodily.

"You're not going to shove a bunch of fans into my face and make me pick, are you?"

"Well, not really," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I'm having a masquerade tonight, and they'll all be men, so don't worry about the wrong sex."

"How come I'm having this feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Harry asked, doubts cleared in his voice.

Hermione smiled secretly. "Because I'm not." Harry opened his mouth, but Ron jumped in quickly.

"Don't bother, Harry. She won't even tell _me_, and I'm her husband."

Hermione grinned at Harry's downcast face. "You'll see tonight, sweet. Just trust me, if I'm right, you'll be fully satisfied and with a lover when the day is over." She winked at him when she said that, and Harry was very suspicious indeed.

"Now get down there and have some breakfast, we'll be right down with you," Hermione ushered him out of the room, and with a doubtful glance at them he reluctantly went. Hermione slammed the door closed and turned to Ron, hugging him tightly.

"You DO want him to have a date, too, Ron!" Hermione squealed in his ear.

"Yeah yeah," Ron muttered, a bit embarrassed, "he is my friend, you know."

"I _do_ know!" Hermione said happily, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. "That's why I love you so much!" Ron blushed to the root of his hair, and his mouth was soon occupied, and other parts of his body, too...

An hour later...

Everyone in the family had finished eating breakfast, and had gathered in front of the Burrow to get ready to go, when two certain twins noticed something.

"Where IS Ron?" Fred asked, to no one in particular.

"I heard some really loud moans and shuffling from Ronnie's room," George said, cackling gleefully. "I bet you anything they're having it on."

Fred gasped in mock horror. "On Harry's birthday! Now we can't have that! Come on, George, let's go and get 'em!" But before they could run five steps, a voice was heard.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Mrs. Weasley appeared behind Charlie, face red with anger. "You two will _not_ be going anywhere until you tell me what you've done to the car!"

Fred and George looked at their mother, their faces were of pure innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean, mum?" Fred clasped his hands together, spell wearing off, blinking innocently. Mrs. Weasley was not fooled.

"The car, look!" Mrs. Weasley stood aside, revealing a black, very impressive limousine. If Harry had been drinking something, he would have choked on it.

There were wings on both sides of the car, flapping and refusing to let anyone come one foot near it. The car was honking noisily as it was picked up and down by the wings.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley rounded on the twins, hands on her hips.

The twins' attempt at looking innocent failed, as they were too busy laughing their heads off. Harry had a mad urge to join them, but he suspected Mrs. Weasley would not be pleased if he did. From the look on Charlie and Bill's faces, Harry guessed they were holding their laughter, too.

As Mrs. Weasley began to yell at the twins, Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione coming out, hands joined and faces flushed. Without knowing why, a small ache formed in his heart, and he angrily pushed his feeling away. He didn't need to feel sorry for himself now because he was single. Besides, Harry thought spiritedly, today is my birthday, I need to enjoy it, not sulking around.

"What is all the fuss here?" Ron demanded, coming over to Fred.

Mrs. Weasley turned to him, and quickly, albeit angrily, told them what happened. Ron pretended to glare at his brothers, while Hermione rolled her eyes and swished out her wand exaggeratedly. She impatiently muttered a quick spell, and the wings disappeared, much to the poor car's relief. Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully at her daughter-in-law before turned to Fred and George and gave them another of her fiercesome admonishment.

Rolling his eyes, Ron pulled Harry and Hermione toward the car. "C'mon, it'll take some time once mum has it going. If we don't get to the restaurant soon, you're sure to be late. Besides, we need to take care of the reporters."

"Where's Ginny and Neville? Aren't they coming?" Harry asked, looking around, searching for the couple.

"They're coming later," answered Hermione crisply. "They have something to do."

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "They've forgotten to buy you a present."

Harry chuckled, while Hermione glared at Ron. "Honestly, Ron! Ginny told you not to tell!"

Ron looked hurt, while Harry just waved it off. "It's fine, Hermione. I'm not surprised if Neville forgets, but how could Ginny...?"

"Neville had damaged her brain with all the sex they have had," Ron said in a conspiratorial whisper, and Harry made a strangled, gagging noise at the back of his throat. That was one mental image he _didn't_ need. Hermione whacked Ron on the head, and got an indignant yell from Ron. The two of them started arguing as they went into the car, and was still arguing as they drove to the restaurant, and only stopped when they had gotten down the car.

Immediately Harry's ears were filled with all his fans' screams. He thanked all gods existed that there were securities surrounding him, otherwise he might - would have been jumped on by those crazy fans.

This was a five-star restaurant, totally booked for today, courtesy to the handsome singer. Harry had said that they didn't need to make a great, big fuss over his party for his twenty first birthday, but everyone had went against him and set up everything weeks before this day, much to Harry's protest, but he was grateful, all the same. He was okay with everything, actually, until Hermione informed him to be ready for the media, because on that day at a certain time, he will have a small, which he doubted very much, interview with the reporters. Harry was totally against this, and had a huge argument with Hermione until she threatened with a murderous air to castrate him, and, concerned for his love life, Harry grudgingly dropped the subject.

So now, they stood in front of the huge, expensive restaurant as the car pulled away all by itself. The restaurant was, actually, located in Hogsmeade, owned by none other than Percy's soon to-be-wife, Penelope Clearwater. It was three stories high, with balconies and great decorations for all circumstances.

Harry gave the place a look, hesitated to go in. He sighed, looking over to Hermione with an are-you-sure expression. She nodded at him encouragingly, and with another sigh, he stepped inside...

And was greeted with flashes of lights and questions being shouted into his face. The reporters were practically on him in no time, making it impossible for the famous boy from moving more than an inch. Lucky for him, the guards appeared, after a few minutes, and Harry was safe once again. _And I still don't know why people want to be famous_, Harry thought sulkily.

"Mr. Potter! How do you feel about your career right now?"

"When will your next CD comes out?"

"Is it true that they said you've been with Matthew Mongorie?"

Harry tried to push his way through them, with the help of Charlie and Bill and Ron. _Gosh, why do I have to get myself into this situation?_ Harry groaned. It was such a pain that he had to deal with all of this. Even though they weren't judgmental about his sexual preference, they were awfully nosy on who he was with, and that proved to be as annoying as hell.

"SILENCE!" a feminine roar filled their ears, and immediately all noises died down like a fire flickering out of life. Harry turned back, and surprised to see Hermione standing there, hands on her hips, glaring at all of them angrily. "I specifically stated that all questions will be answered _after_ the party and that is around eleven o'clock tonight. Whoever dare to disturb Mr. Harry Potter here will have to answer with me, got that?"

The look Hermione gave them was enough to send even Voldemort off his rocket. The reporters automatically made way for Harry and his friends, much to his relief, but did not stop taking pictures. At least Harry was safe for now. He sent Hermione a thank you smile before walking over to Professor Snape.

It's been years, and after coming to terms with the moody professor, Harry found that, to his surprise, they had a lot in common.

"G' morning Professor Snape, so early?" Harry greeted, smiling warmly.

Professor Snape, unlike when he was still in school, was wearing something different than black robes for once. He was dressed in a tight-fitting dark blue shirt and deep brown pants with a black cloak draped over his shoulders casually. His appearance did change, too. His hair was no longer greasy and his nose was fixed, so now they didn't look so hooked anymore. Harry suspected that he had to thank Professor Lupin for all of this. If it wasn't because of the kind teacher, Snape wouldn't have ever change at all... in personality and in looks.

"Early, isn't it, Mr. Potter?" Snape said sarcastically. "And here I thought it was time for lunch."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't my fault. I was delayed by... some business."

"Yours or the young Weasleys over there?" Snape nodded over to the direction of Hermione and Ron talking with some old friends from school.

Harry gave him a meaningful look and Snape just smiled, which did go rather well with his new face, after all.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"He's still at home, checking over some paperwork from school," Snape replied, sounding slightly annoyed. Harry chuckled. Professor Lupin was a very organized man, as he always thought it was necessary to show it. "And to think he would come here a bit early today."

"Ah, don't try to make excuses, Severus," Harry laughed. "I know exactly why Remus is home right now. Probably catching up to some sleeping he missed last night." The shocked face was enough to confirm his suspicion. Harry shook his head, laughed some more, and slapped him on the shoulder before moving on.

During the war, Remus and Severus had gotten closer to each other, in more than just a friendly way. After Sirius's death, Remus basically had a mental breakdown, since they were lovers during school, and still were until that fateful day that separated them from each other. Severus, fortunately enough, was there for Remus to comfort him, faithfully doing his duty based on Sirius's last will, which he wrote whenever he did.

Harry was more than surprised when he found out that Remus and Severus were dating before he and Sirius did, and it was because of that reason that they became Severus' hated people. Harry was happy for Remus when he returned back to his healthy state, and that was when Severus revealed a better side of him to the world... well, just him, to be exact.

"Harry!" a feminine voice called out to him, and to his very own pleasant surprise, Cho was walking up to him, looking beautiful as she always did.

"Hello Cho. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Harry smiled at her, giving his old crush a hug.

"Yes, it has," Cho returned his smile, letting go and took a good look at him. "You sure have grown since I'd last seen you."

"I'll take that as a good thing then," Harry laughed good-naturally. "So, how's your life?"

Cho blushed prettily. She got married, two years ago, to none other than... surprise, surprise.. Oliver Wood. "It's pretty good," she admitted, then, almost shyly, added. "I'm pregnant, by the way."

Harry gasped at the unexpected news. Well, that was... "My god, Cho! I guess congratulations are in order, then. How long have it been?"

"Erm, three months," Cho answered him, turning beef red. "And the doctor says it's a boy."

"Well well, that's quite amazing. Oliver must be really happy," Harry commented.

"He's ecstatic," Cho replied, smiling brightly. "So, enough 'bout me, how about you? Any guy you're interested in?"

Harry cracked a grin at her. "Not yet, but pretty soon I will though." Leaning closer so he could whisper to her, he revealed, "Hermione's set up a masquerade tonight for me to pick the 'dream man'."

Cho let out a peal of laughter. "Well, then, I shall have to bid you good luck, Mr. Potter," she said seriously.

"Aye, I shall take that to my heart, Mrs. Wood," Harry winked, and bowed down to kiss her hand. "Is there any chance at all I might find your husband company about?" Harry inquired formally.

"He's right there, and drop with the formality already," Cho thwacked him on the arm playfully and went away to Hermione, after saying happy birthday to Harry.

Grinning, Harry sneaked over to Oliver, who was talking to Bill about the fun of Quidditch.

"... especially when our team beat them so badly last season, I'm pretty confident that we will win against the Chudley Canons..."

"You better hope Ron didn't hear that," Harry whispered behind Oliver, and much to his amusement, the Quidditch player started and jumped nearly two feet up the air.

"Harry!" Oliver grinned, turning around and clapped Harry back. "Happy birthday kid, and you scared the hell out of me."

"That was my intention all along," Harry said innocently, and they fell into a fit of laughter.

"Everything's good, Harry?" Oliver asked, sipping his glass of wine.

"Pretty good, except that I'm still single," Harry sighed.

"Not for long, I believe?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Not for long," Harry confirmed, grinning.

The party went quite well for the afternoon. Guests kept pouring in, and Harry found, much to his horror, that he had to talk to all of them, and even more terrible, was that half of them he did not know the name of.

By the time all the guests had arrived, the party pretty much went out of control. The twins spiked their drinks, and now singles were swaying with each other, talking like fools. Mrs. Weasley Sr. was just walking around, trying to find Fred and George and give them a beating of their lives!

Laughing, Harry went off to the bathroom to clear his head a bit. Entering one of the stalls, Harry closed the door right as the door into the restroom opened and someone else entered. This said person checked his reflection in the mirror before went off into another stall, and right at that moment when he locked the door, Harry got out and cleaned his hands. Sighing and muttering under his breath, about crazy Hermione and submissive Ron, Harry went out of the bathroom, and that was when the person came out, looking around in slight confusion. "Funny, I thought I heard something out here," he said, before shrugging it off and went to check his hair again.

Around eight o'clock, Harry was forced by Hermione to leave his friends. "Calm down, Herm, I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said, chuckling.

"I'm not saying you're going anywhere, but if those people know where you're going, there's no doubt they'll try and sneak in," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

That was when Harry snapped out of his drunken state and stared at Hermione, memory of the masquerade coming back to him. "The masquerade," he groaned.

"Yes, and don't you dare sneak away, because I will leave you to those crazy reporters if you dare break our promise," Hermione threatened. Then, when he didn't argue with her, she smiled and looked him over. His clothes were half-disarrayed, and his hair, if possible, was messier than usual.

Shaking her head, Hermione took out her wand and pointed at him. "I need to clean you up and summon you a formal suit. _Honestly, _Harry," Hermione scolded and with a swish of her wand, his mind was clear, another spell was put onto him, and his body didn't feel so tire and weak anymore. Then, with one last spell, Harry found himself in black suit with a plain, button-up shirt inside and a black tie.

Hermione fixed his tie while saying to him in her motherly way, "Now, get in there and _dance_. I will be watching over you so don't you dare standing there like a fool like I know you will."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Hermione shut him up. "I know Ron taught you all about dancing, so don't you say that you don't know how to." Harry looked at her sheepishly. Hermione softened at him. "This mask will cover your face. In the crowd, you are nothing but one of those people. So don't worry about them gushing over you. They won't even know who you are." Kissing him on the cheek encouragingly, Hermione gave him one last smile. "Good luck Harry. I really want you to be able to find the right person tonight."

Harry found himself smiling back at her. "Thanks Hermione. I hope I will, too."

And with a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door.

All eyes turned to him, much to Harry's horror. Relief washed over him, however, when they did not seem to recognize him and continued with their chat with other people. Harry sighed deeply, thanking his mask.

He walked over to a corner, where there was a large window looking out into the night sky and the garden, and from there, he observed the others.

There are a lot of homosexuals in the wizarding world, Harry mused, listening to the soft background music. Pretty soon, Harry got bored and adverted his attention to the night garden outside.

The garden, against the dark sky, illuminated in the darkness beautifully. Someone had set up faeries around the places and the Night flowers, which only bloom when night comes, so now everything glowed in an ethereal air.

Harry felt himself drifting in and out of sleep, and once or twice had to use a Sleepless Charm to keep himself from going to sleep, which was what he wanted to do for a while.

Much to his annoyance, the Seeing Charm was wearing off also. Since he had to wear the mask, there was no way he could use his glasses, so Hermione suggested he used a Seeing Charm instead, in which he did.

As Harry was about to redo the charm on his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something out in the garden. Squinting his eyes and looking down, Harry was greeted by a blur sight of someone. That person, Harry noticed, was wearing a mask, which meant... he was here for the masquerade also! Even though covered by a mask, Harry could still see those eyes gleaming like silver stars. This person looked up, his light, silvery blond hair blew back along the wind, and their eyes locked.

Harry was totally breathless when he felt a spark in his heart, especially when the person down there smiled at him and slightly bowed. _I must see his face, argh, stupid eyes, come on!_ Harry thought furiously as he did a Seeing Charm on his eyes.

But when he looked back again, there was no one there.

Disappointed - _deeply_ disappointed, Harry plopped down on his seat and spent another half an hour sulking.

When he finally believed that this ball was useless, a glass of wine appeared in front of his face. Harry, grumpily, brushed it away, wishing to be alone, but it came back to him again. Harry, annoyed, turned around to snap at the intruder and when his breath, once again, was knocked away.

Harry nearly fell down in his haste to stand up, one hand immediately reached up to take the offered glass, but he didn't let go of that person's hand.

"It's you," Harry said breathlessly.

He smiled at Harry, and now that he could see clearly, the smile was ten times more beautiful than before.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, but the person just shook his head mysteriously, the smile brighter than before. "Was that you down there some time ago?"

The person smiled again, and took back his hand, but Harry unconsciously refused to let go. So, patiently, Harry's company used his other hand to take Harry's glass and put it down on the table, and pulled him toward the dance floor.

Harry went willingly, his heart, for the first time in nearly a year, beat like crazy. Those eyes... they looked so familiar, but so not, dancing with gentleness and warmth in their depths, and Harry was so drawn to it that he didn't realize the light in the room lowered, and the music became clearer and beat in a different tune. All he saw was the person in front of him, smiling, and Harry's arms went around this person, drawing him closer. His partner did not resist as he put his own arms around Harry's neck.

Well, they danced and Harry couldn't help himself from staring into those silver orbs like hypnotized. Suddenly this person, whoever he is, became precious to Harry, and he didn't want to let him go, ever. His grip tightened themselves around the blonde unconsciously, and the person smiled again.

Quite abruptly, the person pulled away and made to go, and that was when Harry decided.

Grabbing him by the arm, Harry spun him around. The person only had time to registered the shock when Harry's lips closed themselves on his.

His lips were so soft, just like the rose's petals, Harry thought as one hand rose to touch the back of his neck, playing with the hair, feeling just like the rain, falling through his fingers easily and almost unnoticeably. Harry's tongue flickered across his lower lip, asking for an entrance, which was oh so willingly given. Harry quickly sought out the other's tongue, which felt so velvety against his, hot, wet, and... and... _arousing_.

This is probably the moment I'll remember for the rest of my life, Harry thought through the haze of his mind, _wish I had a camera_. As if answering Harry's wish, flashes of lights brought them out of their kiss, much to Harry's disappointment.

Harry turned around, glaring at all of them, when he saw that Hermione was standing there, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, what did I tell ya, Harry?" she said triumphantly.

"You were... _spying_ on me?" Harry asked, feeling a bit angry and grateful.

"Yes, well, if I didn't, then I would never have seen the look you... well, never mind," Hermione waved a hand, and then pointed to the reporters. "It's time for your interview, Harry."

"Mr. Potter! Who is this person next to you, is he your lover?" a recorder was thrust into his face.

"Well I just..." Harry began, but a drawl, very familiar, very annoying, very much like someone he didn't expect to see again in his life, spoke up.

"Yes, I am, and Harry decided to make it public announcement today."

Harry, with a sinking feeling forming in his stomach, turned around to look at his dancing partner just a moment ago, looking so gentle and sweet, was now looking at all of them with a smirk across his pale features.

"W-who are you?" Harry croaked, and amidst the loud questions by yelled by the people there, none heard him.

The smirk was wider, and with a painfully slow motion, he gracefully took of his mask. Harry nearly fainted at the sight of him.

"I'd never have thought you would forget me, Potter," he whispered, loud enough for only Harry to hear.

"Oh my god! That's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" someone shouted, and more pictures were taken.

Hermione, too shocked to react, just stood there, staring at him.

Draco Malfoy, the boy who disappeared four years ago, bowed gracefully to all of them, an impish look on his face.


	2. The Reason

Roses and Thorns

The famous Harry Potter's homosexuality is of no news to the Wizarding World, but when his one and only arch-rival from Hogwarts comes into his 21st birthday party and announces that Harry is his lover, how will the fans of our hero react? Better yet, how will Harry react when he had NO idea that his own rival is his lover? And when Harry asks the reason why, the answer is even more shocking...

............................

Chapter 2 - The Reason

............................

Wednesday, August 1st, 2001...

After 12 o'clock A.M....

The room had a bed and a bedside table, with two chairs on the opposite wall. Hermione had actually rented this room for Harry to use if he ever feel the need to... release his sexual tension with 'the chosen one'.

But now, Harry was using it for another purpose: questioning Draco Malfoy.

After Harry found out who Draco was, it was too late. The reporters completely ignored him and turned all their attention to Draco, who stood there like king of the world, telling all those lies about them being together for months and that they were deeply in love and that Harry didn't want to make this public because he didn't like the attention and the shock it'd give the fans of his. When Harry had regained his voice and was about to tell them otherwise, Draco just turned around and kissed him so hard that he wasn't able to talk, and too shocked to push the blonde away. That just gave the reporters more reasons to take even more pictures of them.

Thanks to Hermione who took care of those maniacs, Harry had practically dragged Draco into his room and was now talking _civilly_ to him...

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing?" Harry screamed on top of his lungs, as Draco sat there inspecting his manicured nails with disinterest. "They were all lies and you _fucking_ knew it! Why is it that whenever I thought I'd gotten rid of you for good you show up and ruin my life _again?!_"

Harry breathed heavily and drowned down a glass of water, and was about to yell again, when the blonde jumped in first. "Are you done yelling?" he drawled, faking a yawn. Harry glared daggers at him as if to say 'what do you think?'. "Well, you can go on after you hear me out."

"Hear you out? Hear _you_ out?" Harry spat. "There's nothing for me to hear, the story's clear enough as it is. You basically barged into the room, seduced me, and told lies! There, end of story."

"That's not how I see it," Draco smirked, standing up. "I _strode_ into the room, nicely offered you a glass of wine, smiled at you, and _you_ took _my_ hand, took me out into the dance floor, and wouldn't let me go. Oh, and just so you know, you kissed me first."

"I _wouldn't_ have done it in my right state of mind!" Harry argued hotly, furiously told himself over and over again that it wasn't his fault that he didn't recognize his all-time enemy and that it was all Draco's fault for just _being_ there!

"Really? I was pretty sure you didn't have any alcoholic drink before I came in," Draco said, amused. Harry spluttered, not knowing how to contradict that, because it was true. He _didn't_ have had any drink before Draco offered him that wine, and he still didn't even touch it. "Admit it, Potter, you fell for my charming self and got yourself into that deep spot."

"Your _conceited, arrogant_ self, you mean!" _Insolent_ _prick_. "I didn't fall for your charm, simply because you don't have any. _You_ seduced me! What did you do, anyway? Because I know I wouldn't have done what I did unless I was insane, and even then, I _wouldn't_ have done it!"

"Veela's charm," was the easy answer. Harry stared at him. "That's right, I'm part-veela."

"I should've known, you Malfoys are all sons of demons," Harry sneered.

Draco's reaction was quite shocking. His eyes blazed with angry fire, and with one stride he was in front of Harry. "Watch your words, Potter. You may find yourself regretting them," Draco hissed fiercely.

"What? It's true, isn't it? Veelas _are_ demons!" Harry said, not backing down, even though Draco looked quite scary like that. "And don't you threaten me! I can call the security and take you away."

Draco's expression changed, and he smiled that smile that made Harry feel as if he should run before the unthinkable happened. "You won't," he said, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"Won't I?" Harry challenged, picking up the phone on the table.

"You won't," Draco confirmed, "because I know your secret." The words should sound childish, but when it came out of Draco's mouth in that whispering wickedness it sounded anything _but_.

"I don't have any secrets," Harry said quickly. Draco doesn't know any of his secrets, Harry assured himself. The only secret he had had was his homosexuality, but it was no longer a secret. There was no other secret he had, except... but no, Draco couldn't know! Nobody knew, not even Hermione or Ron. He had made sure of that.

"Don't you, Potter?" Draco smirked, his voice held a mysterious air to it. "Now, what was it that I remember? Years ago... four, to be exact, that I _happened_ to come across the prisoner dungeon, and that I _happened_ to hear yours and Voldemort's conversation. Hmm, what was it that I heard? Wasn't it 'I have made the mistake of letting that Mudblood saved your piteous life and let you take away part of my power' and didn't you replied him with 'When it's the power of a poisonous snake, then I would gladly give it back!'..."

"Stop it!" Harry shouted, dropping down to the bed, all the memories he had tried to forget surging up in his mind. No... no, it couldn't be... Draco couldn't know, there was no way...

Chained to the stony wall, Harry stood and glared ferociously at the Dark Lord, who was smirking with triumph, because he had caught Harry Potter, and there was no way the boy could escape this time.

"You won't get away this time, Potter," Voldemort said, his voice cracking with power. "I have made sure of that."

"Dumbledore knows I'm here. He will come for me," Harry said, believing each and every word. He won't back down, not until his last breath was drawn.

Voldemort's laugh was high and icy. "The old fool, he can't come for you when he doesn't you where you are," the Dark Lord smiled, walking toward Harry. "Why don't you just give up?"

Harry spat at the man in black cloak. "Don't think I don't know your games, Voldemort. I'm not afraid of you."

"Brave, aren't you, little one? Or just plain foolish?" Voldemort mused. Then, without any warning his wand was pointed at Harry and the Crucio was cast. Harry bit down to his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. Voldemort just wanted to see him weak; he won't give the maniac the pleasure. His lip bled, and blood sipped down to his jaw, then his neck, and stopped at the base of his shirt. For what seemed like a long time, his body was in pain, deep, agonizing pain that was ripping his insides apart.

Then it was over.

Harry opened his eyes, and smiled victoriously, or tried to, since he was too tired and his body was still throbbing from the pain. Voldemort didn't smile, instead, he looked as if he could kill, but he wouldn't kill Harry now, not yet, anyway. Not when Harry was still useful to him.

"I have made the mistake of letting that Mudblood saved your piteous life and let you take away part of my power," Voldemort said calmly, moving ever closer to Harry.

"I don't need the power of a poisonous snake like you!" Harry snarled, struggling against his chains as Voldemort's long, cold fingers trailed down his bloody cheek. "You could take it back for all I care."

Another cruel laugh filled Harry's ears. "Oh, but it's not like that. Nothing like that at all."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You see, little Potter, when my spell backfired that day sixteen years ago, it made a link between us, and you, for some reasons, you took a part of my power," Voldemort smiled, a slow smile. "We're each other."

Harry was silent.

Then he burst out laughing. "It may be true that part of your power was transferred into me a long time ago, but that doesn't make me you."

"Doesn't it?" Voldemort held Harry's chin in a firm grip, forcing the Gryffindor to look into his bloody eyes. "I took your blood, Potter. Your blood helped me get back into my body. Your blood was the key ingredient to help me get stronger. There's something you don't know, Potter." Harry saw his reflection in Voldemort's eyes, and to his horror, his reflection didn't look like him at all.

It looked like Tom Riddle.

"My power is me."

"Excuse me!?" Shock. Confusion. Horror.

Voldemort let go of Harry and turned, taking quick strides toward the window, robes billowing behind him. "A long time ago, I read up on many books, ancient books that words were barely readable. I knew that people can take your power away from you. Oh yes, there are ways, many ways, in fact, and I didn't want that to happen, so I cast a spell - using the ancient ritual of dark magic to help me, so that my body, my mind, my soul, will become one with my magical ability - my power."

So that's why he can't die, Harry realized.

"When your Mudblood mother sacrificed herself for you, she left another ancient spell on you, Light_ Magic, as you would call it. It was supposed to kill me when the Avada Kedavra backfired, but the Unforgivable Curse could only work on people, not power. And as I told before, I am power. And power doesn't die._

"Except that I underestimate the Mudblood. The biggest, most unforgivable mistake in my life." Harry snorted at that. "The Light Magic couldn't kill me, so it searched for my weakest spot, and pulled it into you." Voldemort was looking at him with the intense hatred of sixteen years, reserved for him. For some insane reason, Harry was proud of it. He was the only one who could make Voldemort look like that, and it cheered him up.

"See, Potter? You are me. I am you. We are each other."

"Even though what you say is true, it doesn't' mean I'm evil like you," Harry said stubbornly.

"That's what you think, little one," Voldemort said gleefully. "Do you remember that duel you had with little Malfoy in second year?" Harry stared at him with disbelief. "Yes, I know about it. I was there, after all, or my memory, rather. You thought you were telling the snake to not attack that boy, but what you told it was to kill the Mudblood." It was said in a whisper, and registered in Harry's head like the world had just fallen on him.

"You're lying," Harry whispered, searching the depths of those red eyes, but Harry knew it was true, because Voldemort never lied. He manipulated, but not lied.

"You don't believe it, but it's true. We both are very alike in many ways, from the parents we had to the importance of ourselves to the world." Voldemort was smiling at him, a deathly loving smile that sent a shiver down his spine. "Do you know why no one can kill me?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head, wanting the answer, and yet, didn't.

"Because I live in you," the answer sent another shock into Harry. "The only way they could kill me is to kill you."

"Dumbledore knows that," Voldemort continued, "but he doesn't want to kill you. He thinks that there must be another way, but there isn't, and the fool is just too dim to realize that."

"Don't speak of Dumbledore like that!" Harry shouted. "He's a better man than you could ever be!"

"Why are you still defending him?" Voldemort asked, his voice rising. "He's lied to you all this time, and you still act like a blind little boy, listening to everything he says, doing everything he wants. He leads you on, Harry. He planned out your life. He's using you."

"No, he isn't!" Harry cried, not wanting to believe it. Dumbledore was really kind to him. He was like a grandfather to Harry. There was no way he could be using him.

"Why did he let you live with the Muggles when there were many wizarding families that were willing to take you in? So you could grow up the way he wanted you to. Wasn't that what he said to you?"

"How did you...?"

"I told you, we're each other." Voldemort was in front of him again, one ghastly finger tracing his scar, bringing another pain altogether to him.

"We're one another, Harry, and you can never change that."

Never...

Harry stared at Draco, the shock clear in his bright green eyes.

Draco smiled at him sweetly. "Just think, Potter, if this news ever reached the ears of the media. They'd probably think you're Voldemort junior or something, plotting a plan to kill them, and they'll want you dead. And your friends, would they want to be with you anymore?"

Harry felt his resolve breaking down, but tried to hold it together. "They won't believe you. Even if they do, they wouldn't want me dead. I saved the wizarding world. I brought Voldemort down..."

"They don't care if you saved them from Voldemort. If they think you're a threat to them, they would get rid of you without another thought. That's just human nature, Potter," Draco said, bitterly, as if remembering something from his past. He shook his head angrily, pushing the memory away. "And about the not believing part, I'll take that chance."

Harry looked up at him tiredly. "Why are you doing this? I mean, what do I have that you could possibly want?"

Draco smirked, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. "You have one thing that I want, _Harry_." He trailed his delicate fingers down Harry's cheek. Draco's fingers were cool, and it brought a shudder to him. "I want to be famous, and _you_ can help me with that, can't you?"

.........................................

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd, trying desperately to find her husband and the other family members. It didn't take long.

She found them hunching over in the corner of the room, away from the other people, talking in hush whispers. "Ron!" she called, running over to them.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted angrily when he saw her. "What's that I heard about Harry and Malfoy just now? Is it true?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said breathlessly, catching her breath. "Oh, hi Ginny, Neville, where were you two?"

"Somewhere," Ginny said vaguely, while Neville turned red.

"Hermione!" Ron cried. "This is important! What happened?"

"Yeah, sister-in-law, what happened?" Charlie asked, worried.

"Well, I got in there, those mad reporters behind me, and saw Harry kissing someone," Hermione explained, pouring herself a glass of punch juice, then paused. "Wait, was this spiked?"

"Spiked, what are you talking about?" Fred asked innocently.

"Yeah, like we would ever do that," George added.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously and put down the glass without drinking it. The twins' faces fell.

"Hermione dear, what was going on in there? Is it true, that Draco Malfoy is, well..." Mr. Weasley said, somewhat bewildered.

The witch sat down on the chair, and answered, "I don't really know, dad. When I got in there, Harry was too busy kissing him..." Ron made a gagging noise at the back of his throat, and everyone glared at him. "I didn't know he was Draco Malfoy until he took off his mask, and, I don't know, it looked as if Harry didn't know that person was Malfoy, either. This whole thing is very suspicious, if you ask me."

"Suspicious? _Suspicious!_" Ron was outraged. "Hermione, Malfoy basically told everyone how they met, and where, and when, and how long, and what happened, and you're suspicious! There's nothing to be suspicious about!"

"But Ron, Harry looked shocked when Malfoy took off his mask. If it was planned out, then why would he look like that?" Hermione said logically. Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement, frowning in thoughts.

"Perhaps he was checking out Malfoy's ass?" Ginny suggested. Everyone stared at her. "What? He _does_ have a rather nice ass, no offense, Neville honey, yours is cute too."

"Ginny, that's just... sick," Ron was green with disgust.

"You're just jealous because yours isn't as nice as his," Ginny said, hands on her hips.

Ron glared at his sister, and Bill jumped in before they could start an argument. "But how do you know that?"

"Er, well," Ginny grinned sheepishly. "There was this one screen in the room we were in that showed a really good view of his, um..."

"I'm going to faint," Ron said.

"Okay, enough," Mr. Weasley said loudly, clearing this throat. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing, I'll say," Ron said, glaring at the floor. "Harry basically agreed with whatever that bastard was saying by not saying anything."

"But he was in shock," Charlie said reasonably.

"For forty minutes?" Ginny asked. "Wow, that must be the world's record."

"He didn't push Malfoy away when he kissed him either," Neville pointed out, remembering what he saw on the TV. The news sure did spread fast.

Ron glared at both of them. "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to think here."

"Well, that's a shock," Fred said, popping out from under the table.

"Yeah, do you think we could beat Harry's record?" George asked, his head appearing from under the table, next to his twin.

"You two shut up," Hermione snapped. "And what were you doing down there?"

They both shrugged, and without waiting for Hermione to say another word, dashed off. They all were quiet for a while.

"I don't believe it," Charlie said crisply. "Harry wouldn't choose Malfoy. I mean, they're bloody enemies, there's no way."

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'there's a thin line between love and hate'?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ginny," Ron said, his green color returning to his face, "stop saying those things. Ugh."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Hermione, then?" Ginny challenged. "I remember one week after you got into Hogwarts on your first year you owled us and said how annoying Hermione was and that you didn't like her and wished she would just go away forever and all of that..."

"Ginny!" Ron hissed, feeling the glare Hermione gave him at the back of his neck.

"So..." Hermione said, eyes twitching as her hand crept into her croak to find her wand.

"No, Hermione darling, why would I say such a thing..." Ron said sweetly, glaring at Ginny.

Five minutes later Ron was nursing his bleeding nose sullenly.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Ron love," Mrs. Weasley said gently, "you deserved it."

"You're not helping, mom," Ron said, his voice muffled.

"Back to the matter at hand," Hermione said, putting her wand away. "I think we should ask Harry first, there's no way they would be together. There must be a catch. Perhaps Malfoy's blackmailing Harry?"

"That's it!" Ron shouted triumphantly, startling everyone. "That must be the reason! There's no one Harry would do that in his right state of mind, or any state of mind, at that."

"Do you know where Harry is?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"Yeah, er, I think he's in the room I rented for him," Hermione said, blushing.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

..................................................

When the Weasleys gathered around the door which Hermione specified as the room where Harry and Draco were in, they all were very quiet.

"Ron, you open it," Hermione ordered. 

Ron gave a startle jump. "What? Why me? Ginny, you do it! You used to like Harry, after all!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ginny huffed. "I have a boyfriend now, so Neville honey, why don't you go in?"

Neville turned green. "I'm, um, very delicate. I think someone who's stronger than I am should go in. Er, Charlie! How about you?"

Charlie flushed red. "No! I mean, it wouldn't be right for me to go in at all, because, er, I was Harry's ex-boyfriend, yeah, um, so it would be very awkward. Bill! You're really good with this kind of situation, I should best leave it in your hands then!"

Bill shook his head vigorously, backing away. "Nuh-uh, there's no way in hell, or anywhere else, for that matter, I'd go in there. I still have a fiancee to take care. I can't die of shock right now." Bill turned to Ron, opened his mouth to tell him to go in, when Hermione snapped in exasperation.

"Honestly, you all! Fine, _I'll_ do it!" They all held their breath when Hermione's hand went around the handle, and paused, and they all exhaled. "Hold on, I'm hearing something." Then she pressed her ear to the door, along with the others.

Harry and Draco were talking.

"Oh _Harry_, will you be still for a moment?" Draco sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm almost done!"

"But _Draco_," Ron turned a pale color of green at that, "you've been at it for five minutes now!"

A pause. "I guess you're right, love." Bill had to hold Ron up because the boy couldn't stand up anymore. Some creaking, rustling noises, and then, "Let's do something else now!"

"Oh no! Draco, I want to do it!"

"But Harry! It's so thick, and soft, and it smells _really_ nice," the voice came as a whine, and Ron, if possible, turned greener at that. "Can I? Please?"

"He can't know that," Charlie whispered, "unless they're..." his eyes widened, and so did the others.

Another pause, some noises which sounded suspicious like sucking and kissing. "Well, alright, since you asked so nicely, but I get to do yours after you finish."

All of them listened intently, and the bed was most definitely creaking, a hum, a sigh, was that a moan?

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron whispered, clapping a hand to his mouth.

"Shhh..." they all hushed him.

"_Draco_!"

Ron turned, and threw up. Everyone screwed their faces up in disgust.

Hermione, finally, turned the handle and stepped in. "Harry! I demand you know what you are..."

Her voice faded when she saw Draco and Harry, both wearing their bathrobes, sitting on the bed. Draco was holding a brush in one hand, brushing Harry's damped hair. "Um, can I help you, Hermione?" Harry asked, and raised his eyebrow when Ginny, Neville, Charlie, Bill, and their parents appeared in the doorway (Ron was too afraid to go in). "Is this supposed to be a party or something?"

"What were you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked, excited.

"Draco was just drying my hair and brushing it, until you all came barging in without knocking," Harry said calmly, amused when they blushed.

"And why was there so many creaking noises here?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Harry wouldn't sit still and I have to change my position. His hair feels soft and smells really nice, too," Draco answered them, smiling, to their horror, _lovingly_ at Harry, who smiled back at him.

"Thanks, sweet, that's really touching," Harry said, eyes shimmering. Ron, upon entering, seeing this exchange of _love_, turned around and threw up again. "And I get to brush your hair after you finish," Harry reminded him.

"Oh, so you both were just brushing each other hair?" Charlie asked, feeling relieved.

"Er, yeah, what did _you_ think we were doing?" Harry asked them innocently.

"NOTHING!" They all chorused. Then, clearing her throat, Hermione asked seriously, "So, Harry, what happened out there, was it true?"

"What? Of Draco and me together?" Harry asked, and they all nodded. "Yeah, it's true." He grinned sheepishly at Hermione and Ron, who had re-entered the room after cleaning the mess he made outside. "Sorry you guys. I didn't mean to hide it from you, it's just that I didn't think you would take it very well."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you look as if this whole thing was very shocking to you?" she demanded.

Harry hesitated and looked at Draco. Draco looked down at him, and Hermione was sure that something was up when Draco said suddenly, "He was busy staring at my ass."

Hermione glared at Ginny, who was trying to hide her giggles, then turned back to the two boys on the bed. "Really?"

"Um, yeah..." Harry said, his face as red as a tomato. "It looks really nice, and I couldn't help myself."

Ginny was downright laughing now.

"So... so..." Ron stammered, indicating to Draco, and then to Harry, "you both... are... are... i-in l-lo-ov-ve w-i-ith..."

Draco rolled his eyes, and answered for Harry. "Yes, Weasley, I mean, _Ron_," he amended, "we are in love with each other."

Ron fainted.

.....................................................

Harry closed the door behind him, glaring at Draco with pure venom in his eyes. Draco lay on bed, watching Harry with amusement. After Ron fainted, the others quickly took him away, and Hermione had hauled Harry over and told him that she was going to have a long talk with him after this, and left.

So now there were only two of them.

"I hate you," Harry said truthfully, slumping down to a chair next to the bed.

"I know," Draco answered, sitting up. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

"So you shouldn't," Harry agreed, "and that was awfully dirty. You made Ron threw up twice and fainted."

"Well, you have to agree, that was hilarious," Draco said, grabbing a bottle of vodka on the table and poured some of it into a glass.

Harry's mouth twitched, putting up an effort not to laugh at that. Well, to be honest, it was pretty funny. They both knew that the Weasleys were outside of their room, simply because they were _whispering_. But now he had to have a _talk_ with Hermione. It was all Draco's fault.

"Famous?" Harry exclaimed. "Why would you want to be famous?"

"That's none of your business, Potter," Draco said, stepping away and sat down next to Harry. "So, do we have a deal?"

Harry bit his lower lip. He didn't want to get himself into his mess, but he couldn't let anyone know about his secret. And this could affect his love life as well. "So once you're famous you're going to leave me alone?" Harry asked.

"And never bother you again," Draco promised.

Harry sighed, nodding. "Fine," Harry said dejectedly. He glanced at Draco sideway, and was surprised to see him smiling... in a happy_ way. Somehow that made Harry feel a bit light-headed. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Hermione and Ron this."_

_Draco immediately looked very serious. "You can't tell them this," he said, "you can't tell anyone."_

_"But why?" asked Harry curiously._

_Draco turned away, so that Harry couldn't see his expression then. For a wild moment Harry thought he was about to cry, but dismissed it as a crazy idea. Malfoy never cried. "Then you would have to explain to them why you agreed to be with me in the first place, and then you have to tell them about the Voldemort thing, and they'll go and tell the others, and who knows? Your secret could just go straight to the news." Draco shrugged. "It's your loss."_

_He does have a point, Harry thought, debating with himself, and finally decided not to. "Alright, I won't tell them."_

_When Draco looked back at him his face was a mask. "Well then, when should I move in your house?"_

_He smirked at Harry's shocked face._

............................................................

Harry was very busy.

It was no surprise, of course, since Harry's upcoming CD had been taking up pretty much all of his time. But now Harry practically had no time to eat, sleep, or even talk.

And all because of Draco Malfoy.

For some strange, unknown reason, ever since Draco appeared, Harry has been talking to lots of famous managers and looking up on directors from the past movies. Not just that, he'd been talking to the current famous music/song composer, Richard Harbor, and discussed some things about making new songs. But everyone knew that Harry composed his own songs. So _why _would he do such a thing?

A week passed by, and Draco had moved into Harry's house, leisurely spending his time watching TV, swimming, and shockingly, watering the garden. Not only that, he'd taken privilege to the large kitchen, and making a lot of different kind of food, from Italian food to Chinese food. He ate very little, and the rest he threw away.

Harry was rarely home, and when he was, he didn't even glance at Draco. In fact, he pretended that Draco wasn't there. Draco had no problem with this, and very purposely messed up Harry's room during his free time. Harry did not like this fact at all. And on Saturday, he lost his temper at Draco. Draco ended the argument by threatening to throw Harry's undergarments out in the streets for desperate fans. Harry, horrified by the idea, grumpily gave up and went out again.

Friday, August 10, 2001...

Harry came home, tired and sleepy, with every intention of going straight to sleep, because he was going to have another photo shoot tomorrow morning, and then it would be time to record all his songs, and then he would have lunch with some singers from America, and then another interview, and _then_ he'll meet with Richard for some music advise, and then there was going to be another interview. God, he was going to kill his manager for this. It'd be some time until he's going to have some free time of his own. To add more to his already full schedule, there was the whole 'Draco wanna be famous' episode. Life just couldn't get worst.

The moment he stepped into the house a very very nice, rich, unbelievably wonderful smell filled his senses, and it took him straight into the kitchen.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight that greeted him.

Draco Malfoy was wearing an _apron_! So, okay, there was nothing wrong with that, except that Draco was wearing the apron Ginny gave him for Christmas, which was made of rubber and was bright _pink _(Ginny had bought it from a dollar store). However, he completely and momentarily forgot about Draco when his eyes traveled to the table, where a beautifully set up dinner was served.

"Oh, you're home," Draco said lightly, glancing up at Harry as he cleaned his hands off a towel. "Good thing, too, come in and have a seat."

Harry looked up and walked in, a bit cautiously. Draco gestured at him to have a seat, and slowly, he did, eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Okay, try it," Draco said. Harry looked very dubious, and that made Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter! I didn't poison the food, if that's what you're thinking. I still need you and you're no good to me dead."

"Why's the niceness?" Harry asked, picking up his fork and looked around the table, and decided to start with the noodles.

"Nice? I"m never nice," Draco said laughingly. "I found some recipes from your room and decided to try it out."

"Really? How can the recipes be in my room?" Harry asked wonderingly, realizing that the food tasted really good, and hated himself for not knowing it sooner so he wouldn't have to go out and eat fast-food.

"It's under your underwear drawer," Draco said, sitting down on the opposite side of him, and helped himself to some food.

Harry nearly spit. "WHAT?! You went through my underwear drawer?" he said, not even bothered at the fact that the recipe was found in his _underwear_ drawer.

Draco waved a dismissive hand. "It's not like it's the first time. I didn't know you wear briefs though."

Harry turned red, suddenly not very hungry.

"Oh, just to let you know, I think that one with the little snitches flying around is really cute. Who gave you it?" Draco asked, completely unabashed at the topic they were discussing.

Harry cleared his throat and picked up his silverwares again. "Charlie. He gave it to me on my last birthday."

"Charlie Weasley?" Draco asked. "Then it's true? You two did date each other?"

Harry nodded. "It was a long time ago. We broke up eventually." Harry wondered why he was telling this to Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"He cheated on you or something?"

"No!" Like Charlie would ever have enough guts to do that. Mrs. Weasley would kill him first, which was the exact thing she was about to do when she found out they broke up.

"Then you cheated on him."

"NO!" Harry glared at Draco. "Cheating on each other isn't the only way that can break a relationship, you know?"

"Then what happened?" Draco poured himself a glass of wine. Harry absently realized that it was his favorite wine, and he rarely drink it except on special occasions.

"Well, we just realized that we weren't meant to be, so we broke up," Harry said, remembering... blushing.

Draco looked at him suspiciously, but didn't ask anything. After a moment of silence, Draco spoke up again. "So how's that deal coming along?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, confused, then he remembered. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you. Can you sing?"

Draco gave a startled jump. "What? Why?"

"You know Richard Harbor?"

"No."

Harry stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I? I mean, how would I know some drug-dealer..."

"He's a famous music composer." Harry wondered why Draco would think he knew drug-dealers, but then again, this was Draco he was talking about after all...

Insane.

Draco paused. "Oh." He sipped his wine. "So what about him?"

"He agreed to give you free music lessons."

"I'm not some little kid who needs music lessons!" Draco said indignantly. "What do you take me for, eh?"

"An idiot," Harry muttered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Harry said blandly. "And anyway, this is a chance in a thousand. There are bunch of famous singers who want him to just give them just _one_ lesson for thousands of dollars, and he still refuses. So you should realize how lucky you are."

"I don't need some bumbling old fool to teach me how to sing! I can sing perfectly fine!"

"Firstly, he's thirty-eight. Secondly, we'll just see how 'fine' you are at singing in just a moment," Harry said, then finished his dinner.

They went out to the living room, where Harry shuffled around a shelf, full of books and music sheets. Draco sat on the leather sofa patiently, waiting.

Finally, Harry took out a sheet and came over to the blonde. "Here." Harry thrust it at him. Draco stared at some little funny dots with straight lines on it, and underneath, there were words. "Try singing that."

"Sing what?"

"This!" Harry pointed at the sheet impatiently, glaring at Draco. "And don't tell me you don't know what this is..." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I know what it is!" Draco huffed. Hesitantly, he scanned through the paper once again. On top of the sheet, bold, printed words read 'Only You'. Small dots were placed between or on straight lines going across, and Draco suspected they weren't just put there arbitrarily. Draco looked up at Harry, and saw the other holding a black box with red buttons on it. "What's that?"

"It's a Sound Grading Machine," Harry explained. "It's scaled from zero to one hundred. If you're a perfect singer, then you'll get a hundred. If you're really bad, well..." Harry glanced at Draco's face, and saw that it was quite pale, paler than his usual color. "Should we start, then?"

Draco had half a mind to run off somewhere, but his pride was holding him back. Truly, honestly, he had _never_ ever sing in whole twenty-one years of living. Heck, he didn't even know _how_ to, so how was he going to do this? "Fine," Draco said shortly, and looked back at the paper again.

Harry was waiting, and Draco could not _not_ sing. _This is now or never_, Draco thought, and took a deep breath.

Here I go.

The moment Draco's voice flowed out Harry jumped back a few inches. Draco's voice, well, it wasn't_ bad_, in fact, it was clear and cool. However, it was the tune that was startling Harry greatly. Draco was tumbling over words, his pitch was _way_ out of tune, sometimes he sounded as if he was just _saying_ it, and Harry had to bit his lip and told himself over and over that Draco would kill him if he interrupted so he didn't say anything and waited until the _nightmare_ was over.

It seemed like a long time, however, when Draco finally reached the end. And when he did, he looked up at Harry triumphantly, glad that _his_ nightmare was over.

Harry cleared his throat at Draco's expression, and looked down at the box, and goggled at the result.

"So, what did I get?" Draco asked, wanting to sound nonchalantly but it came out very anxious.

"Ah, um," Harry began, clearing his throat again. "The machine, kind of, er, broke."

"Broke?!" Draco cried, jumping up. "So I wasted my time for nothing?"

"Er, no, actually," Harry seemed very reluctant to continue, "It worked fine this morning, and still was before you started singing..."

Draco stared at Harry, and then, his face relaxed. "Well then..."

Now it was Harry who looked anxiously at Draco. "You alright?"

"Of course," Draco said calmly... _too_ calmly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Then he took the box from Harry's hand.

And threw it across the room with a crash.

Five minutes later...

Harry dropped the battered, still smoking machine into the trash can, looking at Draco. After the blonde threw the thing, he took out his wand and did several hexes on it until it was whining very pitifully, and Harry had to stop him before he began to damage the wall as well.

Harry came back to Draco cautiously. "So..." Harry said, but then Draco looked up at him, and Harry marveled at how such a simple gesture could make Draco look so beautiful, and mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"Care to tell me about this Ricky guy?" Draco asked.

Harry was taken aback, but he sat down and sort of smile, for some reason he didn't know. "Okay, and his name is Richard, by the way..."

Draco sat and listened to Harry telling him about his to-be music teacher. Richard went to a music college and he got out when he was twenty-four. When he was twenty-five he got a U.S.A. best singer award for the year. He wrote more than a hundred songs, but it was 'Don't let go' that brought him up higher in his music career. He traveled for three years, and wherever he went he slowly got more supporters and awards. Then when he reached his thirties he decided to stop singing and concentrate on writing music. Each of his song, however, cost thousands of dollars, and even so, he still got more than hundreds of songs sold in one year.

"Wow," Draco said when Harry finished, "he's really famous, isn't he?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "So you could imagine my shock when you thought he was a drug-dealer..."

"What? Don't you use drugs?" Draco demanded.

"NO!" Harry gave Draco an insane look. "I've never touched the stuff in my whole life."

"Then why did the _Witch Weekly_ said that you do?"

Harry stared at him, and burst out laughing. "Malfoy... honestly..." When Harry's laughter subsided, he proceeded with the rest of his sentence. "The _Witch Weekly_ has been telling lies ever since Voldemort was defeated, since it always sided with Fudge, and when Fudge died, well, they just kind of went into the unpopular group, so the only way they could get more people to buy their papers was to make some scandal."

Draco crossed his arms. "Well, how am I supposed to know?"

"Everyone who lived in the wizarding world knows," Harry said. "Where have _you_ been living in the past years?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply scathingly, then suddenly snapped it close. He turned away from Harry. "None of your business," Draco said quietly.

Curious and confused as to this sudden change of mood, Harry wanted to ask more about it, but Draco stood up abruptly. "It's late, and I'm sleepy. I'm sure you have lots of things to do tomorrow, so, see you in the morning." Then Draco went into his room.

"Hey! Wait!" Harry called, but Draco's footsteps did not break its pace, and soon Harry heard the door closed.

"Now what was that all about?" Harry muttered.

..................................................

To be continued...

Next chapter... (possibly): Harry finds Draco a job and a manager (hmm... who can _that_ be?).Harry realizes that he feels something around Draco... but _what_? Draco says something unexpected in his sleep. Harry get horny because of Draco... oh the horror! And, oh my god, Draco is a virgin????


	3. The Wrong Ideas

Roses and Thorns

The famous Harry Potter's homosexuality is of no news to the Wizarding World, but when his one and only arch-rival from Hogwarts comes into his 21st birthday party and announces that Harry is his lover, how will the fans of our hero react? Better yet, how will Harry react when he has NO idea that his own rival is his lover? And when Harry asks the reason why, the answer is even more shocking...

..............................................

Chapter 3 - Wrong Ideas

..............................................

Sunday, August 12, 2001...

This was a very expensive five-star restaurant near the end of Hogsmeade, and since Harry knew the owner of the restaurant, Harry had his own private little room looking out into the sea, He usually had his meetings and interviews here, but on the rare occasions he was here alone, drinking wine and watching the sun set.

Today, however, he was not alone.

"God, will you _stop_ checking your hair whenever you see your reflection?" Harry said exasperatedly. "You're getting on my nerves."

"I can't help being my beautiful self," Draco said, ignoring Harry and looking back at the window again, running his fingers through his soft blond hair.

"And vain," Harry added.

Draco turned back to him, annoyed. "What's up with you?" Draco demanded. "You keep criticizing my hair..."

"Not your hair," Harry corrected, subconsciously thinking that Draco has very beautiful colored hair, "just you. You've been at it for hours now."

"Well, just because your hair sucks doesn't mean mine have to be," Draco retorted.

Harry glared at him, and they would probably have broken into an argument if a voice didn't speak up somewhere near the door at that moment.

"Harry!"

Draco looked over to the door, and his eyes widened in horror.

Harry, on the other hand, smiled widely and waved. "Hey there Seamus!"

It was, indeed, Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus was dressed in an impossibly tight black shirt with a Chinese dragon on it, and, most of all, leather _tights_ that hugged his legs as if a second skin. The Irish now, all grown up and still very much immature, has shoulder-length blond hair and very lovely eyes. Draco looked at him as he walked over to them, his hips swaying like mad.

Seamus pulled Harry up and hugged him tightly, his hands dangerously low, Draco noticed with amusement. "Harry, my beau! It's _wonderful_ to see you. It's been such a long time!"

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, smiling, "and would you mind take your hands off my ass, you horny bastard?"

Seamus pulled back, grinning. "Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"Well, help yourself now, especially when my boyfriend's sitting right in front of me," Harry said, looking to where Draco was sitting, and gave a jump.

Seamus turned around. "Is your boyfriend invisible or is it just my eyes?" Seamus asked hesitantly, staring at the empty place.

Harry looked desperately around, and there, under the red, velvet curtain, he saw feet sticking out. Sighing, Harry went over and hauled Draco out behind of his hiding place. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry held on firmly and soon they were standing in front of Seamus.

"Seamus, since you've been gone for so long from England, this is my boyfriend..." Harry introduced, but seeing the raised eyebrow Seamus was directing at Draco, he turned around and saw that the blonde was covering his face. Harry impatiently pulled Draco's hands away, much to the blonde's protest. Once Harry firmly got Draco's hands away from his face, Draco immediately hid behind Harry.

"Your boyfriend is quite... shy, Harry," Seamus commented.

I'd think otherwise, thank you, Harry thought, smiling weakly. "Excuse me for a moment," he said and turned around to Draco.

"What is it now?" Harry hissed.

"Why in the fucking hell did you invite him here?" Draco hissed back.

"Maybe because he's your manager?" Harry said._ Hopefully._

Draco stared at Harry in shock, and opened his mouth to speak some more, when Harry was pushed away and another face was shoved right in front of him. Draco, much to his embarrassment and Seamus' amusement, squeaked and tried to run. Seamus grabbed onto Draco's wrist and spun him around.

Then he froze.

Draco gulped, looking away.

A moment passed with Seamus staring, Draco trying to hide, and Harry looking confused. Then Seamus said slowly. "You look awfully familiar..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's Draco Malfoy from school, remember?"

Seamus shook his head, and continued to stare at Draco, who had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I saw you somewhere before, I just know it! But where..." Then Seamus smiled brightly, and said, "Oh my god! I remember now! You were at M..."

Draco grabbed the vase on the table and smashed it on Seamus' head.

Some time later...

"Do you think he's dead?"

"No, he's breathing..."

"But he's bleeding!"

"And whose fault is it?" Harry said, glaring at Draco.

Draco looked at him, and for a moment Harry was feeling a pull from those eyes, and his anger at Draco disappeared...

Harry jerked away. "Stop using your charm on me!" Harry yelled.

"I was not!" Draco yelled back.

"Yes you were," Harry said with annoyance. "Don't lie!"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose!" Draco said, sulking. "Sometimes it's hard to keep it back, you know?"

"Well, try harder to keep it back, then."

Draco glared at Harry. "That was very unreasonable! It's like hormones, you can control your hormones for only so long, right?"

Harry spluttered.

Draco smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

It was then that they heard a groan on the floor, and turned to see that Seamus was opening his eyes, hand coming up to clasped at his head. "Where am I? And why does my head feel like it's been hit by an atomic bomb?"

"If it was hit by an atomic bomb you'd be dead by now," Harry said, helping him sit up. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I..." Seamus pulled his hand back, stared at it...

And passed out.

Later...

"Seamus, you fool, wake up!" Harry said, slapping the unconscious man's face.

Seamus remained motionless.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away. "Honestly! Let me do this." Draco turned back to Seamus. "Seamus, your make-up is a mess!"

Seamus immediately sat up, eyes opened wide. "What?! Where's my mirror?"

Draco sat up, smiling with satisfaction. "See? Works for every gay man."

Harry did not bother to remind Draco that one, Harry did not wear make-up, and second, the only thing that would ever scare the heck out of him was wearing woman's things.

"Don't you dare passing out again, Finnigan, or this time you will be very sorry," Harry warned.

"Why would I pass out..." Seamus's eyes traveled to his hand, yes, the bloody one, and...

"YEEEE-AAAHHH!"

A boy was walking past the room and, upon hearing the screamed, ran screaming back to his mommy himself. "A banshee, mommy!! A banshee!"

Back to the story...

Harry clamped his hand over Seamus' mouth. "God! I forgot how dreadful your scream is!" Harry said.

"Well, at least he didn't faint," Draco said lightly.

Seamus shut up, and looked at Harry tearfully. "Harry, is my make-up all smudged?"

Yes. "Of course not," Harry said blandly. "You look as pretty as ever."

"Really?" Seamus sniffed.

"Of course, and stop crying, you'll ruin your mascara."

"Okay," Seamus smiled brightly, and looked behind Harry, and stared. "Oh my god! That's Draco Malfoy!"

Sure took you a long time, Harry and Draco thought. "Yes, Seamus, the fact that I've been trying to get through your thick head."

Seamus looked back to Harry. "Did you say something about a boyfriend?"

Harry seemed uncomfortable, and cleared his throat. "Er, yeah, Draco's my... er..." He cleared his throat again, and mumbled "my boyfriend."

Seamus was silent.

Then he laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Harry looked positively desperate now, and that was when Draco snapped impatiently. "Of course not! We're dating, and if you scream, I will cut off your throat."

Seamus, in his process of opening his mouth to scream again, snapped his lips shut. Draco looked approvingly at him and said, "Now, why don't we sit down and have a talk?"

So they did.

Draco took care sitting close to Harry, since Seamus was not looking at him in a very pleasant way at all.

"So how did you two get together?" Seamus started slowly.

"No idea," Harry muttered to himself, and received a kick from under the table from Draco. "We met after I broke up with Charlie, and every else started from there," Harry lied with a complete straight face.

"Interesting..." Seamus said, and from the tone of his voice Draco had no idea what he was thinking. "So why did you call me here again?"

"Oh, _that_," Harry said, laughing nervously, and got kicked at again. "I want you to be Draco's manager from now on."

"Manager?"

"Er, yeah," Harry scratched his head. "Since I can't find anyone just right and you're just _simply_ the best person for the job, and I can _always_ count on you to make Draco as famous as quickly as you can."

Seamus looked absolutely flattered. "Oh, you're too kind," he said, waving a hand at Harry and blushing. Harry immediately knew that the money was in the bag.

Seamus stretched languorously. "Since Harry asked so nicely, I'll just have to drop all the other offers and take yours then."

Harry grinned at him. "Great, Seamus! We'll take care of the papers later." He leaned closer. "Now, let's get to the business at hand... there is one goal you have to achieve, Seamus baby."

"Goal?" Seamus questioned, then shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

"You will have to make Draco famous in a shortest amount of time," Harry said. "Do whatever you want, but he has to be famous!"

"Oooh, a challenging one, eh?" Seamus smiled wickedly, rubbing his hands together. "Don't you worry your gorgeous head about it, I promise you, Draco will shoot up like a super star in the next three or four weeks."

"Good," Harry smiled, extending his hand and Seamus took it. "We have a deal then."

Then Seamus turned to Draco, his hand held out. Draco eyed it suspiciously. "We'll be working with each other for some time, so might as well make a truce. Let's leave the past behind and concentrate on the future, or rather, the present, how about that?"

Draco clasped that hand after a second of thought. "Fine."

"In order to get you famous, Draco, I need you to do most of the things," Seamus said. "Stand up for me, lovely."

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded. Draco stood up, and Seamus led him away from the table, looking at him up and down. "Nice, very nice..." Seamus murmured, and Draco had a great urge to call him pervert. Then Seamus stood straight up and looked at Harry. "I've never worked with anyone who has such fine body like his, Harry. You are one lucky dog."

You think, Harry thought, but tried to look pleased. Draco glared at Harry's vain attempt at looking happy. "But he doesn't know that," Draco said airily to Seamus.

The girly one turned to Draco, shocked. "What? Harry?"

Draco nodded gravely. "He thinks that I don't have qualities that meet his standard," Draco said, taking great delight at Harry's spluttering state. "And he says he knows better people in bed, even though _I'm_ the one who's doing most of the work." Harry blushed red at the downright lie.

"I never knew he was a picky one," Seamus said, and turned to admonish Harry thoroughly, while Harry sat there dead glared at Draco, who smiled delightfully.

"You are one of a kind, you know that, one of a bitchy kind," Harry said as they walked out of the restaurant, Seamus long gone.

"I take that as a compliment," Draco said lightly, glancing over to a mirror in the hall.

Harry just muttered some stuff under his breath.

"Hey, Potter, you've never really told me how you're going to make me famous," Draco said eventually, after they had gotten out in the sunlight and was walking on the sidewalk slowly.

Harry looked at him. "Isn't that obvious by now?" Draco shook his head, exasperating Harry. "God, you're so thick sometimes. There's two immediate ways you can become famous: murder lots of people and escape the polices many times, or join the entertainment world."

"So what's your point?"

Harry sighed deeply, looking up at the sky as if asking why he must endure such pain. "You obviously won't be killing people when you're with me, so of course you're gonna either become an actor, or a singer."

"So that's why you told me to take music lessons," Draco said in realization.

"What other reason did you think I would make you take music lessons?"

"To torture me?" Draco suggested timidly.

Harry threw his hands up the air. "I give up," he said dejectedly.

Draco paused, tilting his head and looking at Harry's face. "Why didn't you pick the other option, then?"

"What? Acting?" Draco nodded. "I don't know, I guess you have a very good voice and it'd be a shame if you hide your talent." Harry shrugged.

A strange look passed over Draco's face, and for a moment his eyes glowed with a deep, intense emotion that Harry found impossibly beautiful. Then it was all over, and the walls were put up again. "Isn't it?" he drawled, watching Harry glaring at him. "But I wouldn't agree to it if you had decided to make me an actor."

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco looked straight forward, not meeting Harry's eyes. His face was a mask, but somehow, Harry could sense a melancholy feeling about the blond. "I'm sick of acting," he turned to Harry, smiling brightly, falsely. "I guess it just gets so boring when all your life you've been doing the same thing over and over again."

An odd feeling came over his heart, and Harry watched Draco, mesmerized. Draco raised an eyebrow at that. Then, realizing what he was doing, Harry shook his head and turned away, blushing at his action. _You don't go and stare at your all-time rival, Harry Potter!_ "I'm going home," Harry muttered, making to Apparate.

Draco was grinning, very amused, when his face suddenly turned white, and his smile disappeared, as his eyes looked straight to some place.

Then he grabbed Harry before he Apparated by the collar and pulled him down for a bruising, hard kiss.

Harry only had time to register before soft lips crashed into his mouth like thunder. He was sure he was going to have a bruise later. He tried to pull away, but Draco held onto him firmly and his lips moved against his insistently. Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry rested his hands on Draco's hips to balance himself.

Across the street an unnamed stranger looked at them.

A moment later, as Harry was getting used to the feeling of the kiss, and actually enjoying it, too, he was violently pushed away.

"Hey!" Harry yelled indignantly at the sudden violence, and felt insulted, seeing Draco wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was disgusting," Draco said.

"Well, excuse me for being grabbed by you!" Harry said hotly, flushing. "You kissed me, you jerk! While I was about to Apparate, too! I could've been splinched!"

Draco shrugged carelessly.

Harry breathed harshly. "What was that for, anyway? Because I remembered I did not ask you to kiss me."

"I was feeling horny," was Draco's simply reply, as he looked past Harry to some place beyond.

Harry, in his flustered state, did not notice. "Next time you're horny, please try to restrain yourself from jumping on me unexpectedly like that."

Draco shrugged lightly again, and looked back at Harry. "Should we go home now?"

"Yes, we should, and just so you know, we'll be seeing your to-be music teacher tomorrow at three o'clock," Harry said.

Draco nodded, and Apparated without waiting for Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry followed.

..............................................

Harry woke up due to some unknown cause. It was just one of those nights where you find yourself waking up at two in the morning and wondering why your bed is so cold and empty until you realize that because your lover had dumped you for someone else, but of course, for Harry, it was not that. It was just a strange, unsettled feeling in his stomach that always told him that something was wrong - or needed to be looked over.

Rolling and tossing around in his bed, Harry eventually gave up and leaved his room. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, and took a look over his home. He has been living here ever since he became famous, and that was quite sometime ago. It was funny, how you expected to be dead before seventeen and out of the blue, people started urging you to become a singer, and when you thought you were going to die, it was your enemy who was dead. Life was just a very unexpected something.

It was time like this that he remembered Sirius, his godfather. Even though Sirius wasn't with him as he grew up, Sirius still loved him, and Harry never imagined him to die. He'd always believed that once the war was over, he would be living with Sirius and getting married and having lots of kids. But no.... he had to go and be gay and famous and barely ever had some free time of his own. Not to mention the fact that the bloody ex-Slytherin had to go and make his life more miserable than before...

Miserable? Harry wondered. It wasn't that it was _unpleasant_ with Draco here or anything, except when the blonde was in one of his annoying git modes, but all in all, it wasn't unpleasant. He didn't even notice it, how after Draco came into his life again and messed things up, he'd become more... alive. Before, he was just going everywhere. Concerts, interviews, recording, vocal practices, traveling, eating fast-food, rarely home, barely had time to sit and think.

Now... well, it was just different, with Draco here, he was more of himself. He hadn't gotten angry - _really _angry - in such a long time; he hadn't been able to feel the energy rushed into his system whenever Draco says something unexpected. It was the feeling of being alive, and... and something else.

Harry had caught Draco, once, or twice, sitting there silently, just gazing out of the window. He looked so deep in thoughts, frowning, his eyes half opened. There was a ... serene look to it, touched with a sort of... sadness. It was quite ... upsetting. Not just that, but... calming, and it made Harry feel that there was something that had happened to Draco, to make him look so... lonely.

Of course, that feeling always disappeared when Draco returned to his old self, and then Harry would be back wondering why he even let himself be caught in this mess in the first place.

Harry then realized he was still holding his glass of water, and had not drunk a drop. Sighing, he proceeded to walk back to his room.

Upon passing Draco's room, Harry heard some very strange noises, and paused. He leaned against the door and listened.

His face turned green.

Those were definitely moans.

Harry was quite certain that Draco wouldn't bring his own lover to _his_ home and go on doing... _that_... would he?

Well, he is _Draco_, a voice in his head reminded him.

His face flushed when he heard those noises again, and unable to restrain himself, Harry pushed the door open and went in. Later he would realize how blunt and inappropriate he had been, but for now...

Harry stood shell-shocked when he saw what was exactly happening, and not quite what he thought it was.

Draco was obviously having a nightmare, for he tossed and turned in his bed, moaning incoherently, his arms in the air as if reaching for something.

Harry hesitated to come near, not knowing if he should leave or wake Draco up.

In the end, seeing the pain expression on that face, Harry gave up and decided to wake Draco up.

Well, he would have, had not Draco clung right onto his arm when he touched Draco's _bare_ shoulder (well, it was summer and it was very hot ). Draco's hazy eyes opened slightly, and Harry knew right away he was still sleeping.

His eyes widened, very much, when Draco went and locked his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down. Shocked as he was, Harry couldn't do a thing and in the next moment, Draco's warm, soft lips were moving against his. Instinctively, although later he thought he was crazily, he returned the kiss.

Draco pulled away slightly, his cheeks flushed with a pretty color of mauve, and murmured, so quietly that Harry barely heard: "Don't leave me..."

"Malfoy..." Harry said uncertainly, but then Draco's lips were on his again, and a name was whispered against his lips.

Matt.

Harry, surprised, pushed back, and for some unknown reason, lost his balance and fell onto the bed, _on top of Draco_.

Oh no, this is not good... Harry thought, feeling his body reacting very inappropriately to the contact. The blanket was thin, and Harry, ashamedly, could feel the body under it. _God, this is soo not happening, I am not getting hard because of Draco Malfoy..._

As if hearing his thought, Draco's mouth insistently attached itself to Harry's again, this time, his tongue flickered out, and of course, Harry's mouth opened to let that tongue past his lips for the second time in his life. Harry was now experiencing a full-on arousal, and he was _not_ happy... well, maybe just a little.

And then Draco went back to sleep, leaving Harry very unsatisfied and a little disappointed. Why must it be that whenever things started to heat up, Draco did something so very disappointing, like, going to sleep?

As Harry caught up in that thought, he was horrified. In fact, he was so horrified that he jumped off the bed and was about to run back into his room and get a cold shower. Unfortunately, Harry realized, Draco was holding his hand in a dead grip, and tried as he might, Harry couldn't pry his hand away.

Frustrated, Harry turned and about to yell at Draco to wake up, when he found himself stopping.

Draco's face was no longer troubled, but was smiling, relaxed, and...blissfully _happy_.

And Harry just couldn't wake him up.

"God Malfoy, you are so much trouble," Harry sighed as he lay down on the bed, suddenly very tired.

The last thought that crossed his mind before he fell into sleep was that Draco would sure to have the wrong idea in the morning when they woke up.

..............................................

**Monday, August 13...**

Draco woke up the next morning, warm, comfortable, and... well, happy. He was snuggled up into a very firm, smooth, warm pillow under the blanket, and he didn't want to get up until very later. Draco tightened his arms around a firm middle, rubbing his cheek against smooth surface and pushed himself nearer to the warmth. "Mmmm..." Draco sighed.

Now, at this time, Harry was awake, I mean, who could be sleeping when Draco was oh so innocently snuggling against you? So, Harry was awake, and he had a really big problem to take care of before Draco woke up.

Carefully without moving as much as he could, Harry grabbed Draco's arms gently and pulled them away from him, holding his breath as Draco did a little very adorable frown, which caught him completely off guard and soon Harry found himself staring at Draco in wonderment. Then shaking his head, Harry inched away from the blonde...

And promptly hit the bed's post with a loud 'BAM!'.

Draco opened his eyes.

And stared.

Harry stared back.

There was a long silence...

"Er, Draco, this isn't what it seems..." Harry began in a very guilty voice.

Draco remained still.

"OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT!"

The clock on the table flied across the bed and hit Harry squarely in the face.

Ten minutes later...

"For the last time, I _did not_ deflower you!"

They were sitting on Draco's bed, one at each end, Draco with his blanket pulled up to his chest and Harry with his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed.

"Oh, yeah? You expect me to believe that after I woke up and found you lying in _my_ bed, under _my_ blanket, with a bulging erection in _your_ pants?" Draco glared.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, paused to think back at what Draco said, and blushed guiltily. "It's not my fault!" Harry exclaimed. "You were awfully close and it was really hot."

Draco paled at that.

"NO! That's not what I mean!"

"Oh my god..."

"Nothing happened, you were just pulling me into your bed, that's all..."

"Oh my _god_..."

"No! We didn't do anything harmful, we just slept..." Harry winced at his words, wondering why they kept coming out wrong.

Draco gagged. "You took advantage of me while I was sleeping!" he wailed. "You took my innocence, my purity, my pride, my body, my..."

"I get your point!" Harry interrupted, exasperated. "Honestly, Malfoy, even if we did do it, so what? You're making a big fuss out of nothing..."

"Well, excuse me for making a fuss when you went and stole my virginity!" Draco yelled.

There was a loooong silence...

Draco stared wide eyes in horror at Harry and at what he had just revealed. Harry stared back at Draco, equally shocked, but with a different reason.

"_You're_ a... a..." Harry said, completely bewildered.

"Oh my god!" Draco shrieked and jumped up. "I hate you!"

Harry watched as Draco ran out of his room and slammed the door close.

Harry sat there, the fact rolling around in his head repeatedly.

For some reason it made Harry very happy to know that Draco was still very much innocent.

Well, physically speaking, anyway.

..............................................

To be continued...

Next chapter...(possibly): Harry finds it hard to keep trying to act hateful around Draco. Draco's music teacher comes into the plot. Harry gets jealous because of the looks and so-called casual touches Richard gives Draco, who is oblivious to all of this (or is he?) A little of Draco's past comes into play, and Draco begins to put his CD together...

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? I've been writing Dominant!Draco for such a long time that I believe I need a change of pace for once, so Dominant!Draco now becomes Feminine!Draco, well, kinda... I just find it really hard to make Draco seeming submissive and sweet, because in my mind he's just _not_ that! There born the crazy, hilarious story of Roses and Thorns... or I hope it's hilarious, because it'd be very embarrassing if I'm the only person laughing at my own story... umm... lots of struggling for Draco, and there's a slight hint of what that made Draco so determine to become famous in this chapter, if you'd picked it up. Oh, and Seamus will play another important role in revealing Draco's past and indirectly makes Draco see Harry in a different light. All of these will happen after the next few chapters... I think.


	4. Until I See Your Smile

Roses and Thorns

The famous Harry Potter's homosexuality is of no news to the Wizarding World, but when his one and only arch-rival from Hogwarts comes into his 21st birthday party and announces that Harry is his lover, how will the fans of our hero react? Better yet, how will Harry react when he had NO idea that his own rival is his lover? And when Harry asks the reason why, the answer is even more shocking...

.........................................................

Chapter 4 - Until I See Your Smile

.........................................................

August 13, that same day...

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under the glare Draco was giving him across the table as they sat, eating breakfast, two hours later.

After that... erm... _awkward_ incident in Draco's room, the blond had taken privilege of the bathroom for two hours, doing gods know what, although Winelyn the house-elf told Harry she heard some really scary threats and crashes coming from within. No doubt that when Harry went into the bathroom later the whole place was in pieces. The marble bathtub in the shape of a lion's paw was now just stones and rubbles. The sink was smashed until Harry was no longer sure it was a sink in the first place, and water was everywhere, not to mention all the towels were burnt terribly, and his mirror, the mirror that caused thousands of dollars, made of gold and silver, was also shattered pieces and was cursing at Draco nonstop.

Harry had to use a complicate spell to magic the whole bathroom away to gods know where. Well, in fact, the bathroom landed in the yard of a poor old man in Florida, who had a heart attack when he found that pieces of gold was all over his yard. Unfortunately enough, he didn't have the life to spend it.

Now, they were sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast.

The spoon of porridge paused before his mouth as he glanced at Draco through his dark eyelashes, and felt a chill shooting down his spine when Draco's icy eyes glared daggers at him. _This is not good_, Harry thought seriously, _what if he decides to throw my underwear to crazy fans? He _did_ threaten me once before..._

Winelyn burst into the kitchen, singing on top of her lungs as she swept the floor. "I HAS A BROOMSTICK ON A CHIMNEY! I HAS A BROOMSTICK ON A CHIMNEY! THERE IS A SINGING BROOMSTICK ON THE CHIMN..."

All the while Draco glared at Harry.

"MASTER POTTER HAS A BROOMSTICK IN THE CLOSET! HE LIKES TO USE IT WHEN HIS BOYFRIEND COMES OVER BEST!"

Harry's eyes twitched.

Winelyn continued, unaware of the tension in the room, "MASTER MALFOY HAS A BROOMSTICK! BUT LITTLE WINELYN NEVER SEES HIM USES IT..."

Harry choked on his porridge.

"BUT WINELYN SEES MASTER POTTER USES MASTER MALFOY'S BROOMSTICK!!!!" Winelyn carried on as she went out of the kitchen. Harry sneaked another glance at Draco, his face flaming shamefully, and found the blond in similar state.

"Um..." Harry said hesitantly, wanting to cheer Draco up, "don't mind her, she's really honest, you see..."

For the second time that morning, Harry experienced his nose being broken.

A few minutes and many healing spells later...

"I was trying to be nice, you know!?" Harry cried, stuffing a tissue up his nose.

"And I was really nice to not _Avada Kedavra_ you in the first place, you miserable jerk!" Draco yelled back, slamming his fork and knife down the table, so the impact sent the silverware flying up the air and down again with a 'cling._'_

Harry immediately knew that this was not the time to argue with Draco Malfoy if he still wanted his life intact. So, he changed to his stupider tactic, and comforted Draco honestly, "I never _really_ used your broomstick, Malfoy. It's just the other day I found it in your room while trying to find my things, and saw it. It's a really good model, so I went and did a few rounds." Seeing the shocked expression on Draco's face, Harry quickly added, "Don't worry, it's still in top shape. I polished it and all."

Harry thought he was handling the situation pretty well, until Draco screamed at him, "HOW DARE YOU!" and lunged at Harry.

For a few short moments, Harry felt his skin flushed when Draco's body made contact with his, but as quick as it came, it was gone, and all Harry could think of was getting away from his violent creature, and he really did mean violent creature.

It was a long time ago, in sixth year, Harry believed, that he first learned about veela. In actuality, veela were creatures of the dark, a kind of demon created by Salazar Slytherin a thousand years ago. They were beautiful, yes, more so than any other magical or non-magical living being to grace this earth. Aiding their beauty, Slytherin had gifted them with an irresistible charm that would lure men and women from as far as a mile away.

That wasn't the only lesson he learned, though. With all that grace and beauty, veela _did_ have a bad side to them, and it would affect other people who were close enough to experience it. These people, more specifically said, would be the anger-risers, who, unfortunately, were crazy enough to anger a veela, changing their appearance from an ethereal angel to a vicious demon.

Even though these things applied to veela, they didn't necessarily apply to _half_-veela, in which case was Draco, so lucky for Harry, he didn't have to take the full-blow of it.

"Damnit, Malfoy! Let go of me!" Harry yelled, trying to pry off Draco's hands from his neck. He looked up, attempting to glare at the man, but his eyes widened at the sight before him. Draco's eyes were a red hue, bursting with such hatred that Harry had never seen before. His teeth were bare, a soft, growling voice was emanating from deep within his throat, and... _are those fangs_?!

If Harry wasn't scare before, he was now.

"It was enough that you went and..." Draco searched for the right word, "_invaded_ my body, but now you think it's good to take my thing without permission too!"

"First of all, I didn't _invaded_ you!" Harry said hotly. "Second of all, you just put your broomstick there, how was I to know I'm not supposed to touch it?! And third of all, _get off me_!"

To Harry's own surprise, Draco's eyes softened, returning back to their liquid silver color, and the growl changed into a strangled sob. Those eyes shut tight, and the full, red lips trembled. The hands on his neck loosened, fisting themselves on his cuffs. "God, I hate you, Potter," was said by the barely controlled voice, which was quivering slightly. Harry wanted to see his face, but the hair, the golden locks that caught in the kitchen's light, was obscuring his face.

Somehow, Harry knew that Draco wasn't crying.

"Malfoy..." Harry said weakly, wishing that there was something he could do. He was then struck with guilt, and all thoughts of admonishment ran through his head. _I shouldn't have come in his room, I shouldn't have let him pull me into his bed, I shouldn't have slept there, I shouldn't have taken his broomstick without permission, I shouldn't have made him so mad._...

"Why?" was the quiet question, startling Harry. "Do you know how important it is to me?" Subconsciously Harry wondered if Draco was talking about his broomstick or his virginity... which was still intact, by the way. "You live to torment me, don't you?"

"Malfoy..." Harry croaked weakly. "I told you a million times. You are not devirginized. I didn't do anything, I swear to god."

Draco looked up, glaring at Harry. "I didn't talk about that, idiot." Harry turned red. Draco suddenly felt embarrassed (wow, took him all this time.) "Anyway, it's not like I'm the _only_ one here who'd never got fucked." 

Harry turned even redder. "Um... about that... you're quite wrong... actually," he stammered.

Draco stared at him for a long moment, then with an "OH MY GOD!" jumped away from Harry as if he was a newfound disease.

Harry clambered up, preparing for another upcoming tantrum. "Look here, Malfoy, I had a boyfriend, what did you think was going to happen?"

Draco just gaped at Harry in disbelief. Harry Potter... the one person Draco thought was actually _pure_... got... got...

It wasn't fair, Draco thought bitterly, Potter beats me at _everything_!

Before he could start throwing comments at Harry to defend his pride, however, Draco saw a hint of sadness and regret in the other's eyes, and felt strangely connected to him.

"It's not exactly a good thing, really," Harry said softly, his eyes averting to the floor. "Sometimes it's better to wait for your true love to come along..."

Suddenly, all of his anger disappeared, and Draco unconsciously stepped closer to touch Harry's arm.

Harry, surprised, looked up into Draco's shimmering eyes, twirls of silver like unicorn's blood spinning in their depths. The urge to kiss him drilled into Harry's head. "Harry..." Draco said quietly, his tone was like... as if he felt... _understood_ what Harry was feeling. It was odd, and yet, pleasantly so.

There was a strange feeling in the air, and involuntarily they leaned closer to each other, their lips barely a breath apart...

When the cursed phone rang loudly.

They sprang away from each other, flushing deeply. Harry scratched his head, trying to look anywhere but at Draco, who was quickly getting over his embarrassment and was running to get the phone.

"Hello, the Potter's Residence," Draco said in a business-like, soft voice. A mental image of Draco wearing a housemaid's uniform flashed briefly in Harry's head. "Oh... yes, he's here..."

Harry was now standing next to Draco in the living room, looking at the blond curiously. Draco handed him the phone and shrugged his shoulders, answering Harry's unspoken question.

Silently Harry took the phone, wondering who the hell would be calling him at this hour of the day. Most certainly it was not his manager, for he was putting together Harry's finished album, and not many others knew his phone number, except the Weasleys, who knew he hated being interrupted during breakfast no matter what.

"Hello, Harry Potter's speaking," Harry said, and then some kind of indiscernible voice replied, which made Harry glance over to Draco. "Oh, I see... yes, he's ready... oh, that's all right... okay... yeah... I'll see you in a while, then." Then he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him, smiling slightly. "That was your music teacher. He called to say that we have to switch the appointment time because something came up."

"So, when are we going to meet him?"

"Now," Harry answered and pushed Draco into his room without waiting to hear his protest. Somehow, he knew that Draco preparing himself was going to take a long time.

.........................................................

Despite Harry's carefully planned schedule, Draco still took over an hour readying himself. When they got into the private limousine Harry owned, the famous singer had irritably commented on him being such a girl. Draco had replied by telling Harry that being a girl was better than being a no-style, unfashionable dork. Harry had said that he was not a dork, and that Draco was fussy, feminine little b...

Well, no need to ask, a fight broke out between them then.

Now, as they were standing in front of a wizard recording studio disguised as a mere Muggle bank, Draco and Harry were not speaking to each other, stubbornly refusing to be the wrong one.

They both reached for the door's handle at the same time, and an electric spark shot through their fingers when hand touched hand. Harry jumped back, startled, while Draco stared at his hand as if trying to figure out if it had some kind of disease or such.

Shaking his head, Draco entered the place, with Harry following gloomily behind.

Stepping before the reception desk, Draco smiled charmingly at the young lady there. She blushed furiously at his smile. "Hi, may I help you, sirs?" she said, clearing her throat slightly when her voice came out hoarse.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Mr. Richard Harbor at nine thirty today," Harry said, bringing the girl's attention to himself.

She looked surprised, and then her eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned, used to being recognized by young girls like that. After becoming a singer he was more confident and sociable, which was a good thing, really. "Hello, nice to meet you..."

"My name is Angie Rosewood, oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. I've always been a fan of yours!" she nearly squealed.

"Oh, that's very wonderful to know... er... so about Mr. Harbor..." Harry said.

"Oh, yes! Just a moment, please," she said automatically, dialing numbers on the desk. A voice flowed out from nowhere, startling Draco. "Yes, Angie?"

"Mr. Harbor, Mr. Harry Potter and his acquaintance are here," she said, smiling at Draco sweetly. Draco smiled back at her breathtakingly.

Harry felt an unfathomable urge to strangle her. Draco had never smiled at him like _that_. _Now where did that come from_? Harry thought, confused, then shaking his head, he returned back to the present world to hear "... right now please."

Angie looked back at them. "Down this hallway and turn left, it's the first door on the right."

"Thanks, Angie," Draco said, his voice dripping with honey.

The girl blushed. "No problem."

Harry, rolling his eyes and pretending not to care, marched down the hall without waiting for Draco. Honestly, what _was_ wrong with him? It wasn't like he had a crush on Draco or anything, so was that _jealousy_ he was feeling back there?

"You are so obvious, Potter," Draco said, falling in steps with him.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Malfoy," Harry mumbled, annoyed at his own behavior.

"Don't lie, _Harry_," he drawled out the name, flirtingly, and Harry felt himself reacting. "You're not very good at it."

"Shut up, Malfoy," he said, and knocked on the door they arrived at. Draco grinned at him wickedly, which Harry tried his best to ignore.

"Come in."

They did, and once inside, Draco immediately latched his hand onto Harry, leaning closer to him. Harry gave him a horrified look, as if about to shake him off. "We're dating, remember?" Draco hissed, smiling adorably up at Harry.

Dazed, Harry watched, then realizing what he was doing, turned away, blushing slightly.

"Harry, there you are," a voice said in greeting, and Draco looked up.

A man in his thirties was sitting in front a pile of music. He has dark blond hair and blue eyes, obscured behind rectangular glasses. His features were broad, and he has a very friendly smile.

"Hi, Richard, how are you?" Harry said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Fine, bunches of work like always, but enjoyable," he said dismissively, and that was when he saw Draco.

His eyes widened, and he looked speechless. Draco's veela instinct made him take a step back, but Harry's grip on his hand didn't allow him to go anywhere far.

Finally, Richard seemed to be able to regain his voice. "I reckon this is Draco Malfoy?" he said, clearing this throat slightly. Harry almost rolled his eyes. _Draco has such odd effects on people_.

"Yes," Draco said, sticking out his hand and shook the other's. Richard lingered for a heartbeat longer, then released. Draco looked oblivious to the fact, but Harry wasn't. In fact, he noticed and his blood boiled at the very thought.

"I heard a lot about you from Harry," Richard said, smiling. "Harry seems very smitten with you."

Draco laughed. "Oh, I'm sure," Draco said, looking up at Harry with a glint in his eyes. Harry grinned back faintly.

Richard came to his desk, rummaging around the papers. "Pardon the untidiness. It just that I don't usually have guests here."

"It's quite alright," Harry said, looking around for the first time. A system of karaoke was laid along one of the wall, and the DJ system on another. Wires and equipments were everywhere, and impressively enough, they were all from the best brands.

"There it is," Richard said, pulling out a paper. Draco eyed it warily. Ever since that music sheet Harry gave him that day, he didn't trust any kinds of paper anymore.

"Um, Richard, you remember when I told you Draco is not very... er... _knowledgeable_..." Draco gave Harry a glare "about music."

Richard looked mildly surprised. "But surely he can read music..." Draco blushed "... or not." Richard cleared his throat again and said, "Well, then, I can see that we have a lot of work to do." Sitting down, Richard rubbed his temples tiredly, as if thinking, and then looked up at them. "Oh, sit down, please. I'm sorry, sit down, sit down..."

Draco and Harry smiled smally and sat. "So what are you going to do, Richard?" Harry asked, after a while.

"Well, I am pretty busy, but I'm willing to spend two hours on week days to work with Draco, if that's fine with you," Richard said, smiling at Draco sweetly.

Draco looked over to Harry, who was inwardly glaring at Richard. "What do you think?"

Harry jumped slightly and turned to Draco. "Oh, yes, it's fine."

"Great! We'll start next week, since I still have work to wrap up." Richard stood up, and Draco and Harry took that as their cue to leave. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Draco," he said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Oh, _no_," Draco said convincingly, eyes wide. "The pleasure's all mine."

Harry stood there and sulked.

.........................................................

So Draco's lessons began, and Harry went on his tour around the country for a month.

When he came back, he had to immediately started working on his next CD upon his manager's demand.

Weeks flied by, and Harry found that he saw Draco less and less, with himself working his throat raw and Draco being taken away by Seamus to do things that he wouldn't tell Harry. _It's a surprise, Harry, be patient_, Seamus had said to him when Harry wouldn't stop badgering him one day, and that was the most Harry could get out of him.

Harry decided not to worry about it anymore, and instead concentrated on his work. But work seemed so difficult to focus on, as everything he saw seemed to be reminding him of Draco. It was confusing, and frustrating, and not just for him, either.

Wednesday, September 26... the recording studio...

"Damnit, Harry! Concentrate!" Marie, Harry's manager, exclaimed dismally. "You sound like a bloody hound giving his last barks! We've been recording and re-recording this song for a hundred times! I'm getting sick of listening to it! And _I_ co-wrote it!"

"Sorry, Marie!" Harry said apologetically, scratching his head as he grabbed a glass of water. "I can't help it that I'm so... distracted."

Marie huffed, defeated. "Alright, Harry, I give up," she finally said dejectedly. "You go home now, and get a long, good rest. I expect you to come back tomorrow in top condition. I swear, I'm gonna bloody murder you if I have to listen to this song more than I have to."

"Sorry," Harry said, smiling weakly at her. He couldn't help himself. He hadn't seen Draco in three days and his frustration was getting the better of him. What was more irritating, however, was the fact that he couldn't understand _why_ he won't stop thinking about the blond. It was maddening. "I guess... I just need some alone time."

Marie stopped glaring at him, and instead, gave Harry a long, thoughtful look. "You miss your boyfriend, don't you?" she finally said, smirking when she saw Harry blush.

"I am not!" Harry automatically lied.

"Don't lie, Harry!" Marie said, laughing and patting him on the back. "You are probably bitching at me silently for keeping you away from him." _Yes, I'm bitching at you alright_, Harry thought, _but not for the reason you're thinking, no_. She had been screaming her head off at him for the past two hours because he couldn't sing the song right. "Well, go home now and get to know his body nice and lovely so you'll be fully energized when you get back here tomorrow." She laughed again when Harry blushed. "Oh! You are just too cute! Don't think I don't know what you're thinking. I know fully well that men have needs, Harry. I'm have a boyfriend, too." She winked at him. "Now off you go!"

Harry sighed, and nodded. "Alright, thanks Marie. See you tomorrow." Harry apparated.

Harry arrived at the gate of his home. For the first time since he bought this house, Harry realized how big it was. Three stories high, with a spiraling path leading up to the house and the garden surrounding the it. There was even a swim pool behind that house that Harry never had time to properly enjoyed. Was being a singer meant that he couldn't have time to spend with friends and family? He was doing what he loved for once, and somehow, Harry still felt like something was missing.

The light illuminated the living room as Harry stepped inside.

Empty.

A hollow feeling spread itself evilly inside Harry's heart, and he felt very disappointed. Why, though? It wasn't like he was expecting anyone to be home or anything. He knew that no one will be.

Shaking his head, Harry turned on the TV. He hadn't watched the news lately, and it'd be good to keep in touch with the world.

The news channel turned on, and voices started floating out, but Harry didn't exactly feel like sitting down and watch it, so he went in the kitchen instead.

A vision of Draco standing in the kitchen flashed through Harry's head, and for a moment he really believed Draco was there.

Oh, you're home.

Harry remembered coming back home one day from work, tired and hungry, and Draco was wearing that ridiculous apron and making food.

Harry opened the refrigerator. There were no more food. It seemed like Draco hadn't been home for a while.

He sighed, and turned his head to the table, where they sat together, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner sometimes.

Honestly, Potter! I didn't poison the food, if that's what you're thinking...

Harry shook his head. _Get a grip, Potter_.

But Harry couldn't help it. He really _missed_ Draco.

"... Draco Malfoy as our guest today!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the name mentioned, and with a lightning quick speed he ran out into the living room, eyes wide as he stared at the TV.

Draco was in it.

What's going on? Harry thought, his heart running miles a minute. _What's he doing there_?

Draco was smiling and speaking to the host of the show and was being especially pleasant. They were saying something, but Harry couldn't make sense of it. All he saw was Draco, with his hair blowing about his head in wisps of silver and gold. Draco, who was smiling beautifully with those supine lips. Draco, with sparkling silver eyes that were full of laughter...

Then Draco did something strange. He stood up and took the microphone being given to him by the host, and suddenly, music blared behind him and the background in the TV faded away into black and blue, leaving the blond to stand on stage, his pale complexion contrasting against the darkness.

Then, to Harry's surprise, he started to _sing_.

The world keeps on passing by   
Every moment, every day   
It seems like a lifetime   
And all I could do is smile 

Someone told me the world is beautiful   
Reach with your fingers and grasp it   
You will feel whole 

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco. His eyes were closed, light eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he sang, and every word that left his mouth was like an angel's song, fusing together to form something too magical for words, and it was _Draco_ that was singing, and he was amazing, unbelievable... incredible.

But I don't feel it   
It's never been there   
The world ain't beautiful   
And I don't feel whole 

Harry sat down on the sofa, seeming unaware of his surrounding. Draco's voice was spellbinding, and from the angle that the camera was at, the audience seemed to think so too.

Something beautiful   
Something magical   
A miracle   
I've been   
Lonely for so long   
You chase it away   
Look at me, you light my world   
Smile at me, you understand   
You turn me inside out   
You are the moment I've been waiting for (yeahhh ohh) 

Draco's hair blew back from his face, and Harry sat there, completely mesmerized as he watched Draco's every move. He watched as Draco's free hand lightly grasped his shirt's sleeve in nervousness. He watched as Draco took a step forward and leaned a bit to the right. He watched as Draco opened his eyes and gave a breathtaking smile...

Waking up in the morning   
When I feel cold and worthless   
I realize that there's you   
Turning around   
I see your smile   
Your eyes, your face, your hands   
And I believe again 

Something beautiful   
Something magical   
A miracle   
Lonely for so long   
You chase it away (so far away)   
Look at me, you light my world (brighter and brighter)   
Smile at me, you understand   
You turn me inside out   
You are the moment I've been waiting for (yeahhh ohh) 

Everything faded away, so that the light was only focusing on Draco, whose eyes were sparkling brighter than before. Harry briefly remembered, back in Hogwarts day, when Draco's eyes would lit up like that as he held his test in his hands, and whenever Harry saw that expression on Draco's face he knew the blond had gotten an almost perfect score on his test.

Draco's voice was softer now, almost luring its audience into the warm depth of an invisible heaven that could only be found in that absolutely magnificent voice.

Someone told me the world is beautiful   
But I never truly believed   
Until I see your smile 

"Home early today?"

Almost in a dreamlike state Harry turned around, and this time, his heart stopped in his chest.

Draco was standing there, in the middle of the door, holding two bags of grocery. His expression was one of surprise and there was no sparkle in his eyes, but seeing Draco there, it seemed surreal somehow. Harry did not move, he did not reply, and he continued to stare at Draco, his face filled with awe. Subconsciously he wondered why he had never truly appreciated how gorgeous Draco was.

"Good thing, too. I just bought some stuff to make dinner, haven't realized that we ran out of food," Draco said casually, kicking off his shoes and coming further into the room. "What?" he said, finally realizing that Harry was staring at him unblinkingly for almost two minutes now.

The music in the background seemed to slowly fade away, until Harry felt like he was in a movie, where his lover had just come home and he himself had just realized how much he missed him... loved him.

"Potter, you're staring at me as if you're in love with me or something, stop that!" Draco said, but Harry didn't snap out of his reverie for a few moments.

He shook his head. _You have no idea_, he thought, and felt a large smile made its way across his face.

Draco was bewildered at his change of expression, but after a while, he returned Harry's smile with one of his own - one that, if possible, was even more stunning than any he'd ever given out before.

The world ain't beautiful   
And I won't feel whole   
Until I see your smile... 

.........................................................

To be continued...

Next chapter...(possibly): Seamus realizes where he'd seen Draco before, and confronts Draco about it. Hermione and Ron come after seeing Draco on TV. They are suspicious, oh yes, m'dears, _very_ suspicious evil smile. Harry goes to see Draco at his lesson with Richard, and finds that the instructor is very... _physical_ when it comes to Draco. Hmm, and they say a woman's jealousy is to fear of. How about a man's?

Note: Right, I am SO sorry this took so long to come out runs away I hope you guys aren't _too_ mad at me. I've been scratches out lazy busy --; But it's summer! More updates! (I hope)

I wrote that crap that Draco sang, though if there are some lines that you recognize as from songs then they probably are. That will be the "theme song" of their relationship. I was thinking of finding a song, but was too lazy too. If you guys have any suggestions for songs (because you hate mine or whatever), please do tell.

By the way, Winelyn is still a very young house-elf (daughter of Dobby and Winky), so her magic isn't fully developed yet, meaning she can help with the little things in the house, but aren't allowed to do much magic in case it gets out of control.

This is very scary for me, but 

Umm, if anyone would like to be a beta for this story, I will really appreciate it. Thanks.

REVIEW!


	5. Musical Rivals!

Roses and Thorns

.................................................................

The famous Harry Potter's homosexuality is of no news to the Wizarding World, but when his one and only arch-rival from Hogwarts comes into his 21st birthday party and announces that Harry is his lover, how will the fans of our hero react? Better yet, how will Harry react when he had NO idea that his own rival is his lover? And when Harry asks the reason why, the answer is even more shocking...

.................................................................

_Many hugs and kisses to CuriousDreamWeaver, who is an absolutely wonderful beta. Thank you so much!_

.................................................................

Chapter 5 - Musical Rivals!

Sunday, September 28...

"Okay Draco, you're done!" Seamus exclaimed happily, jumping up from his seat.

Draco sighed in relief and stepped away from the camera. The shooting was over, and Draco couldn't be happier. "Thank God, I was about to die from the blinding lighting effects."

The photographer gave Draco an especially nasty look that he promptly ignored.

"Good job, Draco," Seamus nodded in an approving manner. "You were great. You've got some intense, hot looks going there. I can't wait to see the results."

"Thanks, Seam," Draco flashed him a grin, taking a gulp of water from his water bottle. "Glad I did well on my first shoot."

"You're a natural," Seamus said excitedly. "I've never had a better deal than you. Gosh, if you don't have a boyfriend right now, I'd eat you up and savor the moment."

Draco laughed weakly, thanking all gods that he was saved from the horny devil's clutches.

Seamus looked down at his clipboard and made a check mark, then looked back to Draco. "Your appearance on TV the other night went great. People are calling the host and demanding to see you again. Of course, you won't be going back to that dratted show if I can help it. Damn bloody bitch of a host won't stop clinging on to me, even when I blatantly kissed her male assistant." Draco snorted. He bet anything that Seamus had thoroughly enjoyed her attention, female though she was.

"Alright, we're off to a good start. A lot of people were calling me asking for you to be in their shows, and some wanted you to be on their radio stations. WWN also wanted you to be on their station. This is wonderful news, Draco, because newbies are usually never asked to be on shows until they're widely known. I don't think I've ever had anyone who is shooting up as quickly as you are." He beamed at Draco happily. "And your lessons with Richard are going well, yeah?" Draco nodded. "Good, I'm impressed with your voice, darling. It's a beautiful, beautiful voice, and it helps when you sing the notes right." Seamus grinned at Draco's fiery glare.

"That's not funny."

"Oh yes it is," Seamus said slyly. "I was there at your first music lesson. I thought I was going to die."

Draco crossed his arms defiantly. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were the one who had to go through that horrifying experience."

"Horrifying?" Seamus raised an eyebrow. "You seem very much taken with your music, unless I'm mistaken...?"

Draco turned a bit red. "Well, it _is_ fun... once you know..." He seemed to be having some difficulty saying "how to sing."

Seamus watched him for a bit, and then raised a manicured hand to touch Draco's cheek. "You're blushing," he stated.

Draco, against his will, turned even redder. "I am not!"

"Yes you are," he said, a smile slowly forming on his face. "And you are just so cute! Come here, let me pinch your pretty blushing cheeks!"

In and out the building, people looked up from their daily routines and wondered who had been the one to let out that terrified shriek.

.................................................................

Monday, September 29...

The Burrow was, strangely, very empty today. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had gone off to have tea with Severus and Remus. Ginny went with her boyfriend to London for a shopping trip, therefore, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. They had agreed to come and look after the house while the others were gone.

The said pair pair were, currently, subject to a rather eerie surprise.

Hermione was staring at her morning newspaper, and Ron was staring at the TV.

"Hermione..."

"Ron..."

"Did you notice something odd in the _Daily Prophet_ today?"

"Did you notice something odd on TV today?"

They both looked up across the room, and said together, "Like Draco Malfoy? Yes, of course."

There was a moment of silence in which the shock took its time to completely and chillingly reached their brains. "DRACO MALFOY?"

Hermione folded her newspaper up neatly and came over to sit next to her husband, who had a rather nasty green color spreading across his face. "I feel sick," he told her faintly.

"Not now, Ron," Hermione said dismissively. "Now... when did Malfoy suddenly become 'an amazingly talented wizard with the ability to charm his audience with his magnificent voice'?"

"No, last I heard, he was 'a poncy little git of a ferret who spends too much time fussing over his strikingly blond hair'," Ron said disdainfully.

"His hair is pretty, Ron," Hermione said offhandedly, which did nothing to help ease the violently greenish purple color on Ron's cheeks. "Back to the matter at hand, the _Daily Prophet_ dedicated three whole pages to Malfoy's appearance on _Magic Around the World_ the other night. Apparently, he did some singing and now everyone's talking about him."

Hermione sat there, her mind ruminating over the possibility of this odd and sudden change. Why would Draco Malfoy be singing on some show? And why didn't Harry mention anything about this when they last spoke to him? Something fishy was going on here, and Hermione didn't like it one bit.

"Ron, don't you think this is a bit... suspicious?" she asked after a while, looking at her husband, who had just turned off the television.

Hermione, who worked at the Ministry, had suggested a few years ago that the Wizarding world should use TV so they could be informed with everything that was happening around the world. After a few months of many heated arguments and meticulously written papers, Hermione's idea was approved.

So now, almost all Wizarding families had televisions. The Wizarding community was actually very happy with this idea, and people were creating more and more Wizarding shows, and _Magic Around the World_, one of the most popular music TV shows,was one of them.

"What's..." Ron began, and saw Hermione's pointedly look. "Oh, yeah, I see what you mean...

"DRACO MALFOY IS MANIPULATING HARRY INTO MAKING HIM A SINGER SO HE CAN OUTDO HARRY AND MURDER HIM WITH A PLASTIC SPOON!" Ron stated dramatically and loudly, jumping up on his feet.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "... plastic spoon?" she inquired, and hid a smile at Ron's blushing face.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Well, I wouldn't jump to conclusions and say Malfoy is manipulating Harry into making him famous, but he is definitely doing something. I knew something was up the moment Malfoy showed up at Harry's birthday. He wasn't even invited, and I didn't tell anyone about the masquerade except you and, well, the invitees. Not only that, he just _happened_ to know who was Harry, and I don't know... Harry did look very surprised at seeing him there. Perhaps this is some kind of scheme Malfoy came up to hurt Harry..."

"Hermione, get off it already! Harry agreed that Draco was his lover. Why would Harry go and say such thing if it wasn't true? I know Harry. He wouldn't lie to us," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione just stayed silent, thinking, pondering...

"Something's definitely up, Ron," Hermione said finally, "and I'll be damned if I don't know what." She stood up suddenly, her face set.

"Hermione, what...?"

"Go get changed, Ron," she snapped impatiently at him. "We're going to Harry's for a visit."

.................................................................

Same day... afternoon...

Harry looked awkwardly at the entrance to the building disguised as a bank, wondering if he should enter or not. He had been let off early today, after much begging and groveling in front of his manager. He wondered why he bothered, though. Really, it wasn't like Draco was going to appreciate...

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at whoever that had just spoken, and gave a strained smile. "Hello, Richard," he said in a voice that he hoped sounded friendly. In the deepest part of his heart, there was always this very unsettled, fiery, burning feeling he felt whenever Draco went away to learn with Richard (the feeling was more specifically called jealousy, for Harry's information). It was a feeling that made Harry's blood boil at the thought of Richard... _touching_ Draco... Ohhh, who _knew_ what the old pervert would do to Draco... all alone...

Unknown to Harry, the air around him became thick with magic and the door cracked violently.

"Er, Harry?" Richard asked timidly, feeling a bit threatened and remembering that Harry was named to be one of the most powerful wizards in the century. The sign of heavy magic crackling in the air didn't help him ease his worry, either. "You alright?"

Harry looked at Richard immediately and smiled. Richard took a step back at the predatory look the man was giving him. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks. Where are you going?" he said, getting his feelings under control.

"Oh, a meeting with some of my old colleagues," Richard said, relieved that the sinister atmosphere had gone away. "You're here to see Draco, I suppose?"

"Oh yes," Harry said. "I haven't been able to spend much time with him, and I 'spect he's disappointed, you know, since we're _dating_." He unconsciously emphasized the last word.

"Um, well," Richard said hesitantly, wondering what was wrong with Harry today. "He's in there with my nephew." Seeing Harry's confused look, Richard quickly explained, "He's here by my request. Klaus's here to cover the last hour of Draco's lesson for me."

"Oh, and he's... knowledgeable enough to do that?" Harry asked dubiously.

Richard laughed. "Of course! Klaus teaches Music Theory at the London College of Music, and he's a great singer," he said happily. "You go ahead and take a look, I must go now." He made to walk away, but then turned back to Harry. "And, um, Harry? Just a word of advice, Klaus's a big fan of yours, so you might just want to... um... _be careful_ around him, yeah?" With that, he ran away, leaving Harry very confused and wondering what he meant by _be careful_.

.........................................................

'MATT!" Seamus yelled and promptly pounced on a figure in black.

"Oops!" the man called Matt said, returning Seamus's... violating hug. "Hello Seamus, it's good to see you again, but could you please get your hands out of my shirt?"

Seamus pouted convincingly and pulled away. "You're no fun at all, and here I am taking time off of my very busy schedule to go and visit you. YOU'RE EVIL!" he exclaimed dramatically, with tears and all.

Matthew Mongorie was a very handsome man in his early twenties. He had dark brown eyes and long, flowing black hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail.

However, it was currently very disheveled due to a certain blond that was attacking Matt's face. "Ugh, Seamus! NO!" he said, pushing Seamus away with a glare.

"So that's how you're going to greet your old friend, eh?" Seamus looked at him through tears stained eyes. "Well, I hope you're _happy_ seeing me in tears!"

Matt winced as Seamus began to bawl. "Gosh, shut up, you're so loud," he said, then gave Seamus a peck on the lips. "Happy now?"

Seamus' tears magically disappeared. "Immensely," he beamed. "So, how've you been?"

"Just fine until you showed up," Matt muttered.

"What's that?" Seamus asked sweetly.

"Wonderful, thanks," he answered monotonously. "And what pleasure do I own of this visit?"

"Ah, it's nothing, just wondering if you'd be interested in going to lunch with me," Seamus said, jumping around in the amazingly large living room. "It's been such a long time, haven't seen you in about a year, so what'd you say?"

"I have work to do," Matt promptly said, earning himself a threatening glare from Seamus. "But for you, Seam, I'll go."

"Splendid, now go change, love," Seamus said, ushering the man out of the living room. Matt went while muttering under his breath about annoyingly rude guests...

Seamus looked around the room. It was designed so that the glass door taking up the whole wall on the east side was reflecting the sunlight into the slightly glowing blue room. There was a large widescreen TV with a whole set of DVD and VCR next to it, and a shelf full of movies on the opposite side. A circular table was placed in front of a large, black leather sofa, and Seamus squinted his eyes in the dim light to take a good look at the object on the table.

It was a picture frame with its front facing the table. Curious, Seamus came closer and picked it up. "Hmm, who could this be?" he mused, turning the frame over.

The ray of sunlight spilled across the photo, and looking up at him was Matt with his arms around a smiling Draco Malfoy.

For a while Seamus could only sit there and stare at the picture, speechless and shocked. Draco Malfoy? What the hell was he doing here in the photo with _Matt_? More importantly, why hadn't Matt told him about any of this?

And then Seamus remembered, like a revelation just quietly waiting to be found, about a year ago when he was here to see Matt, he'd caught a glimpse of a figure with silvery blond hair in the garden playing with Buddy the dog.

"Hey Matt, is that your new girlfriend?"

Seamus had asked jokingly, and Matt, busy typing away on his laptop, had laughed.

"Yeah, something like that._"_

Seamus didn't ask him about it, because at that moment the figure had looked up, and Seamus had seen familiar liquid silver eyes that were laughing happily.

It was Draco Malfoy that was there, and Seamus had seen him.

But why didn't he remember? Why had he forgotten something so important as Draco Malfoy being _here_, in this very house?

The Draco Malfoy in the picture looked up at him, his eyes filling with warmth and happiness, and then it dawned on Seamus.

Draco's eyes had never looked so _friendly _and_ content_. Seamus remembered the last time he saw him, and it was in February in their seventh year. Draco had been called home by his father, and as he walked away from the castle, Seamus saw that his eyes were full of arrogance, and yet, within his cold exterior, there was a touch of sadness that could easily be missed if one wasn't looking carefully. Why had Seamus been looking at him so carefully? Well, let just say that Draco's departure consisted of him falling into the lake and mysteriously losing his suitcase for half an hour.

Anyhow... so the reason why Seamus didn't recognize Draco was because he looked _different_, but why was he so different? And how did he come to live here? Did Matt know who he was? Matt had never went to Hogwarts, and he lived in America most of his life, not to mention that he was Muggle-born, so it was possible that he didn't know about the name Malfoy, however...

How did Draco manage to hide himself here? and _what had driven him to become Harry's boyfriend? _These thoughts remained firmly fixed in Seamus' mind, but that was not all. There were a few unexplained loopholes that were very suspicious...

"We met after I broke up with Charlie, and everything else started from there..."

Harry had told him that, but Harry broke up with Charlie about a year ago, at the same time that Draco was still living with Matt, and, from what he'd seen, was his boyfriend, therefore...

Seamus' eyes widened. _They couldn't have been dating since last year!_ he realized with a jolt._ Which means that Harry lied! But... but why? Does that mean that they're not dating, after all? And what about Matt? Why didn't he mention breaking up with Draco?_

Footsteps approached quickly, and jumping out of his reverie Seamus hurriedly set down the photo and ran over to Matt with a bright smile on his face. "Oh, you look absolutely stunning! Does this mean you're trying to impress me so we can go on a date?"

"You wish, it's only luncheon," Matt said, grabbing his keys. "Hurry up and get out, I'm closing the door."

"Aww, don't be shy, Matt, you know you love me," Seamus cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon," Matt muttered and walked toward his car, Seamus following.

This is extremely curious, Seamus thought, _and I'm not leaving this puzzle alone until I have my answers_.

.................................................................

Back to the recording studio... the practicing room...

Harry had barely reached the door when he heard booming, vicious yells coming from it.

"YOU MONKEY FACED JERK! I WAS DOING IT RIGHT!" the voice was unmistakably Draco's.

"No, you weren't! The way you were singing, even a parrot sounded better! Try again, why don't you, and stop screaming into my ears!" A strangely accented voice came, and Harry guessed that this was Klaus' voice.

"I AM NOT SCREAMING INTO YOUR EARS! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS? IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LISTEN TO A LITTLE BRATTY BITCH LIKE YOU THEN YOU'RE WRONG!"

Harry winced. If he could hear Draco loud and clear five meters away from the door, then he could pretty much imagined how Klaus must feel being in there alone with Draco. Sighing, Harry opened the door and crept in.

The room was very large, with a grand piano next to a very wide window that looked down to the street below. Other than that, there was just a coffee table and a sofa on the far side of the door.

"I'm twenty seven," Klaus snapped, sitting in front of the piano. Draco was standing in front of him, his arms crossed and looking very petulant. "Older and clearly, wiser than you."

"YOU FREAK!" Harry covered his ears as Draco's voice carried their way to him.

Harry decided that it was time he interrupted them, lest they, or rather, Draco, did something regrettable. "Er, hello," he said awkwardly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" the two men turned around and glared hotly at Harry, who jumped back as far as he could.

"Er, I'm here to see Draco," Harry squeaked, rather unceremoniously.

Draco gave a sigh, and looked away. "Hi, Harrrryyy" he said affectionately, but it came out in a very bored drawl.

Harry walked toward Draco, and that was when he took a good look at Klaus.

He looked very... exotic, was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. Klaus was a bit shorter than Harry, about Draco's height, and very slender. He had large bluish violent eyes with dark green tints edged around the pupils. Freckles were sprinkled across his pale cheeks and high, curved nose. "Hello, my name's Klaus, and you are...?" he said, extending his hand, and bending a bit, so that the short blond hair that was glinting slightly red in the light fell down to curve around his high cheekbones.

"Harry," Harry replied, taking the hand. "Harry Potter."

The result was immediate. Upon hearing _Harry Potter_ Klaus immediately looked up at his forehead, and then, without a word flung himself at Harry. "HARRY!" he squealed loudly into Harry's ear. "You're my hero!" And like a little puppy he magically took out a pen and asked enthusiastically. "Will you sign my arse?"

"Er," Harry paused at the odd request.

Klaus seemed completely oblivious to Harry's discomfort and began to pull his jeans down, much to Harry's horror.

Luckily, Draco came over and, oddly, gave Harry an over friendly hug. "HARRY!" Harry wondered how much more his ears could take with all the squealing before they became deaf. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"Oh, um, I missed you, t-" Harry said happily, but got no further when Draco grabbed his face and pulled him into a very deep and long kiss.

Hazily Harry wondered why there was such a tense feeling in the air, and when Draco released him, he realized it was emanating from Klaus.

Draco, on the other hand, was smirking very smugly and looking at Klaus with a superior look.

"HARRY!" Harry jumped when Klaus shouted his name. "Who's HE?"

"Draco?" Harry smiled, feeling a bit abashed. "He's my boyfriend."

"_Lover_," Draco lied convincingly, taking delight in the way Klaus turned violently green. "We are _completely_ and _honestly_ and _undoubtedly_ in love. Right, Harry?" Draco batted his eyelashes at him.

Harry seemed a bit startled at Draco's sudden affection, but nodded anyway. "Er, yeah, of course."

Draco turned back at Klaus and grinned evilly. "So, should we carry on with the lesson?"

Klaus glared at Draco, but when he turned to Harry, he smiled pleasantly. "Please take a seat, Harry. I'm _sure_ you'll find the next half hour very enjoyable."

Harry sat uncertainly, but not after letting Draco peck him on the cheek (Klaus looked very murderous, for some reason), and watched.

Well, the last half hour of the lesson would _have_ been enjoyable, had Klaus not pointed out every single little mistake Draco made, and Draco stubbornly refused to admit his faults, and them both began throwing Harry very meaningful questions that he supposed must be asking him to take side, but Harry was too worried for his life to do so...

When the lesson ended, Harry looked so relieved and happy that it was impossible to miss.

"That went well, didn't it?" Klaus asked Harry sweetly, coming over to him.

"Oh, very well," Draco laughed falsely, grabbing a glass of water.

Klaus ignored Draco completely and came even closer to Harry, much to his discomfort. "Er..."

"I'm glad to have met you today, Harry," Klaus practically purred, pressing himself to Harry.

A few feet away, Draco's watchful eyes twitched.

"Um, same here," Harry said politely, trying to back away, but to no avail, seeing that Klaus just kept advancing on him. "Er, um..."

"You know, Harry, I've been such a big fan of yours since I was still in college," Klaus said, fluttering his eyes prettily.

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess, er," Harry said desperately, trying to get away from the man.

"I never would've dreamed that I would meet you here, of all the places," Klaus continued, unaware of Harry's awkwardness and Draco's icy glare. "Harry," he looked up at Harry with the utmost innocent look almost matched that of Draco's, and leaned closer. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Oh, um, okay..." _Someone help me..._

"Can I kiss you?"

Harry fell back onto the sofa in surprise while Draco turned an unpleasant shade of red.

"Oh, erm, Draco..." Harry tried to say, as Klaus was practically straddling him. _So this is_ _what Richard meant by be careful_...

"Oh, Draco won't mind," Klaus gave a rather strained laugh. "Will you, Draco?" He turned to Draco, who was gripping his glass of water so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Oh, no, no, go ahead," Draco said airily with a very forced smile on his face. "Don't mind me, just go on with your..."

"GREAT!" Klaus exclaimed, and without another word kissed Harry hard on the mouth.

The glass Draco was gripping shattered loudly while the room temperature mysteriously dropped below freezing point.

Harry became stilled, too shocked to move or think of anything except that Draco was watching.

After a long silence in which the sound of Klaus kissing Harry could be heard, Harry managed to jerk out of his shock and pulled away, coughing.

Klaus, on the other hand, looked positively gleeful.

Harry looked back at the place where Draco was, and with a jolt realized that the blond was not there. "Draco?!"

Oh no, Harry thought worriedly, _Draco must be angry. I mean, what if he thinks I'm some unfaithful jerk who kisses anyone in sight? But Klaus kissed me! Wait... why was he kissing me anyway? And where is Draco?? Oh no, perhaps he's out there, buying some kind of weapon to kill me... but Draco's very clean, he wouldn't want to dirty his hands with blood while he can always curse me... so where did he go????_ Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was speaking them out loud.

"Um, Harry?" Klaus said, sweating a bit. "Draco... he left through that door."

Harry turned around, and gave Klaus a small smile. "Um, thank you, um, I'm going now." And then he practically fled the room.

Klaus smirked evilly.

I want Harry, and not even his boyfriend's going to stop me.

.................................................................

"Draco, wait!" Harry panted, trying to keep up with Draco as they walked up the path to Harry's house.

"Leave me alone," Draco said moodily.

"But, Draco," Harry said breathlessly, grabbing Draco's arm. "Let me explain..."

"EXPLAIN?" Draco glared at Harry, jerking away his arm. "Oh, no, there's nothing to explain. It's clear enough as it is."

"But Draco," Harry said, confused. "You did say it was alright..."

Seeing the thunderous look Draco was giving him, Harry knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Um, well, I didn't kiss him back..."

"And you didn't pull away, either," Draco said, returning to walk up to the house again. "Imagine if the _Daily Prophet _hears, The great Harry Potter is a two-timing, unfaithful, blatantly disgusting little liar..."

"Draco..." Harry began, then stopped. Something in his mind clicked into place. "Draco, are you... _jealous_?" The very thought brought a very, very warm and fluffy feeling to Harry.

Draco froze in place and turned around so quickly that he nearly knocked Harry with his arm. "_Jealous_? Why would I be _jealous_ of _you_? I mean, just because I'm a bit irritated that the man who had done nothing the whole hour but criticizing me and you doing nothing to stop him _and_ then kissing him in front of me, your _believed-to-be_ boyfriend, doesn't mean that I'm _jealous_!"

"But..."

"And just because I'm fuming, and walking a bit fast, and yelling at you, and acting a bit out of myself, _don't mean that I'm jealous_!" Draco ranted on as he opened the door. "So don't you go around think that I am, 'cause I'm _not_!"

Harry grinned. Whatever he said, Draco definitely sounded jealous.

"Go away, Potter!" Draco huffed angrily, going into the living room. "Stop following me!"

"But this is my house!"

"Go away anyway. Your presence is unwelcome."

"But this is my house!"

"You are repeating yourself, and making me do so: GO AWAY!"

"Ahem."

They both turned around at the direction of the sound, and stared.

Sitting quite comfortably on the sofa, were Hermione and Ron, their arms crossed and an expectant expression on their faces.

"Hello, Harry, _Draco_," Hermione said, smiling in a way that Harry knew too well couldn't mean anything but trouble. "We've been waiting."

Harry gulped, while Draco unconsciously gripped Harry's hand. One thought was in their minds:

We're in trouble.

.................................................................

To Be Continued... 

**Next chapter**...: Hermione and Ron talk to the lovely couple. Harry takes Draco to the nursing home, in which Draco finds out a whole new side of the Boy Who Lived, including the fact that Harry can play an (electric) guitar and sing beautifully... and professionally! There is a possibility of Seamus confronting Draco about his past... and Klaus is as obsessed with Harry as ever! Oh, yes, a song Harry wrote for Remus will perhaps be there too! 

**Notes**: Hurray! Another chapie is finally finished, and guess what? The story is barely half way done! Thank you, CuriousDreamWeaver for betaing this chapie, and all the reviewers with your lovely comments. You guys are awesome!   
One thing, sorry about the disrupted notes from the last chapter. What I meant to ask was your thoughts on the breakfast scene. I personally thought it was a bit crazy, with the broomsticks and all... I seriously thought about rewriting it, but, you know... I'm a lazy bug.   
Klaus's a BIG fan of Harry, and you'll find out why he'd never heard about Harry having a boyfriend until now.   
Um, answers to questions: Draco being a veela truly has no purpose, though it _might_ have a part in saving Draco's life in very later chapters...  
Does Draco love Harry? I don't know, does he? )   
A reader asked if Draco's going to be more famous than Harry, and I don't know... well, I _do_ know, but I know you guys don't want to know right now, right? ;)   
Who is Matt? Well, Seamus did a general description of him, right? So now you know! Btw, did you notice that I cleverly planted his name right in the first chapter of this fic? Heh...   
Was Matt the one who made Draco want to be famous? Sort of, he is the cause, but Matt is just another innocent victim in the games women play... er... never mind. Everything will be cleared up later on. And I don't know if he loves Draco or not, sorry.   
Erm, Draco will tell us the reason as to why he wanted to be famous, and why he's still a virgin... lol, I always wanted to write about Draco being a virgin, but at age 21... it's sort of sad for him... poor Draco... hopefully Harry will get through his thickheadedness and just ravish him already! There is a reason why this story is R-rated, you know? ::glares at Harry:: (Harry: sorry...) That's all, readers :)


	6. The Changes In Us

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Changes In Us**

* * *

**Monday, September 29... Harry's kitchen...**

Harry was making tea.

Well, Harry was _trying _to make tea. It was rather hard when Draco was jumping up and down in his kitchen and yanking his arm up and down in worry. "Draco, will you _stop_ pulling my arm? I'm trying to make tea here!"

Draco gave a very adorable pout that Harry doubted he would have shown if he had known how adorable it was. For some odd reason, Draco was under the pretense that he was very manly. Really, a slender guy below the height of an adult, with beautiful silver eyes, long eyelashes, and such high cheekbones that no man should have, is not defined as _manly_. So, physically, Draco was not manly, and mentally he wasn't very manly, either. Draco was vain, exaggerating, whiny, he pretty much possessed all traits of a drama queen. Oh, and he _loved_ shopping. It was unbelievable how much money Harry spent every month on his shopping sprees, and in all honesty, Draco didn't even wear half of the stuff he bought. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Draco was trying to bankrupt him, but now he didn't mind at all, since all of that was worth it as long as he could bring a smile to Draco's face.

Since Harry was wrapped in his own dreamy thoughts, momentarily forgotten that Hermione and Ron were outside waiting for him, and that Draco had stopped pouting and was giving Harry a very odd look, it was quite understandable that he didn't notice himself pouring hot water all over his hand instead of the cup.

"Harry, are you trying to burn yourself?" Draco demanded, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

_Even his touch is light and womanly..._ Harry thought with a sigh, pulling himself out of his reverie -

And realized that his hand hurt like hell.

"WAAAH!"

Hermione and Ron looked up from the TV upon hearing Harry's scream, shrugged and went back to watching _WTV_.

"You idiot!" Draco scolded, holding Harry's hand gently under the warm water. "What were you thinking, pouring hot water over your hand like that?"

"Sorry," Harry said absently, watching Draco's eyelashes falling over his eyes as he spoke. _He's really beautiful_...

"Here, put your hand there for a moment, I'm going to get my wand and fix it. _Stay_," Draco said, and when he was satisfied that Harry wasn't going to move, walked away to find his wand.

Harry watched Draco and fell into another dreamy reverie. _He cares, but Draco never cared. Perhaps he likes me..._ with another sigh, Harry leaned back against the counter, and knocked over the pot full of hot water.

"YEEEE-AAAAAH!"

Hermione and Ron both looked up from the TV again, deeply curious, especially when Draco ran out of his room and rocketed straight into the kitchen, banging the door in the process. "Odd..." Ron said.

"Very odd..." Hermione agreed thoughtfully, never before seeing Draco Malfoy looking so flustered.

"I told you not to move!" Draco said furiously, helping Harry out of his soaking wet shirt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Harry apologized, not knowing why, since it was he that was burned with hot water.

Draco, on the other hand, was staring at Harry's chest in a moment of surprise. _Wow,_ he thought, impressed. _Harry has muscles_. Unconsciously he raised a hand to Harry's chest.

They both froze in surprise, then simultaneously jerked backward with a yelp, causing Harry to bang his already injured hand onto the edge of the counter, and Draco to slip on the floor and hit his head on the table. "Oww..." they said, then glared at each other. "This is all your fault!" both accused, and glared harder.

"Er, guys?" Hermione poked his head through the door. "Are you quite done? We don't have all day, you know?"

Still giving Draco a dark look, Harry said, "Go on, Hermione. We'll be right out there."

Nodding dubiously Hermione left, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later...

Harry settled the cups of tea down and seated himself next to Draco, on the opposite side of Ron and Hermione, who were looking at them very seriously.

Inching closer to Harry, Draco whispered very quietly, "If this doesn't go well, it's Plan B."

"Yes," Harry whispered back, wondering what Plan B was, then smiled at his friends. "So, what brings you here?"

"Explain, please," Hermione said shortly, throwing the newspaper down on the table. Harry and Draco glanced down at it. On the headline, was a picture of Draco on the TV show, and below that, was the title: _Draco Malfoy - New Singing Sensation!_

Draco immediately grabbed the newspaper, reading through it. Harry, not knowing what to say, pretended to read it with Draco, too.

The first two pages were dedicated to Draco's years at Hogwarts. Harry was surprised. He had never known Draco was one of the top students in school, or that he had a crush on Hermione. "I did not have a crush on Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"You had a crush on Hermione!" Ron was in shock.

Hermione and Harry looked at him irritably. "He just said he didn't, Ron," Hermione said, and then glared at Draco. "And would you mind not so sound so horrified at that? I'm not a vampire, you know."

Draco glared. "You're worse. You're a woman who slapped my delicately beautiful face. It left a bruise for a day. I couldn't face anyone. You should be ashamed of yourself." He sounded so serious and hurt that Hermione decided to adopt a suitably regretful face just to please him.

"Shame on me," she said somberly, making Ron and Harry snort with silent laughter. Draco, however, seemed not to notice and sniffed unhappily, returning to his reading.

Harry was very interested, because on the third page, it told of Draco's life before Hogwarts, fourth page talked about his family (_Lucius was part French, Bulgarian, Scottish, Polish, German, and Spanish?_), fifth page talked about Draco's friends ("Pansy was _not_ my girlfriend! She wasn't even my friend!" Draco exclaimed), sixth page talked about all the beauty awards he'd won and how popular he was with girls (Here he looked at Harry very smugly and said, "You never knew, did you, that you had such a tough rival?" Harry decided not to tell Draco that winning beauty awards and being popular with girls were _not_ on his list of being a tough rival), seventh page talked about his rivalry with Harry Potter ("Did we touch that much during our fights?" Draco wondered aloud), and how hate had turned to love and now they were going out, and had passionate sex at every opportunity, and many other things that Harry was sure were very inappropriate for a newspaper to write about.

When they finished reading the part about Draco's new career (which compiled of three pages full), the blond and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes.

"These people have very vivid imagination," Draco said finally. "Very creative."

Harry shook his head. "Never mind that, did you see the details they put into your life? Talk about a boring read."

Draco was indignant. "My life is very interesting! With sexy, naked ladies chained to bed and male slaves in leather worshipping me!" They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Hey, one can dream," Draco said, offended.

"Well then..." Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"Do you remember, Harry? How they dedicated a whole newspaper to your life along with the interviews you had had when you became a singer?" Ron asked eagerly. "Ginny still has it in her Harry Potter's fan book." Harry looked horrified, partly because Ginny had a Harry Potter's fan book, mostly because Draco was glaring daggers at him.

Ron mistook Harry's expression and quickly said, "Don't worry! She doesn't keep it under her pillow anymore! She only keeps it as a memory of her first, innocent love."

"Ginny used to keep it under her pillow?" Harry said, shocked.

"That girl," Draco said, "is in need of some serious love."

Ron glared at him. "For your information, she has a boyfriend."

Draco looked bored. "It's not Longbottom, is it?" One glance at Ron's face and Draco got the answer he wanted. "Why am I not surprised?"

Harry, sensing Ron's shaking anger, quickly stepped in. "So, er, the tea's very good, isn't it?" He looked at Hermione helplessly.

"Indeed," she said without interest. "Can we please resume our talk to the real reason why Ron and I are here?"

"Er, sure," Harry said hesitantly, and earned himself another glare from Draco.

"So, since when did Draco become the new singing sensation?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Since my appearance on TV," Draco answered automatically. "Surely you must have seen it? They've been replaying it on every channel. If that's all you want to know, the door's over there."

"Draco!" Harry scolded, knocking his head lightly. "Shut up."

"Fine." Sulking, the blond turned away and refused to talk to Harry.

"If the drama queen's finished, then I want an answer to this, Harry," Hermione said in her business-like voice. "I don't understand. Ever since you announced to the world that _he's_ your boyfriend, you've been ever more busy than before. I was very suspicious when it all started, but now, I'm not sure suspicious is a strong enough word."

"How about mistrustful, doubtful, questionable, dubious, skeptical -"

"I want an answer," Hermione cut in impatiently, ignoring Draco's suggestions. Feeling very put out, Draco stalked out of the room. They heard his storming footsteps, and then winced when the door of his bedroom slammed close.

"Well, it's nothing to be worried about, Hermione," Harry said, scratching his head. "I always knew Draco has a great voice, and it'd be a waste if he didn't use it. Anyway, he also wants to have a job, to make his own money. You know how he is, he doesn't like living off people, even if it's his boyfriend."

Hermione was staring at him with an unreadable expression, causing Harry to fidget uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped his lie was believable enough.

"So why did you hide him all this time? Why didn't you help him when you first found out about his voice?" Hermione said.

"Er... well." Harry licked his lower lip slowly. "I wanted to keep him for myself, I guess. I mean, I really, really like him, in love, you could say, and just for a while, I wanted to have him all to myself, but that's too selfish, so I decided to make him a singer."

"Why did you always agree to everything I said, then?" Hermione said suddenly. "I always suggested many men, and dates for you, and you always agreed up to it. You made it seem like you didn't have a boyfriend? So you meant to tell me you were lying all this time? And was Draco really okay with it?"

Harry turned red. If there was one thing Hermione was good for, it was knowing about exactly how he felt and that he could never lie very well. What she just said sort of contradict her thinking all these years, and he knew Hermione was smarter than to believe him.

But he had to try.

"No, but I really didn't want you to know about Draco, since I know your family has a grudge against him. I didn't feel comfortable enough to tell you, Hermione. I'm really sorry," Harry said in his sincerest voice. "As for your offers, well, Draco was very understanding." All three of them avoid each other's eyes, knowing full well that the word "understanding" least described Draco. "I'm honestly sorry if this upsets you, Hermione, but it's true, I am with Draco, and we are deeply in love with each other." Harry wasn't exactly sure why he said the last part, but he didn't really care at that moment. He just wanted the interrogation to be over.

There was a long silence, while Harry awaited Hermione's answer with nervousness.

Eventually she said, "If this is the case, then there's not doubt about the problems that are bound to come."

Harry wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but Hermione changed the subject.

"So, where are we sleeping tonight?" she asked happily. "'Cuz Ron and I are staying over."

Ron and Harry stared at her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Hermione?" Ron hissed, when they were alone.

"Don't use that tone with me," Hermione said sharply. "And I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"And what, exactly, are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's best for Harry." Hermione gave Ron a look. "He's obviously lying to us."

"Hermione, not again..." Ron said, frustrated.

"Hear me out, will you Ron?" Hermione snapped. "Obviously Harry's been blackmailed. There are too many loopholes in his story for me to believe, one of them being Harry getting together with Draco last year, because unless they got together right after Harry broke up with Charlie, there's no way it's possible. I mean, Harry was really depressed for a while. Honestly, Ron, do you really think that someone like Harry will get together with his enemy right after he broke up with his boyfriend?"

"Yes," Ron said, then hastily clarified, "I mean, maybe it was a one-night thing that developed into love --" Ron turned a sickly green color. "And I can't believe I just said that."

Despite her impatience, she still felt a little sympathetic toward her husband. "Really, Ron, think for a minute. Would Harry, under any circumstances, sleep with his arch rival, who was, I may add, the son of a Death Eater, even if he's depressed and drunk?"

Ron wasn't one to back down. "Maybe it's a love-hate thing. You know, there's a thin line between love and hate --" Hermione almost felt sorry him when he gripped the arm of the chair to hold himself steady. "I'm turning to Ginny, and it's disgusting."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said gently, coming over and kissing him lightly. "You're so stupid." And she kissed him again.

Of course, after that, Ron couldn't say no to Hermione's request.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Potter?"

Harry winced at Draco's voice. They were in Draco's room, right after Harry had excused himself to go see his 'lover'.

And now his lover was very pissed.

"Look, I couldn't say no, okay? She's my best friend, and it's rare nowadays that I have anytime at all to have my friends over," Harry said, trying to calm Draco down, but all he did was making it worse.

"Are you dense?" Draco hissed. "Are you so completely clueless that you can't see through her ulterior motive here?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry was beginning to lose his impatience. With all the interrogation going on today and then the insulting, Harry'd had enough.

"She doesn't believe you, that's what I'm talking about, and she's staying over because she wants to see proof of us being lovers!"

Harry shook his head. "That- that can't be it. I mean, how in the world is she going to do that?"

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. _Is he being purposely thick headed to piss me off_? "Well, first of all, she'll notice that one of the two guestrooms is occupied by Harry Potter's so-called boyfriend." Harry jumped, realizing that Draco was right. "Second of all, since we've been giving off the impression not only to your friends but also the world that we're very lovey-dovey and that we _never_ have enough sleep every night being _with_ each other, she'll be wanting to see if that's true... also."

Draco was pleased to see that Harry had come to his senses, but he wasn't pleased when he began panicking.

_I have to admit, he can be quite loud when he wants to_, Draco thought, kicking Harry on the knee. "Ow!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's better." Draco smiled when Harry stopped his girlish yells. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"They definitely cannot stay here!" Harry concluded firmly. "We have to do something!"

"My point exactly," Draco agreed. "Now, you go out there and tell them they can't stay."

Harry faltered, then said, rather weakly, "I-I'll do that."

* * *

"So I'll prepare you two a room, then," Harry said.

Draco, who was holding onto Harry's hand, crushed it hard between his slim fingers. Harry tried his hardest not to wince.

"That'll be great, Harry." Hermione beamed. The expression on Ron's face was as sorry as Draco's. Then, seeing the time, she said, "I have to call home and tell mum and dad where we are."

While Hermione went off to call home, Ron said to Harry glumly, "Just to let you know, this is all her idea."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she can be pretty convincing sometimes, eh?"

Ron thought back to the snogging session earlier and sighed. "Yeah."

Draco, feeling terribly inconspicuous, said, "I'm gonna go make dinner." And when he passed Harry, he hissed in his ear, "Just because I don't want to blow our plan."

Harry was too busy thinking about how wonderful the sensation of Draco's mouth near his ear to really care. _God, I'm in such deep trouble_, Harry thought when Draco gave Ron an awfully unfriendly smile and went through the kitten.

"You're in such deep trouble," Ron said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, him." Ron gestured toward the kitten. "I mean, how could you live with him for so long. He seems so... icky." He shuddered.

Harry gave a little smile. "Yeah, he is... sometimes. But he can be really..." Harry sighed, falling down on the sofa and watching as Ron did the same. "I don't know. He's really amazing sometimes. Like... he'd pick out my clothes in the morning, and prepare breakfast for me, even when he's late. And he'd sometimes sit with me and watch TV for a while, and we'll be in this really comfortable moment." Harry's eyes glazed over. "I feel so... calm when I'm with him. I feel like nothing bad will happen, you know? And he has this really sweet smile. God, when he smiles... when he smiles it makes me want to do the impossible, like jumping off a mountain or wrestling with a tiger. He makes me feel so..."

And when Harry looked over at Ron with the expression of a man who'd found what he'd been looking for all his life, Ron couldn't help but smiled at him.

"Harry, you are such a sap," Ron said, laughing.

Harry grinned back, wondering what force on earth and heaven had driven him into saying out loud what he'd kept secret in his heart for quite a while.

* * *

When neither Ron nor Hermione began eating, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at the food, then at Ron, who answered for both of them, "You may trust him, Harry, but we don't."

Somehow, that offended Harry. "I've been living with him for almost half a year, guys. If you don't trust him, then trust me, at least."

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, people, must we have this conversation with everyone who's eating over?"

Hermione looked up. "So we're not the only ones who don't trust him, Harry?"

"Look here," Harry said, annoyed. "Draco's a great cook, that's all there is to it. You can eat the food he'd spent the time and effort making, or we can order Chinese."

Hermione and Ron looked a bit guilty, and picked up their fork.

Draco, on the other hand, looked at Harry in surprise, and with a small smile, sat down next to him, a little closer than necessary.

They ate dinner. At first, in silence, until Hermione complimented Draco on his entree and asked him the recipe. Draco, surprised and pleased, told her and then the conversation continued from there.

Soon, the two were laughing together.

"Yes, and then -- you won't believe what I did -- I cast the Levitation Charm on him!" Hermione finished, giggling madly with Draco. They were eating dessert, which consisted of the chocolate mousse Draco made yesterday, and some ice cream.

"Gosh, that's even worst than the time when I levitated myself while in the bathroom!" Draco said, his face flushed with happiness. Harry watched him, feeling partly dazed by his expression, partly scared because of how well he got on with Hermione.

"Right, anyone care for some wine?" Harry stood up, looking around.

"Oh, red wine, Harry," Draco told him. "I bought a bottle yesterday, it's in the cupboard."

Harry went to fetch the wine as Hermione said, "Oh, he's so compliant, isn't he?"

"Of course, incredibly sweet, too," Draco added, his voice honey-coated. When Harry returned, Draco took the opportunity and leaned up to give him a quick kiss (an act which Ron made a face to). "Yep, incredibly sweet, just like chocolate." Draco grinned.

Harry grinned back.

He was loving the act they were holding up.

* * *

"Good night, guys," Hermione said. "Thanks for the dinner, Draco. It was delicious."

"You're welcome," Draco replied. "G'night, then." And he began walking toward the room he usually slept in.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at him.

"Um, Draco...?" Harry said, looking at his own room meaningfully.

It took Draco a while to understand, and when he did, he blushed. "Oh, of course. I was just..."

"Draco can be rather distracted sometimes, right darling?" Harry said, smiling.

"Just a bit, sweetie-pie," Draco answered with an equally love-struck smile, causing Harry to gagged mentally at the pet name.

Ron stood there and felt like he was in hell. _The end of the world, Malfoy and Harry calling each other pet names... why me?_

"Don't mind me and Ron, you two," Hermione said, winking. "We won't cause either of you any trouble." _Too much trouble, anyway_.

Draco turned slightly red at the implication she was holding, knowing full well that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry and Draco each sat on one end of the bed, staring down at their lap intently. They had stayed this way for almost an hour now, and neither seemed to be willing to move.

_This is all Hermione's fault_, Harry thought, trying to distract himself, _if she hasn't come then this wouldn't be happening. I feel so awkward, how did it come to this? Argh, what will Draco think? Why am I so embarrassed? It's not like she's going to know if we're doing _it_ or not. I mean, she's not a bloody saint, for god's sake, why am I so scared of her? Gosh, I'm getting all worked up over my own thoughts_. Harry groaned. _I'm going mental_.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly, as he had noticed Harry was turning redder and redder by the minute.

When Harry didn't answer him and continued to get redder, Draco leaned over and touched his arm.

This was a wrong move.

"Eep!" Harry shrieked, jumping two feet up the bed.

Draco stared at Harry in bewilderment. Harry could only blush. "Ahem, er, sorry."

The blond observed Harry for a while, until he said, in a rather my-god-this-is-so-obvious way, "You're incredibly sensitive." A sly look crossed his face. "Are you _embarrassed, _Potter? Me, in your room, does that make you _hot_?" Draco's voice dropped several degrees into a low, sexy tone. Harry blushed deeply.

"Don't be stupid, Malfoy," Harry snapped, rather weakly. "Why would I be... er, hot with you in here?"

Draco grinned. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the obvious problem you have down _there_?"

Harry groaned and fell down his bed, turning so that his face pressed against the pillow. He never thought he could be this humiliated.

Draco laughed. "It's okay, Harry, I always have that effect on people. I'd be very surprised if you're not aroused."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry mumbled. After tonight, he was going to make Hermione pay.

There was a long silence, in which neither of them moved, then suddenly, Harry felt Draco's weight on him. "Harry," the blond purred, _right into his ear_. Harry couldn't help but give a little jump... _down there_.

"What the hell are you doing..." Harry growled angrily, turning around, when Draco's mouth closed over his. "Ohmhm..." _Well, I have _no_ objection to this_, Harry thought with a mental shrug.

Draco pressed little kisses to Harry's mouth, his agile fingers finding their way under Harry's shirt. "Mmph!" Harry's surprised squeal was drowned in Draco's kiss. Harry figured that he should just make most out of this, and wrapped his arms around Draco.

The blond's lips left his and made their way to his ear, nibbling and sucking and licking. Harry couldn't help but let out a small groan. "Draco..."

"Harry..." Draco murmured, "your friends are right outside of your room, using a Peeking Spell to look at us."

It took Harry a while to comprehend that, and when he did, Harry nearly pushed Draco away and turned to look at the door. "What are you doing, stupid?" Draco hissed, gently biting Harry's neck. "You're going to ruin our cover!"

_What a cover_, Harry thought dreamily. "What are we gonna do?" The words were breathed across Draco's lips as Harry pulled him up for a kiss.

"They'll probably-" A lick on the lips "-leave-" a small bite on the neck "soon."

Harry barely heard Draco, having taken in by Draco's sweet scent and soft body. He was strangely hot, with every nerve and fiber in his body burning with a desire he hadn't felt in so long. Almost unconsciously his hands trailed down the length of Draco's body, until they rested on the curves of his tight little bottom.

Instantly Draco froze.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have just started.

In a flurry of bed sheets and clothes Harry effectively had Draco under him, blocking out his protests with a fierce, dominating kiss. Harry caught both Draco's hands in his own, using the other to quickly pull the blond's shirt off. Draco's heart beat madly, because the expression Harry wore was one Draco'd never seen before. His glazed eyes ran down Draco's lithe body, drinking in the sight like a wild beast.

Draco suddenly felt a rising fear inside him. The air Harry gave off was different, and his touches were possessive and rather forceful. A sudden thought occurred to Draco as Harry tugged on his pants, that _maybe he wanted to have sex_.

"Hey, Potter, wait a min-" Draco said, but Harry growled and kissed him again. Draco pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at him in amusement. "What do I look like I'm doing?" At that moment Draco's pants came off, much to the blond's horror.

"I'm gonna make you feel good."

* * *

"This is mad," Ron muttered, following Hermione to Harry's bedroom. "_You're_ mad, Hermione. What the hell are we doing here?"

"Shhh," Hermione hissed. "Do you want to be caught?" Ron secretly nodded. He didn't want to peep on his best friend, his best friend _and _his lover. God knew what they were doing right this moment. It was all Ron could do to tolerate their relationship, but it was another matter altogether to _sneak a peek_ on their private life.

When they stopped in front of Harry's room, Hermione expertly whispered a spell. Immediately the door faded away to reveal them the inside of the room. Hermione was about to cast a Hearing Charm, but due to Ron's insistence that they not, she grumpily agreed. Honestly, they were on a mission, not a trip into a nightmare, what was Ron so jittery about?

It seemed like Draco and Harry were talking, then Harry fell down to his bed and rolled over so that his face was buried into the pillow. Draco was touching him, laughing, and then Harry turned around and they kissed.

Ron distinctly made a disgusted noise and turned away.

Hermione, however, was suddenly a different woman.

_This..._ she thought in alarm, _this is hot_. _This is _really_ hot. Oh my god, they're kissing, and here I am, finding all of this incredibly sexy and possibly arousing_. _Not even that trip with Ron to Sicily was this... oh my god... _

While all of this was going in Hermione's head, Ron was having a panic attack inside.

_This is wrong. This is not right. I'm a peaking on my best friend. I never thought there'd be a day I'll wish to be blind. Someone please help me..._

And while they were all absorbed in their own thoughts, Hermione saw Harry push Draco down on the bed and automatically had a nosebleed. _I never knew Harry was so aggressive... ooh! Wow, Harry, go for it! You're almost there! Just a bit... lower..._

Somehow, through all of this, Hermione never noticed how Draco was beginning to resist Harry...

"That's it, Hermione, we're going," Ron said firmly and grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione, being so shocked at what she saw and felt, did not stop Ron.

When they got back to their room, Ron barely got a word out before he was pushed down on the bed, and whatever that proceeded would be best left to the imagination, because Hermione was not a very gentle person when she felt especially ... enthusiastic.

* * *

Draco, being a very smart person, did not take long to figure out that he was in big trouble.

When Harry had successfully removed his pants, Draco was on the verge of calling out for help. In all the years he'd known Harry, he never knew the man was so strong.

"Harry, let go..." Draco said, almost desperately, but Harry, with a wild look in his eyes, bent down and forcefully stole a kiss, pushing his hips down onto Draco with feeling. The blond immediately knew that Harry was _really_ serious.

"What is wrong with you, let go of me!" Draco yelled, his legs lashing out.

"Don't move," Harry growled, his fingers clamping down onto Draco's wrists harshly. The blond stared up at Harry in fear. He couldn't believe it. He was twenty-one, healthy and gorgeous, and he was going to be raped by his 'boyfriend.' He knew it was partly his fault that, teasing Harry so mercilessly, and he knew that it was _possibly_ his fault that he was irresistible, but Harry didn't have to take revenge like this!

While all this was going on, it never occurred to Draco that perhaps he, once again, had accidentally given off his veela's charm, which, if he still remembered, was very effective in seducing people.

"Draco," Harry purred sweetly, moving in between Draco's legs smoothly and expertly. "After tonight, you'll never want to be apart from me, ever again."

Frightened and hopeless, Draco could only do one thing.

He leaned up and kissed Harry.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Lots of love to the super awsomest beta: DreamWeaver!

A/N:_ numerous _apologies to you readers out there ;; I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you so much for those who read and review and read. It makes me happy so read your comments, and that you guys haven't given up on it. Trust me when I say I will never give up on any of the fic:D

In the next chapter, Harry sings, Draco swoons, and an unexpected guest comes!


	7. Our Differences

Roses and Thorns

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Chapter 7 - Our Differences

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Frightened and hopeless, Draco could only do one thing.

He leaned up and kissed Harry.

Draco kissed Harry long and hard, slipping his tongue inside the wet cavern of Harry's hot mouth as he urged him down onto the bed so that their positions were reversed. Harry, momentarily taken by surprise, allowed Draco to do just that.

"Harry," Draco breathed sensually into Harry's ear, sending an excited shiver down the other man's body. Thinking that Draco had given in, Harry gently released Draco hands and proceeded to free Draco's of the last of his clothes.

It was then that Draco decided to take action and kneed Harry hard between his legs.

"Arghhh!"

"Take that you pervert!" Draco shouted, grabbing the alarm clock on the bedside table and repeatedly smashing it down on Harry's head. "How dare you touch me! You disgusting, horrid, repulsive, _nasty_ dog! I can't believe I ever thought you were all right! You're... you're... _evil! _You're a _Draco Repellant_!" Draco was so indignant that he didn't even notice the change in Harry's expression.

"Ouch, ouch, Draco... Draco -- stop!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco away. "What in the world are you doing?"

Draco paused, a bit bewildered, and took a long look at Harry. Beside bleeding profusely on the head and looking very confused, Harry seemed to be himself again. _Just to make sure_... Draco removed the blanket and bed sheet and stared down at Harry's crotch. It looked like it'd... calmed down.

"What's up with you?" Harry snapped, pulling the blanket over himself in embarrassment and indignation.

Draco stared at Harry. "You mean you... don't remember...?"

"Remember wha--?" Harry began, but was cut short as he recalled something. "Oh no... oh, no... no!" he wailed. "Oh my God, I couldn't have done it again!"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What's going on here?"

Harry looked at Draco, his face full of misery and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to, I swear to God! Oh God, I'm terribly sorry."

"Damn right you are, but that's not gonna stop you from explaining to me why you just suddenly decided it'd be fun to jump on me!" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I will explain, but first, could you... er..." Harry turned even redder, "put on some clothes, please?"

It was Draco's turn to blush like mad. Quickly he pulled on his pants. "It's not like it's my fault I'm naked," Draco muttered. By this point, they were too embarrassed to even look at each other and an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

When they had gotten their feelings under control, Harry began explaining, "It's when I was still dating Charlie that I found out about my... strange behavior."

"Strange?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow. "A bit of an understatement."

Harry gave him a look. "Shut up and listen, will you?" To Harry's mild surprise, Draco did just that. "Anyway, it's actually one of the reasons why we broke up." Harry was having a hard time telling Draco this, since he'd never told _anyone _about him and Charlie before.

"Whenever I'm, er... _aroused_, I, well, lose all of my reasons and go with my instincts..."

"Animal instincts," Draco said under his breath. Harry pointedly decided to ignore his comment.

"It's rather complicated. It's like I forget everything in the moment and become very... um, possessive and dominant."

"And you couldn't tell me this before because...?"

"You never asked!" Harry said defensively. "Besides, it's not like I ever expected to be jumped on and um... turned on by you!"

"How things changed," Draco said sweetly. "Who would've expected that the great Harry Potter will be groveling at Draco Malfoy's feet one day, at the mercy of my sexiness."

Harry snorted. "Those imaginations you have are really extraordinary, aren't they?"

"Not too extraordinary, seeing how you _reacted_ to me," Draco shot back, grinning gleefully at Harry's spluttering expression. "So, pray do tell, why, exactly, is your animalistic sex drive one of the reasons you guys broke up?"

"Draco, it's private!" Harry exclaimed. He could not believe he was having this conversation with Draco.

"So, we're 'dating' now, aren't we? We even saw each other naked... almost!" Draco said logically, in his point of view, at least.

Harry sighed when Draco gave him the wide, puppy eyes look. Honestly, in all of his life, Draco was, perhaps, the only person that could pull off that expression without seeming weird, in a physical sense. "Let's just say that on our special night, we spent more time fighting for the dominant position rather than experiencing the romantic first time," Harry said in a very low voice, utterly embarrassed, and it didn't help that Draco burst out laughing upon hearing such personal information.

"Oh my god," Draco sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Are there any thing else I should know about? I never really knew, but you lead quite an interesting life... personal life, anyway..."

"Yes, you're extremely insightful there," Harry said pointedly, but Draco only smiled cutely at him in reply.

"Don't you like being with me, Harry?" Draco inquired, eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Am I a bother?" He scooted closer to Harry, both hands on the bed. Harry couldn't help but stare at the tempting position Draco was in.

Then Draco punched him in the face.

"And that is for being a horny, sex maniac," Draco said, satisfied at the state Harry was in.

"Draco! Are you trying make me bleed me to death?" Harry growled, feeling cheated. Draco always used his weakness against him. It wasn't fair!

"Don't think I'm letting you get away so easily with touching me inappropriately. I'm going to make you pay," Draco said wickedly. Oh, he was going to milk this for all it worth. He knew that Harry's guilty conscience was larger than Draco's love for shopping, and that was saying something. _Oh, how fun!_ Draco thought excitedly, all thoughts of what had almost happened flying out of his head.

Harry looked defeated. "What do you want to do, then?" he asked, knowing before the question came out of his mouth that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

Unable to control his excitement Draco squealed, "I want to see the Backstreet Boys live!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Tuesday, September 30th... Harry's bedroom...

When Harry woke up the next day, he was greeted with a massive headache. Of course, this was all due to the fact that he and Draco stayed up late with Harry apologizing and promising Draco various things, not to mention that he'd been bashed on the head too many times to count, courtesy of Draco. So it was understandable that Harry would be groggy and irritated being woken up at seven in the morning... by Draco.

"Draco, I swear, this just better be good or..." Harry's threat faded away when Draco presented him a tray full of food. There were strawberries and whipped cream, and then pancakes with butter, not to mention a glass of homemade orange juice.

"Er, what's this?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's your breakfast, silly," Draco giggled. "I saw it on a TV show. Isn't it romantic?"

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously. "Since when do you do romantic things for me?"

Draco, deeply annoyed at Harry's ingratitude, slammed the tray down on the bedside table and plopped down onto the bed. "I'm trying to be nice, okay? I know that I'm not a very gentle person when provoked, and I'm making it up to you," Draco said, tints of red gracing his cheek. It was rather difficult for him to be nice, but for some weird reason, seeing Harry hurt struck a chord deep in him.

Harry was taken by surprise at Draco's thoughtful intention, and all of the sudden, he was extremely happy. "Thanks, Draco," Harry said, as equally quiet, and was about to pick up his silverware when an idea struck him. "Um, Draco...?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, I think I sprained my wrist somehow..." Harry lied with a straight face, looking at Draco in a way that he hoped was pitiful.

Draco immediately grabbed Harry's arm. "Let me see!"

Harry pretended to wince in pain as Draco inspected his right wrist. "Looks fine to me, but I guess it's not..." Draco said thoughtfully, and then looked at Harry worriedly. "Does it hurt a lot?"

__

Not when you're holding my hand and looking at me like that. "Sort of," Harry said, trying to chase away his odd thoughts. "Maybe, do you think, you could...?"

A strange look passed across Draco's face, then it was gone. "Oh, right," Draco said, and in a swift movement bent Harry's hand back so that it gave a sounding, painful crack.

"ARRGH!"

****

Meanwhile...

Hermione sat up in her bed and poked Ron excitedly. "Oh, they sound so passionate!"

Ron turned around and buried his face in the pillow, preventing Hermione from seeing the withering expression on his face. "I don't wanna know," he said, his voice muffled. Hermione giggled.

****

Harry's bedroom...

"What'd you do that for?" Harry said, looking at Draco sulkily.

"You're such a liar," Draco said, giving Harry a patronizing look. "I took healing classes in fifth year, so don't think I don't know your trick."

Harry turned red around the ears. "But I--"

A strawberry was jammed rather violently into Harry's mouth, and then a few more in succession, cutting off whatever excuse he was going to give. "Shut up, Harry," Draco said briskly, and when Harry looked at him sullenly while trying to chew the excessive amount of strawberries in his mouth, Draco smiled.

In all of this life, this was the first time Harry experienced the bittersweet taste of breakfast in bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Draco greeted Hermione and Ron off, Harry was bombarded with Hermione's gushing about how being gay was very understandable, and that she shouldn't have given him such a hard time for having such a _compliant_ boyfriend (at this Draco snorted in disbelief) and how if he ever needed her help on sex tips (here Harry blushed furiously while Ron tried not to listen), she was there for him. Harry, terribly confused about her change of heart, nodded blankly.

Beaming, Hermione leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and Disapparated with Ron.

When they were gone, Harry turned to Draco. "What was that all about?"

Draco tried to hide his smile. "If you don't know, Harry, I'm not going to tell you." And Draco proceeded on looking secretive, which only made Harry feel immensely annoyed and rather stupid, at the same time. Of course, Draco would agree if he had known what Harry was thinking, but he wouldn't exactly call Harry stupid. Maybe dense. Really, _really_ dense.

And endearing.

Out of nowhere, Draco began to giggle silently to himself, shaking his head when Harry looked at him curiously. "Harry, let's get ready for work, eh?" he suggested, smiling.

Harry was taken aback by Draco's sudden change of mood and the way the sunlight spilled itself across his lovely face, sensually lightening all the sharp curves of his features. Harry turned away, feeling a bit angry and cheated. Why did Draco have to look so tempting at all the wrong times?

And speaking of which, what happened last night proved to be another mystery as well, because as far as he knew, Harry usually knew what he was doing when he was aroused, and could try, however futilely, to stop himself. However, he just really couldn't remember what transpired from the point when he pushed Draco down onto the bed, to the moment when Draco tried to mutilate his face. _Definitely very strange..._

Harry didn't get any further than those thoughts, though, because the phone rang.

"Pick it up, will you?" Draco asked, walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Which, naturally, meant about an hour.

"Hello, Harry Potter's speaking," Harry said into the receiver. A voice exploded from the other line.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry winced, holding the receiver at arm length. "Er, hi, Marie, it's good to hear your voice," Harry said pleasantly. What had he done this time?

"Don't you use that cutesy, honey-coated tone with me!" his manager yelled. _But this is my normal voice_, Harry thought, startled. "I've been going out of my way for you, setting this up all for the one and only Harry Potter, and _now_! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?"

Harry, being Harry, did not. "Er..."

"Oh, for god's sake! You make me so angry I want to break you apart sometimes!" Marie was positively shrieking now. Harry did not like the sound of that. "Today you're going to the retirement home, aren't you? WELL?"

And then he remembered. Of course! How could he have forgotten? Every three months, he would go and visit London Retirement Center. It was no wonder Marie was mad. Every time this day came, Marie had to find ways to keep his whereabouts a secret. It was hard, naturally, because of the paparazzi, and the fans, who would go ballistic and bring down the place if they were to get wind of where he was. Harry shuddered. He seriously didn't understand why there were so many crazy people out there who would go to such length to meet him. Honestly, the only thing he could do was sing, and that was pretty much it! And the Muggles didn't even know about his magical ability, so that wasn't even worth mentioning. Maybe there was something oddly wrong about him that he did not know...

"Answer me, you stupid arse!" Marie bellowed, pulling Harry out of his reverie.

"Er, oh, um, yeah, Marie, sorry, I remember now. I'm, er, going to be there immediately. Just give me a second..." Harry stammered, running into his bedroom to change.

"You better be ready by the time I get to your house, understood?" Without waiting for Harry to answer, she hung up with a huff. Harry winced and threw the phone down on the bed.

"Right, change," Harry muttered and began finding clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, what on earth are you trying to do?"

Harry looked up at Draco curiously. "Huh?"

Fresh out of the shower, Draco came to find Harry wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever seen, and, horrified, he began to wail miserably, "Oh my eyes, my poor, poor eyes. I shall forever be blinded by Harry Potter's unnatural sense of fashion. Oh, what cruel fate, to let me in such a sight! Please God, smite me with your force so I shall not have to endure this --"

"Are you quite done?" Harry asked crossly.

Draco stopped, and, with a terribly pained look, glanced at Harry. "God, Harry, how you manage to survive the entertainment life all these years is completely beyond me," he said dramatically and opened Harry's closet. "You should be so grateful to have me with you. In fact, I think you should start paying me for every little thing I do for you, then I'd be rich without even trying."

And as Draco rambled on about Harry and all of his flaws, the poor boy could only sit there and sulk, knowing that, deep down, what Draco said was probably true.

__

It's not so bad, Harry thought, feeling warm all over as he watched Draco. _Because I know this is how you show that you care_.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie had to admit, despite her irritation, that she was thoroughly impressed.

"Harry, I've always known you're an exceptionally hot man, but you are positively sex on legs in these clothes." She paused. "Never thought I'd live to hear myself say that to you."

Harry decided to take this as a compliment. "Thanks, Marie, and I'm sorry about forgetting about... you know," he said, smiling apologetically.

Marie slapped Harry hard on the back, her voice sugary sweet. "Oh, don't worry about it, love. I know you'll be treating me to something nice after this, of course?" Her eyes flashed at him dangerously.

"O-of course," Harry agreed meekly.

It was then that they heard the door opening, and Harry turned around, his face lit up considerably at Draco's presence. Marie glanced at Harry and shook her head exasperatedly. _God, he is so in love_, she thought, stepping forward to greet Draco.

"Hello, Draco, I'm Marie, Harry's manager," she said, ignoring Draco's offered hand and instead pulling him into a hug. "I don't think we've met before, but you are absolutely stunning, more so than on TV."

Draco looked at Harry, who shrugged, then gave Marie a winning smile. "Thank you, Marie. I've heard about you plenty of times. Harry speaks very highly of you." Which was, of course, not entirely true, as Harry was prone to whine about her agonizing work schedule most often than not.

Marie glowed at Harry. "Oh, did he, really? Well, I really can't blame him, can I?" She laughed, sounding rather chillingly, and grasped Draco's hands in earnest. "Are you going anywhere today? You can join us. We're visiting the retirement home."

"Actually," Draco said, sounding appropriately regretful, "I'm scheduled for some photo shoots today. But maybe next time..."

Marie frowned, a sign that Harry knew she was not pleased things weren't going her way. "Who's your manager?" she asked suddenly.

Draco, being his clueless self, answered automatically, "Seamus."

"Seamus Finnigan?" she said, a slow, nasty smile on her face. "Oh dear, how could he make you work on such a fine day! I must speak to him at once!" And then she proceeded to call the Irish, right there in the middle of Harry's living room.

****

Ten minutes later...

"I really can't believe Seamus would actually let me get a day off like this," Draco said incredulously. "He's usually very sticky about these stuff, especially with my first album almost finished."

Marie laughed dismissively. "Oh, I'm sure it's fine. He seems pretty happy to let you off."

Draco's eyes sparkled. _She's so nice..._

Harry, of course, knew better. _Oh Seamus, I feel terribly sorry for you._

****

Previously...

Seamus held the phone in his shaky hands, the color draining from his face. "Marie... _she's back!_" he wailed tearfully, completely losing his head.

****

Presently...

When Harry stepped into the gate of the London Retirement Center, old people surrounded him, their jubilant welcome ringing in his ears.

"Harry! It's been a while!"

"Come inside, little child! You have to see this new quilt I made --"

"The wine, Harry, I've been waiting --"

Harry laughed and greeted them all warmly as he was ushered along. Draco stood next to Marie, feeling awkward. For a split second he wondered why he was here.

"They love Harry."

Draco turned to the woman, puzzled. Marie looked at him, smiling. "They all see Harry as their grandchild, and Harry loves them all as the family he's never had." Marie crossed her arms, suddenly saddened. "Harry's quite a sad history, really. It's no wonder he adores all the people here so much, and they treat him very preciously, as well." Marie touched Draco's arm, eyes brightening up. "But he has you now. Maybe with you, he'll find the family he's been wishing for all his life."

A sudden pang of guilt caught Draco by surprise, and he looked away, recalling the real reason why he was staying with Harry in the first place.

"He really likes you, you know?" Marie said softly. "I've never seen him like this before. He's happier than I've ever seen him, actually, and god knows he deserves more happiness than anyone I've met." Marie began walking, and Draco followed suit, not knowing what to say. "I know you used to be Harry's rival in school."

Draco's eyes flickered, but he remained silent.

"I really don't care about your past relationship with him," Marie continued. "Just know that you're very lucky to have him now. Perhaps more than you'd ever know."

They were quiet for a while, watching Harry laughing along with the old people and chatting away cheerfully. "Enough with this mush," Marie said, shaking her head. "I have to go now." She gave him a little push toward the crowd. "Go on. He's probably wondering where you are right now."

Draco noticed that Harry had stopped laughing, and was looking around in puzzlement. When he spotted Draco, Harry smiled and waved. Draco didn't even bother to say goodbye to Marie as he made his way toward the man everyone thought as his boyfriend, feeling an emptiness that hadn't surfaced in him for quite some time.

__

I know how lucky I am, Draco thought as he took Harry's hand, a bright smile gracing his lips.

__

Which is why I'm going to end this facade as soon as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The people here were very kind, Draco noted as he chatted with an elderly woman, Ms. Gasbie, who was knitting a particularly large quilt. Although she was rambling on about the United States' Muggle president, Draco found that he was very fascinated with the subject.

"I was lucky enough to talk to him on my visit to Washington D.C. He was very humorous and easy to speak to. I was most upset when those rumors arose! It was clearly to stamp out his popularity. Of course, it wasn't like anyone fell for it," she said heatedly, eyes barely looking at what she was doing.

Draco laughed, nodding. "Forgive me to say that I'm rather clueless when it comes to, well, politics of the United States."

"Oh, well, wizards don't really care about the Muggle world, do they?" Draco's eyes widened at her, but she merely smiled. "Some of us know, of course. Harry's not very good at lying."

__

Don't I know it, Draco thought, but out loud, he said, "But aren't you frightened...?"

Hearing that made her laughed. "That's just ridiculous! We love Harry, and wizard or not, he's an exceptionally sweet child. That's all that matters, really. And don't worry about us telling other people," she added as an afterthought. "Who would believe us? Besides, we wouldn't betray Harry."

Feeling somewhat reassured, Draco unconsciously gave a little sigh and a little smile, which did not go unnoticed by the old lady. "You're the boyfriend that Harry's completely mesmerized by, aren't you?"

Draco spluttered and turned a shade of red. "He's not mesmerized!"

Ms. Gasbie clucked her tongue and patted Draco's hand. "Come now, dear. You can't tell me that you haven't seen the way he looks at you? I've only known you for a little more than an hour and I still cannot count the times he's looked over." She winked at him knowingly. "Somehow I have this strong feeling that he's not watching this old lady."

As if on cue Harry, in the process of playing a board game called Go with a very loud man, turned and caught Draco's eyes. Reflexively Draco looked away, feeling strangely heated. He could feel Harry's gaze, intense and searching, and he wished Harry wouldn't be so obvious and wouldn't be so... _honest_.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Ms. Gasbie touched Draco's arm. "I have to admit I'm a little bit surprised by your appearance today," she said, the wrinkles on her face becoming more prominent as she smiled. "He's never brought anyone here, not even his old boyfriend. From what I've seen in the time I've known him, this is a rare occurrence, indeed."

Draco, upon hearing such, immediately glanced at Harry. The said man was engaging himself in a playful argument with his opponent about the move he'd just made. He truly looked handsome, in that snug A & F's black shirt and frayed jeans. But his charm went beyond his wild, good looks. It was in the way he smiled, completely sincere and not withholding any of his feelings; the way he pushed his untamable flock of black hair back, the gesture impatient and careless; the way he lowered his eyes in unconcealed embarrassment, or even the way he sometimes got angry over the tiniest of things.

__

The Harry Charm. Was that what the girls in Hogwarts called it when they were in their learning years together? Back then, Draco could not imagine anyone less charming or alluring as Harry Potter, and was always disgusted at the way those idiots swooned over him. He had chalked it up to Harry's undeserving fame, that they only even spared him a thought because he was simply the Boy Who Lived. But that wasn't just all, he knew that now. There were more to Harry, more to his heroic qualities and unwanted popularity. And for some obscure reason, it pleased Draco to know someone so... distinguished in character, so... _Harry_.

"Although he seems fine and happy with the world, I know for a fact that he's not," Ms. Gasbie's voice floated back to him, and Draco pulled himself out of his daze. "Something must have happened in his past, because up until today, I have never seen Harry smile with such happiness."

Marie's words came back to him, and Draco felt a nasty, sinking feeling in his stomach that slowly ate away the cheerful mood he'd been in just a second ago.

Harry was happy.

Because of him.

It seemed they both had forgotten the real reason why they were living together in the first place. It seemed _Harry_ had forgotten that Draco was his rival, the one who knew his dark secret and was blackmailing him to achieve his goal. Harry must realize that Draco wasn't staying with him forever, that he was going to leave once his career reached its peak and he became famous.

It was all Harry's fault, for feeling stupid feelings and seeing things not there. It was his fault for being happy when there was no reason to! Couldn't he see that it was Draco Malfoy he was dealing with, and not just an old friend who just happened to need help?

__

And what about me? Draco thought furiously. _I've gotten a bit lax as of late, acting all lovey-dovey with Harry bloody Potter. For god's sake, what is wrong with me?_

He knew exactly what was wrong with him, however. Harry had somehow stripped off all of his defenses, somehow made him feel like he was, finally, belonging somewhere. It wasn't what he wanted... not how it was supposed to be.

He needed to focus. He must rise to the top, must finish what he started, and leave Harry for good.

The thought pierced through his heart sharply, like poisoned wine and Cupid's arrows, and yet, Draco still didn't realize how hard he'd fallen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt thought he was going mad when Seamus popped out of nowhere onto his desk.

"Hey there, sexy," Seamus purred, leaning down and pecking him on the cheek.

Matt was extremely grateful that he had enough control not to jump back ten feet and scream. "Seamus, would you _please_ stop doing that!"

Seamus pouted his infamous pout and easily slid off the desk, right onto the other man's lap. "Cruel, just cruel. Here I am, thinking of giving you a pleasant surprise and you go and look as if you've seen the devil himself." Seamus attempted at looking disappointed and sad, but the grin on his face really gave him away.

"Oh, Christ," Matt sighed, then crossed his arms. "Get off and tell me why you're here."

Seamus did not get off, but simply scooted closer. "Don't be cold, my little pumpkin," he said sweetly, wrapping his arms around a very uncomfortable Matt. "I'm actually here to take you on a little expedition."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to squeal like a girl and snog you in thanks?"

"Not in so many words, but generally, yeah." Seamus grinned. "Aww, don't look like that, you'll break my heart." When Matt grumbled in reply, Seamus giggled and then turned, quite suddenly, serious. "You'll go, right?" he asked, holding Matt's head in his hands and staring down at him with a threatening glint in his eyes.

In this situation, Matt could only say yes.

"How simply lovely!" Seamus beamed and jumped off of him. "Come now, hurry, hurry!" He gave him little pushes into his bedroom, and Matt, despite his annoyance, couldn't help but laughed at Seamus' adorable attitude.

"Alright, alright! Hold on a second!"

Seamus gave one more push and smiled, watching Matt disappear into his room and feeling extremely gleeful.

If he was lucky, he might be able to solve this mystery between Matt and Draco's past soon.

"Let's see, if I'm not mistaken, then Harry must be at the London Retirement Center today..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Since today was such a warm day, despite its being near the end of the season, Harry thought it would be best to have a picnic outside, and Draco agreed.

So, all of those who'd liked to stay outside to enjoy lunch under a clear sky settled themselves comfortably on the dry grass. That was exactly what Harry and Draco would do, except that the elderly asked Harry to sing for them.

"Er..." As usual, Harry was not eloquent enough to reply to this request. They had all gathered around and stared up at Harry expectantly. Harry hesitated, glancing at Draco for a brief moment.

It wasn't that he was disinclined to sing. He'd done that plenty of times coming here, but this time, it was different. Draco was here, and from the interested look on his face, he had never heard Harry sing in his life.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Draco demanded, hands on his hips. "Go on and sing!" And a guitar was magically produced out of thin air and shoved into Harry's hands.

"Well, um," Harry said, then, seeing Draco's waiting face, smiled, "okay."

And so Harry positioned his fingers on the strings, and began playing the first few notes. It was the song that he'd been working on for the last two weeks or so. It hadn't been coming out right, but somehow Harry got the feeling that today it would.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry struck up the first chord, Draco felt a strange shiver trickling down his back.

When Harry started singing, Draco was sure that if he wasn't sitting down, he would probably have fallen down due to the feeling going out of his knees.

Harry was... _terrific_. His sound wasn't as clear or lilting as Draco's, but it was warm, and _expressive_. His voice was deep and strong, and words vibrated out of his mouth as if _sharing_ the intensity Harry was feeling. Goosebumps rose on his skin and Draco was sure his muscles were trembling from the sheer sincerity pouring out in every word, every note, every _movement_ of Harry's lips. His heart beat like crazy, and somehow, Draco realized that he could not look away from Harry, and so he gazed at the other man as if hypnotized, _mesmerized_. The sparks in his eyes were like gold fires within the pools of green, and Draco was sucked into their depths uncontrollably, unfathomably, like a flower that could not pull away from the grasping fingers of the bright sunlight. It felt so _right_, just sitting there, letting himself drown in the embrace of Harry's voice and emotions and _oh_, his eyes were gazing back at him with such joy and such profound affection that he became flushed with the heat spreading all over his body and finally pooling between his legs. Harry got him all hot and bothered because of just one look, one smile, one word, and Draco, unconsciously letting his reasons fall away, realized that he _loved_ it.

And he craved it. He wanted to touch Harry, to feel the darkened skin beneath his fingers, to wind his hands through Harry's hair and pull him closer... He wanted -- needed so much that it _hurt_...

__

Oh Harry...

The song ended, and like a lovely dream fading away to make way for the bitter truth, Draco jerked out of his daze and felt the walls of logic and reality close around him.

__

Oh God, oh God, oh God, Draco chanted in his head, shock and disbelief registering in his system. Harry was looking at him, face flushed and glowing, but Draco couldn't look at him. He had to get away. He had to -

Blankly and almost desperately he clambered up to his feet and dashed off. The thought of putting distance between himself and Harry never been stronger in his mind as he brushed past some old women chatting away and knitting.

It had been so close. What was he doing? How could he even _think_ of letting himself fall under Harry's spell? Why was he such a weakling? Why did it always come down to him and his mistakes, his weaknesses? Wasn't he also betrayed back then because of his naive trust and open vulnerabilities? How could be so stupid as to repeat his past errors? Why couldn't he learn from his lessons?

"Draco - wait! Draco!"

Harry's voice rang in his ears, and in a panic Draco increase his speed, but he had never been much of an athlete, and Harry caught up easily to him in no time, cornering him against a withering tree.

"Draco!" Harry said, holding fast onto his arms and forcing Draco to face him. "What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"I can't, Harry, let go, _let go_!" Draco yelled, struggling away from Harry's firm grip, but he couldn't, because Harry wouldn't let go.

"Look at me, Draco, look at me!" Harry said, nudging him against the tree and using one hand to tilt his chin up. The eyes that stared back at him were filled with misery and unshed tears, turning soft silver into pools of unicorn's blood. "Draco, why did you run away?"

Draco shook his head, and tried to break free, but Harry refused. "Don't make me, Harry, I can't..." Draco whispered, closing his eyes as the wind swept the strayed strands of hair across his cheeks. All forgotten emotions rushed back to him, and Draco remembered the shame, the humiliation, but worst of all, the betrayal of someone he infinitely trusted with his everything.

Harry, dense as he was, could see that this was a subject he shouldn't push, and that it was possibly best that he left Draco alone, but he couldn't move away... _didn't _want to move away. Draco's body was hot, pressing against him, and Harry didn't want to lose that warmth. Almost unconsciously he let go of Draco, and used both hands to hold his head firmly in place.

Draco, once again, returned his gaze, and Harry leaned closer, breaths brushing Draco's mouth in puffs of autumn's air. "Then don't," he murmured, and sealed his lips over Draco's.

Perhaps it was because of the shock, or the unexpected act, but Draco did not resist and melted in Harry's arms.

If their very first kiss was a lie, then this was dawning acceptance. Harry could hear his own heart beats slamming in his ears, and his hands fell onto Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer and still Draco was compliant. The feel of his lips was like fire against him, and Harry felt a sudden yearning bursting from within the fold of his darkest wishes, moving like quicksilver through every vein in his body, setting his flesh aflame, and Harry tilted Draco's head up a bit more, urging a little bit more out of Draco, and the blond opened his mouth in response, kissing him back as if the distance between them and the world had all been swept away for the sake of this moment.

And it was as if a door had been unlocked from within his heart, as if the abyss of his fears and hopelessness had been filled by a white light, Harry felt his soul scream and cry for Draco, like it had never before. There was this raw, utterly intense desire that exploded in his mind, obliterating all his reasons to shreds, and Harry, dizzy from the truth that he didn't know the extent of, pulled away from Draco with one last, lingering kiss.

Harry watched as Draco's eyes remained shut, as if still lost in the sweet taste of that kiss, and then, slowly, like butterflies' touches, those eyelashes fluttered and Harry's breath was knocked away at the heartbreaking fragility swirling in the misty orbs of silver. Harry had never seen Draco like this, so _open_ and defenseless. Suddenly, a fierce protectiveness overcame him and he wrapped his arms around Draco tightly.

"Stay with me, Draco," Harry said earnestly, the words spilling out of his mouth before he knew what was happening. "Don't leave me."

The silence that stretched between them was palpable, so thick that it was hard to breathe, but Draco wouldn't speak, would not break the tension, and Harry wondered if he had said something wrong.

Because Draco had gone rigid in his arms, and his heart was beating terribly fast. Worried and a bit insecure, Harry pulled back a little and eyed Draco.

The blond looked as if he'd seen a ghost; the rosy blush that painted his cheeks were now lost to the white, pallid color that had quickly spread over his skin. He wasn't paying any attention to Harry, but a point beyond that turned his eyes deep gray from harsh shock.

Perplexed Harry backed away from Draco, and followed the direction of his gaze to find a stranger.

The man was equally bewildered, his dark expression flickered with flashes of bubbling emotions and memories as if... _he knew Draco_. It seemed like the sight of the blond had rendered him speechless. Either that or he had too many questions to know which one to ask first.

He didn't have to say anything, though, because once Draco regained his wits he promptly ran away.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, making to go after him, but somehow, the stranger beat him to it. "Hey, you!"

"Harry!"

Harry spun around, feeling helpless and frustrated and very, very confused, which only caused to make him very, very furious. And Harry was torn between looking surprise and angry when he saw just exactly whom that had just called his name. "_Seamus_?"

Seamus smiled meekly. "Er, wow, it seems I've intruded on something. So I'll just, um, leave."

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry shouted, flourishing out his wand and pointing it at Seamus, who froze upon such words. Harry approached him, fury radiating from every fiber in his body, and not for the first time in his life, Seamus knew he had done something very stupid.

"Harry, now calm down..." Seamus began soothingly.

"No!" Harry glowered at him, wand at his throat. "You tell me, right now, who the hell is that man? And what the fuck does he have to do with Draco? Because I swear, Seamus, if you don't tell me right now I'm going to blast you to hell and back."

"Now Harry, there's no need for threats -" The wand jabbed dangerously at his throat "- okay, fine, you want the truth, I'll give you the truth. But don't expect it to make sense, because I'm at loss myself."

Harry breathed harshly, eyes flashing green fires, and slowly lowered his wand. "Um, counter spell, Harry?" Seamus requested tentatively, but a glare from Harry shut him up. "Okay, sure, I'll just stand here, uncomfortable and with itching balls and tell you the story, eh? Don't mind me if I get rash down there and might as well ruin my love life -"

"_Finite Incantatum_!" Harry roared, and Seamus staggered backward, spell-free. "I am _not_ in the mood, Finnigan, so you just better make it quick."

"I'm never a quickie, Harry, you know tha-" The wand was back, now threateningly raised in front of his face "-but for you, I'll be quick."

"Talk," Harry commanded, and Seamus, with an exaggerated sigh, talked.

So absorbed in their own conversation as they were, it was natural that Harry and Seamus did not notice that there was someone watching, listening, and smirking in triumph at the divulged information.

__

Harry, you are soooo mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------

__

To Be Continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: As always, my tremendous gratitude and love to **CuriousDreamWeaver** for being the lovely beta that she is beams

Once again, this had taken forever. I'm REALLY slow at writing, so bear with me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Those reviews truly mean something to me. This chappie was a bit too serious pour moi, but no worries! Roses and Thorns shall always remain the humorous fic that it is 

Next chapter: Harry is very mad / Draco feels a bit sad / Seamus is an horny cad / Klaus plans something bad / All because of Matt / So I say, _what_?

Heh, that was pointless.

Oooh, this is sooooo random, but to those who care, _Gravitation_ ended with Vol.12. Personally, I'm disappointed at its ending. WTH? I'm not sure if I even understand it. Actually, I was confused throughout the whole series, but never mind. I'm sort of upset that the next series by the same mangaka is going to be a shoujo. I want slash! That's all. See you next chapter!


	8. Something Painful

* * *

Roses and Thorns

_Chapter 8 – Something Painful

* * *

_

Harry slumped back against the tree trunk, his mind trying to work out what Seamus had told him. It was just too... unbelievable, everything that had happened today. It had started with a (nearly) perfect morning, followed by a (somewhat) amazing afternoon, and now here he was nastily and unhappily confused and very Draco-less.

If at that moment he knew that things were going to get even worse, he wouldn't feel as if fate had played with his mind and was now spitting him into a hellhole.

"Harry?" Seamus said tentatively, not daring to speak too loud. Harry had been pretty unpredictable in the past thirty minutes, and Seamus, though sort of dense, was not stupid enough to provoke him.

"Okay, let me get this straight -" Seamus snorted, but stopped when Harry looked at him in a you-are-so-damn-childish way.

"You and Matt are childhood friends, and on a sudden visit to his house, you discovered a mysterious photo of him and Draco together. After some thinking, you remembered that you saw Draco at the man's house, very... _happy_. You were suspicious, and clued it together that they were lovers, and set it up so that Matt is going to see Draco again," Harry finished, his expressionless face turned to Seamus.

"Er, yeah," Seamus agreed, pleased that Harry had understood him so well.

Harry tilted his head, observing Seamus silently for a minute, then said, very calmly, as if he was discussing the exceptionally good weather, "Seamus, I'm going to kill you."

And then he lunged across the table at the unsuspecting Irish man.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 3rd... Harry's house...**

Harry thought of Draco.

He had barely thought about anything else since they got back home yesterday. For some reason, Draco was being very normal. As always, he was gorgeous, unpredictable and obnoxiously vain.

He woke up in the morning at exactly six o'clock, took one hour of shower and spent thirty minutes on his hair and clothes, made breakfast in fifteen minutes, brewed Harry his morning coffee, read the newspaper, and left.

Yes, it turned out to be a very normal day.

Which was also the reason why it made Harry so damn annoyed.

Why was Draco being so calm and unconcerned after experiencing a fast-paced and eventful day? Harry could barely contain his curiosity and irritation at the whole situation. Draco did not discuss about what that'd transpired after that Matt guy ran after him, or mentioned anything to show that it had really happened instead of being just the product of an overactive imagination. Because, quite frankly, he was gone with that ... _man_ for an hour, fourteen minutes, and sixteen seconds. And Harry knew he was being paranoid and _a bit_ overprotective to actually count the minutes - seconds that passed by, but it was Matt Draco was with! And from what he heard from Seamus, Draco's so-called _boyfriend_.

_Ex_-boyfriend, Harry reminded himself while his green eyes turned even greener with jealousy. What was so _special_ about him? So maybe he was tall and muscular, but so was Harry! And maybe he had awesome eyes and sensual lips, but hadn't Marie and practically everyone else complimented him on his good looks, too? The last thought was followed by a peek into the large mirror in the living room.

Harry frowned, looking at his reflection, and flexed his arms. His tanned chest stretched and the muscles rippled, showing off his well-defined abs. He gave a grin, swept a hand through his hair and tossed his head back. _I look sort of tired,_ Harry thought seriously, touching his cheeks, _am I not handsome enough for Draco? Do I not have enough nutrition? _Another horrified thought struck him. _Am I fat? Maybe I should consider living off salads..._ The thought was terrifying enough to make Harry shudder.

So, as Harry examined his features in front of the mirror with the intense look of someone who was trying to please something, he did not notice when a figure popped magically into his living room.

This said figure, upon seeing Harry shirtless, watched and drooled for about two minutes.

Until Harry realized that there was someone behind him and spun around wildly, fingers immediately retrieving his wand from his jeans' pocket.

"Whoa," Klaus said, raising his arms. "Hi, Harry, I'm glad you're so happy to see me." The greeting was followed with a wicked smile.

Harry, surprised, took a step back and exclaimed. "Klaus!" Pleasantries and smiles aside, Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, "You're in my house!"

Amusement flickered across his face as he replied, "Yes, Harry, I'm in your house."

Harry was speechless. "B-but how? You, I mean, it's _Unplottable_! It's a secret!" The earnestness of which Harry spoke with was so adorable that Klaus melted.

"But Harry, when it comes to _you_, I make sure everything is known," Klaus purred, approaching a back-pedaling Harry. "After all, I am your number one fan."

"Oh, um, thanks," Harry said, for a lack of better comments. He felt that Klaus was invading his personal space a bit, but wasn't really sure why. "Er, Klaus, do you... do you want something to eat? Biscuits? Cereals? _Tea_?"

Klaus slid a hand up Harry's chest. "Food sounds good," he said huskily, face inches away from Harry. "But --" he pushed Harry back, so that the man hit the sofa and fell down, with Klaus _kneeling on top of him_ "-- I have a feeling that I'd enjoy _you_ more than anything else right now."

At that very moment, Harry knew that, perhaps, Klaus had some kind of ulterior motive for being here.

* * *

As it turned out, Harry wasn't the only one in trouble.

Draco was, somehow, in a very similar position.

Today was his usual music lesson with Richard, and, despite looking nonchalant and pretty, Draco was feeling a tangled yarn ball of emotions inside, and in his opinion, that wasn't very pretty at all.

Oh sure, he sang beautifully, not once losing his beat or messing up on the notes, but Richard, being an expert singer and a music critic, was not easily fooled. Draco sounded as if somebody was tearing his heart apart and slowly sewing the pieces back very clumsily. Either that, or this was a Draco imposter.

However, seeing that Draco was not a man who was easily tricked, Richard was certain that his former theory was correct.

And so, coming to such a conclusion, he couldn't bear to hear Draco sing any longer, and stopped their lesson half an hour early.

"Thanks, Richard," Draco smiled, accepting the glass of water Richard handed him. "But really, why stop the lesson so early?"

Richard shrugged, sitting down on the sofa next to Draco. "You look like you need it."

Draco looked at him and protested, "But I'm not --"

"Don't say a word." Richard waved a hand dismissively. "Trust me when I say I know trouble when I see it."

Draco wanted to argue, paused instead, then slumped back against the sofa. "I have a little dilemma."

"Love dilemma," Richard stated, smiling when Draco sulked. "It's not that difficult to figure out, Draco."

"Fine, you're right, it is," Draco said, then, to Richard's amazement, sighed deeply. "I'm just so confused."

Richard patted his hand. "Is it Harry?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really, although I think he's upset with me."

Richard's eyes were wide. "Oh no." _Oh yes_. "How can he be upset with you?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." Draco suddenly leaped up to his feet. "That's just it! I just don't understand anything! I'm so confused and he's making me even _more_ confused and then Matt ─"

Upon mentioned the name, Draco clammed up, seeming as though the thought of it pained him to no end. Richard, though very sympathetic, couldn't help but think that Draco looked exceptionally melancholy and mesmerizing. His fingers twitched.

Richard stood, making to touch Draco's shoulder, when the other man spun around and glared. Richard jumped back a foot.

"Matt, the bastard. I just want to get my hands on him and wring his neck and hex him until next year and – and ─" Draco couldn't go on. He gave a frustrated look, which melted Richard, and turned away. "Bugger."

Richard touched Draco's elbow. "I'm sure it'll work out in the end," he said softly, eyes smiling. "Don't be so upset. It makes me hurt."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "I'm just so angry, and tired. I hate them. I hate them both. Men are evil. They should all die."

Richard sweated, wondering if Draco also meant him.

"That's not true," Richard said, stepping closer and tilting Draco's face up with his fingers. "Perhaps you haven't met the right man yet."

Draco smiled meekly. "I hope I'm _done_ meeting ─"

Whatever he was going to say after that was lodged in his throat, because his speaking skill was momentarily impaired by Richard's lips on his.

* * *

**Back home**…

Harry pushed Klaus away, appalled at the way he had invaded Harry's mouth and… other places.

Klaus, undeterred by Harry's rejection, only smiled sweetly.

"What's on earth…" Harry breathed harshly, pointing a shaking finger at Klaus. "You just… me… you…"

Klaus stood up, and took a step toward Harry, his movement causing Harry to jump to his feet, alarmed.

"Stop!" Harry said wildly.

"No," Klaus retorted firmly. Harry was bewildered. "I've waited for so long to meet you, Harry. How could you even think that I'm going to let this chance slip by so easily?"

Klaus moved forward, his movements agile and cat-like. Harry was just too stumped to do anything.

"I love you," Klaus said, looking up at Harry. "Since I first heard of you I've loved you. Obsessed with you. And I want to make you mine."

Harry spluttered, and said the first thing that came to mind, "But I have a boyfriend!"

Klaus grinned. "Malfoy? How can you even say that when he doesn't even love you?"

Harry felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, and then went on to plunge their hand through his chest to squeeze his heart.

And then Harry got very mad.

"What the fuck do you know, you sodder?" Harry snarled, taking a step toward Klaus, who looked surprised and a bit threatened at the anger in Harry's eyes. "Why don't you shut up before I _make_ you?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I know more than you might think. I, at least, know the reason why he's with you."

Harry couldn't breathe. _The real reason, does he mean the pact between Draco and me_?

Klaus hissed, grasping weakly at Harry's hand, which was firmly curled around his neck. "Harry…" he moaned.

"What are you shitting about?" Harry growled. "You know nothing!"

"I know," he gasped painfully. "I know Matt."

The name made him cold. Harry didn't let go of Klaus' neck, but tightened his hold, wickedly satisfied at the strangled sounds the other man was giving.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Klaus rasped, nails lightly grazing Harry's hands. There was laughter in his eyes.

Shocked, Harry let go, staggering backward with a confused look on his face.

Klaus gasped, coughing as he rubbed his neck. A red mark had blossomed there, standing starkly against golden skin.

Klaus looked at Harry, completely unfazed. In fact, he seemed a bit overexcited. Harry wondered if this was a normal reaction of someone who was just previously throttled.

"I know why Malfoy returned, Harry," Klaus finally said. "I know he disappeared and now he's back. I know why, and I'm willing to tell you."

Harry, despite feeling defiant, looked hopeful. Klaus smiled, touching Harry's cheek.

"I'll tell you, but my answer comes with a price."

* * *

Draco punched him.

Richard staggered backward, surprise written all over his face as he touched his face. His hand came away bloody.

Draco, on the other hand, was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What was _that_?" he growled, silver eyes flashing. Richard thought he looked somewhat less captivating and more threatening.

"Er." Richard wondered if the I-fell-and-slipped excuse would work in this situation, and decided to not test it.

"Draco, the thing is ─" Richard began, but Draco glared at him.

"Shut up you old pervert," Draco snapped. "How dare you violate my pure and godly lips with your unholy and revolting pair of blisters? You just wait until Harry hears about this. He's going to have your head. On second thought, _I'll _take your head and he'll figure out how to cover up my murder."

Draco brandished his wand and took a menacing step toward Richard.

"Wait, Draco," Richard said, panicking. "You can't possibly be serious."

Draco narrowed his eyes, wand waving dangerously at the other man's throat. "Can't I?" And then he sent a hex flying.

"That wasn't meant as a challenge!" Richard yelled as he ducked Draco's spell, and some more as he tried to figure out _how_ to get out of here alive. From the way things were burning and breaking and screeching in the room, Richard wisely concluded that Draco was not kidding.

Lucky for him (or not), in that instance Seamus decided to enter the room, barely missing a curse flying right past his right cheek.

"Hey, is this some sort of lesson?" Seamus asked brightly. "I thought this was a music lesson, not a Defense Against the Dark Art's. And Draco, you might not want to use that hex. I'm sure Rich wants his treasure intact by the end of the lesson."

"Seamus, help!" Richard screeched.

"Don't you dare interfere, Finnigan, or I'm going to hex _you_!" Draco snarled as the piano began to smoke.

Seamus, upon hearing Draco's threat, stayed back. "You hear him, Rich, sorry. I'm just going to stay and watch."

Richard rolled under a table, which promptly burst into flame. "Ouch! Draco! That's dangerous!"

Draco smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, your terrified screams are like music to my ears. Come, let me hear you suffer!" And he laughed maniacally.

Seamus leaned against the wall, enjoying the entertaining scene. _Draco's such an active, healthy man. I wonder just _how_ Harry puts up with all this energy_. Seamus cackled, devious thoughts going through his mind. If Harry was there and knew what the Irish was thinking, he would have felt very violated indeed.

"Draco, use _Incendo Combusto._ It makes things burn faster," Seamus suggested.

Draco didn't waste a second thinking and did just that. The curtains were reduced to a pile of ashes. "Wonderful spell, Finnigan," Draco complimented grimly, and shot another hex at Richard.

Richard, at that moment, promised himself that he would never jeopardize his life by doing something as stupid as kissing Draco _ever_ again.

* * *

When Draco returned home later that day, he found the house surrounded by darkness and silence. A bit confused, Draco turned on the light. It was strange, considering how Harry should be home by this time. It was, after all, well past dinnertime, and Harry's schedule for today didn't require him to be out after six o'clock.

"Draco."

Draco gave a startled jump, and turned to the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch, surrounded by a dark, blue light. His expression was half covered by darkness. He looked eerie and serious.

"Harry, you scared me," Draco said, a hand to his heart as he approached Harry. "What are you doing, sitting in the dark like that? How long have you been there?"

Harry didn't reply. Draco quirked his head in curiosity when Harry stood up and came close to him.

They were inches apart. Being close like this, it made Draco self-conscious of how much their size differed.

"Harry, what –?" Draco questioned, but Harry silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Let's stop this, Draco," Harry said, his voice echoing like the winter wind hissing in the quiet room.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, his face turning pale. He took a step back from Harry, but the boy grabbed his arm and refused to let go. "Potter!"

"I'm sick of having you here, Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes cold. "You're famous, just as you wished, so our bargain ends here. There's no need for you to keep on blackmailing anymore."

Harry's words felt like knives stabbing his heart. Draco narrowed his eyes and swatted Harry's hand away. His eyes stung. "What the fuck are you talking about? Do you think that it's going to end here? I'm not finished with you yet, Potter!"

Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously. "Not finished? We had a deal, Malfoy. I make you famous, you keep my secret. I've kept my end of the bargain, now I ask you to do the same. It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Fair?" Draco repeated, disbelief written all over his face. He wanted to laugh. How on earth could it be fair when all of the sudden, Harry told him to leave, with no forewarning? How could it be fair when he had been with Harry all this time, taking care of him, getting to know him, getting used to his every quirk, every habit? How could it be fair that Harry asked him to leave when he was – was…

"You can't do this!" Draco said, angry. He didn't understand why it was such a shock, to be told to leave. It was inevitable, leaving, and they both had always known it. But now that it was actually happening, he really couldn't find it in his heart to accept it.

"Why can't I?" Harry asked defiantly, advancing on Draco. "What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? You're just a selfish, smarmy, rotten little bastard who thinks he can just waltz around people's lives and turning them up-side-down and then acting like everything's fine and dandy! Well, fuck that! You can just stop with your fucking game and leave me alone!"

A sounding smack echoed across the room.

Harry, eyes wide, turned to stare at Draco, who was breathing harshly. "How dare you –" Draco said shakily. "How _could_ you –"

Harry, with his cheek red, slammed Draco against the wall. "I've had enough," Harry breathed, face millimeters from Draco's. "I'm so sick of you. And I'm sick of the way you make me feel."

And Harry kissed him. He kissed him like it was the end of time, violently and passionately, hard and deep, tongue thrusting and invading mouth. Draco gagged and hit his head against the wall, but Harry didn't care. He tugged Draco's head back by his hair and deepened their kiss, if it could be called a kiss.

Draco tried to push Harry away, but Harry was strong, stronger than Draco thought he was. "Agh," Draco gasped, managing to pull away for a second, before Harry turned his head back and kissed him viciously, hands running down his sides and then grabbing his bottom. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth, body accidentally arching against Harry's.

"G-Get away," Draco said weakly, arms pushing against Harry's chest when the man attempted to stuff his hands down his pants. "Potter!"

Harry seemed just like that night. It was like his personality was gone, leaving a mindless and wild animal in its wake.

"POTTER!" Draco screamed.

Harry gave a little jump, and stopped what he was doing. When he looked back at Draco, who had tears leaking out of his eyes, Harry regained some of his senses, and pushed himself away from the blond.

If it wasn't for his pride and control, Draco would've dropped to the floor, weak kneed.

"What – what was that…" Draco said breathlessly.

Harry didn't have time to reply, though, because from the direction of Harry's bedroom, came forth a man, clad in nothing but a bathrobe that barely clung to his hickeys covered body.

Draco felt himself go cold.

"Harry, you're taking a long time at it," Klaus said, coming forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry didn't say anything. His eyes locked with Draco's, and Draco knew that Harry could see the betrayal in his eyes, but he didn't care.

Klaus… Klaus was –

"Good bye, Malfoy," Harry said.

And those words, Draco discovered, were the most excruciating thing Harry had ever said to him.

* * *

**To Be Continued**…

* * *

**A/N**: First and foremost, as always, thanks and loves to my superbly awesome beta, **CuriousDreamWeaver -**glomps-

And there's another chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it, and hope it was worth the wait...

I don't know when the next chappie will be out, but a new character will make his appearance next time :)

REVIEW :D


	9. Retrospect

Roses and Thorns

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter 9 – Retrospect_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was the first one to hear of Harry and Draco's break up.

She Flooed from the Ministry of Magic to his house upon hearing the news, leaving her assistant shocked and appalled at her sudden, not to mention early, departure.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't care less. All she could think of was Harry's condition. The last time he'd been in a break up, it took her forever to help Harry pick up the pieces. Of course, Charles didn't know this. No one did, but Hermione was clever, and she knew Harry better than the man probably knew himself.

Which was why she was here.

As Hermione suspected, when she stepped out of the fireplace, she noticed the horrendous state the living room was in. There were books and CDs and movies scattered all over the carpet, along with kitchenware and other household materials strewn all over the place. Hermione gingerly made her way out of the mess, grimly noting the duster and the vacuum lying on the floor. Apparently Harry had attempted to clean, but it seemed he had failed miserably.

Harry was in his room, lying on his bed, face vacant. Hermione felt a pang of pain seeing him looking so vague and hollow. It reminded her too much of how he looked after the war, making her frown. Did Draco really affect Harry that much?

"Harry," Hermione said gently, walking into the room and trying not to step onto his clothes.

Harry jerked in surprise and turned to her, looking bewildered at her presence. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

Hermione sat down on the bed. "I heard about you and Draco," she said simply, observing Harry's puzzled expression as it changed into one of misery. "What happened?"

Harry tried to look nonchalant, but failed. "I -" he began, and stopped. "I don't know."

Hermione touched his arm. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Harry sat up from his position, running a hand through his mess of hair. "There is no beginning, Hermione. That's the thing." He sighed in frustration. "We jumped into the middle and tried to walk forward and backward at the same time just so we could make sense of everything. And -" his voice tightened, "it didn't work."

Hermione was silent. There wasn't much sense in what he'd just said, but somehow, she felt like a picture was beginning to take shape. "How did you two meet, again?" she asked abruptly. It was true she had spoken with Harry after his birthday surprise, and Harry had somehow wormed his way through it, but there were loopholes, and she wasn't exactly stupid.

Harry shrugged. "I told you, at a Quidditch game."

"I thought you said you met him at Caramel Cauldron."

Harry flushed red, reflexively avoiding Hermione's eyes. "Y-yeah, afterward, we went drinking at Caramel Cauldron -"

Hermione smiled patiently. "You're a terrible liar."

Harry stared at her. "But I -"

"There's no such place in Britain that's called Caramel Caudron," Hermione said. "Now tell me the real story."

Harry didn't speak. Hermione could see the various emotions fleeting across his face, and felt slightly sorry for bringing it up.

"I'm not stupid, Harry," Hermione said eventually. "You never even mentioned the name Draco Malfoy before your birthday party. You were excited about the dance I threw, I could tell. It was so obvious you were single, and then all of the sudden you announced to the world that Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend. You can imagine where I might have problems in believing you."

When he looked at her, his expression was so miserable that it hurt her to see it. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't. I can't tell you why." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't want to push him, even if she was very curious. But her curiosity wasn't going to help Harry. Right now, he needed her support. "It's alright," she said understandingly, taking Harry's hands away from his face and watching him smile at her meekly. "You can tell me whenever you're ready, Harry." She brushed some hair out of his face. "I love you, you know, and I won't think less of you, no matter what happens."

Harry looked at her, his lips pressed tightly together. She could tell he was trying to keep a hold on his emotions. "I know, 'Mione, thanks." He buried face in her hair as he hugged her, and she smiled and stroked his hair gently. Sometimes, Harry was just like a child, easy to hurt, easy to manipulate.

Which was why Hermione was not going to sit back and watch him crumble like she did five years ago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tuesday, October 8… **_

The Baron Bar was empty tonight. It was rarely busy on weekdays.

As Draco sat and drank his fourth pint of alcohol, he felt glad for the quiet. It'd been a week since he moved out of Harry's house, and things still seemed as bleak as ever. For one, Harry refused to talk to him. This really didn't take much effort, since they were both busy with work, and with Harry starting his new album and Draco finishing his own, there was barely time for them to think of each other.

Or at least, that was what Draco expected of Harry, to move on blithely with that bastard Klaus, quickly forgetting about Draco. He, however, couldn't stop thinking about Harry. The betrayal he felt, the hurt and anger, emotions he never expected to feel again in his life.

Emotions that had led him to seek Harry out in the first place.

It had been barely four months since he first approached Harry at his birthday party. Draco had gotten word of it the day before. Hell, _everybody_ did. It was Harry Potter's coming of age's party, who _wouldn't _know?

Draco downed his glass and waved the bartender for another one. He had come to Harry that night, angry at the world and hiding his broken heart, bitter and spiteful, and had wanted to tease the man. He was prepared to vent his anger onto Harry, ready to turn loose all of his pent up emotions onto the Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Had a Fucking Perfect Life.

Something completely different occurred that night, however.

Until this day Draco couldn't explain for the life of him why he had been so moved upon seeing Harry looking down at him from the window above. He had been able to successfully sneak into the garden, which was, surprisingly, the least secured place in the whole vicinity of the restaurant, and had somehow, miraculously, saw Harry Potter.

He had been a bit lost, wondering how he was going to be able to get inside to meet Harry, when all of the sudden, a very bright light and loud music caught his attention. He turned his head toward the balcony and saw those brilliant green eyes.

Despite the mask, Draco could tell it was Harry right away. Draco would never forget those eyes, so intensely green, nor would he _ever_ miss that black mess of hair. Immediately Draco knew exactly what to do.

Seducing Harry had been easier than he'd thought, considering the boy was immune to veela's charm, or so it was rumored. Either way, with just a few sultry smiles and some sensuous looks, he'd managed to reduce Harry into an incoherent, love struck being. Everything after that ─ the media, the lies, the story ─ was simple. In just a few hours he had had the whole wizarding world firmly believed that he was Harry Potter's boyfriend.

The only unexpected thing Draco didn't count on was Harry's willingness to go along with him. Originally he hadn't planned to blackmail Harry into helping him. After all, he had only tricked Harry to tease him and to cause trouble, but then Harry had gotten so angry that it had made him defensive and vicious.

Draco hiccupped, eyes wandering around the bar. There was a young man playing the guitar on the small stage. The song sounded familiar.

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn   
Yeah it does…_

The murmurs in the place were deafening. Draco sat up straighter and tried not to sway as he stared up at the man singing. He was dark skinned, with long black hair and dark eyes. His voice reminded Draco of Harry, rough, but warm…

_I know I could have saved our love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love_  
_We both made our separate ways  
But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife…_

Everything reminded him of Harry now, Draco thought bitterly. He hated how it was so easy for Harry to get under his skin, to get him thinking constantly of nothing but Harry, Harry, Harry.

Was there even a particular reason why he should be upset, Draco wondered? After all, he had gotten what he wanted. He was now famous. His debut album was hitting the market in a week. He was asked from at least four different modeling companies to be their model. Hell, he was even invited to random parties from pop stars, all of whom he'd never before bothered to look at twice.

But why did it matter so much that he had to spend whatever free time he had with Harry? Why was it that every time he went shopping, he would look at a shirt and imagine how it would look on Harry? Was it normal to think of Harry when he helped writing the lyrics to his songs? And why, oh why, did it feel like his heart was shredding to pieces to see Harry with that good for nothing Klaus?

Draco gulped down his drink and stood up. The world moved under his feet.

"Shit," Draco said, holding onto the chair for balance. At this moment Draco decided that he was, in fact, very drunk.

Shaking his head, Draco tried to walk, and nearly toppled over somebody.

"Steady there," a voice spoke into his ear as arms circled around his waist, holding him up.

"Wha─" Draco said, looking up at the person who'd helped him. It was the singing guy that was on stage a moment ago.

"I didn't know you drink, Draco," the man said in an amused tone. Draco squinted his eyes up at him.

"You…" Draco said. The man looked awfully familiar.

"You don't remember me?" The man asked, and shook his head. "Never mind, let's get you somewhere and sober up, yeah?"

Draco tried to protest, but his mind was all hazy and he really felt no need to protest. After all, this guy was nice enough to offer help, and he definitely sounded like Harry when he sang…

Draco snuggled into the man's chest and closed his eyes. He was so tired…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark when Matt went to open his door.

"Hi, Matt."

Matt's eyes widened to see the man standing in front of his door.

"Seamus? What are you doing here, so late at night?" _And actually using the main door instead of Apparating, to boot._

Seamus grinned. "Thought you needed company," he said easily, slipping inside the house.

Matt shook his head and shut the door. "At this hour?"

Seamus shrugged, giving Matt his coat. "I don't know, maybe you'd like a bed partner?"

Matt dropped Seamus' coat on the floor, appalled. "Wha─ what on earth are you on!" he said, picking up the jacket and hanging it up.

Seamus winked at him and purposely marched into the bedroom. Matt, confused, followed him. Seamus was known for being a tease, but there was something off about him today, Matt thought.

He didn't have time to think much when Seamus assaulted him once he stepped inside his bedroom.

"Seamus!" he managed to get out before his mouth was covered by Seamus'. Matt lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Seamus took it as a cue to climb on top of Matt and began kissing him in earnest.

Matt, dumbfounded and even more confused than before, took a full minute to regain his thought. "Seamus!" he cried, wrenching his mouth away. "You're going too far!"

Seamus grinned and took both of Matt's wrists, pinning them to the floor.

"Seamus?" Matt panted, staring at him in disbelief.

"Matt, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either lie here in silence and let me take bodily advantage of you," Matt could _not_ believe what he'd just heard, "or," Seamus continued, smiling very sweetly, "you can tell me what the hell is going on between you and Draco before I get impatient and ravish you up anyway."

Matt guffawed. _Did Seamus just__threaten me?_

Seamus leaned closer to his face. "Well, my handsome prince, will you, or must I?"

The glint in Seamus' eyes, and the hardness that pushed against his stomach, told Matt that the Irish man was, indeed, not kidding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Wednesday, October 9…**_

"Harry, stop, stop, stop!"

Harry glanced at his manager and the music stopped. "Marie, what's up?"

"Is this a funeral service?"

Harry was puzzled. "No."

"Then why the hell do you sound like you're singing at one?" Marie snapped. She did soften her tone, however, when she saw that Harry was looking very miserable. "I know you're upset, but work is work. You can't lose focus like that."

"Sorry," Harry said meekly and walked out of the recording room, Marie in tow. "I think I need to go home for today."

Marie frowned. "But you have two interviews today after this…"

Harry turned his head to Marie. She was just appalled at how terrible he looked. Even if she was ruthless when it came to his work, she wasn't heartless enough to force him to socialize when he clearly was in no condition to do so. "Never mind, I'll reschedule them for another time," Marie sighed. "Pulling stunts like this is just asking for trouble. Aren't you lucky you're famous?"

"Thanks Marie, I really owe you one," Harry said, grabbing his jacket.

"Never mind that, just go home and get some rest," Marie said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "And for god's sake, please promise me you'll come back tomorrow ready to work your ass off."

"Promise," Harry said. "Bye."

Marie sighed and looked around. The other workers in the studio returned her look and shrugged, as if saying _He's your charge_.

"Agh," she said, pulling at her hair. "Damn it, Draco."

Harry, meanwhile, stepped out of the recording studio and came to the realization that he didn't want to go home. The thought of coming back to an empty house made him feel sick.

Harry tried to recall the reason why he had said goodbye to Draco, and for the life of him he couldn't remember. He was just so angry, and hurt, and he had felt so betrayed when Klaus told him everything. Of course, he knew Draco didn't come to him out of love. Who would _blackmail_ someone they loved? But to find out that he was just a tool, used for revenge, it just hurt too much.

The wind picked up. Harry hugged his jacket closer to his body and kept on walking. He couldn't stay with Draco any longer, not when he knew Draco was just using him. Besides, Harry thought, Draco got what he originally wanted, so there was no reason for them to keep on pretending.

Harry stopped moving. There was a strange feeling bubbling in his chest. There was a pain he thought he'd gotten rid of a long time ago, thought he would never have to feel again. The cruel flame burned his heart so terribly, like the repetitive thought of a man who could never be his… they filled his vision and nagged at his mind. This was why he had to leave Draco. Their relationship was built on a lie, a negotiation. Draco might've been able to carry on living a façade, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't keep on pretending that he didn't love Draco anymore.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. "Fuck, what have you done to me, Draco?"

Harry's cell phone rang, startling him out of his reverie. Clumsily Harry answered it. "Hello, Harry's here… Seamus? Seamus, what…? What about him…"

The phone fell out of Harry's hand, clattering to the ground. The noises around him ceased to exist. The world crumbled into the blackness.

_Draco's missing_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meanwhile, Draco is…**

The sun shone down on his face. Draco groaned and winced as the conscious world pulled him back with a splitting headache as a present.

Draco sat up and the world spun around him. "Shit," he mumbled before leaning over the bed and emptied his stomach.

"Bugger." Draco wiped his mouth and felt for his wand. He found it sitting next to his pillow and cleaned up the mess he made with it.

"Good afternoon, sunshine."

Draco started, turning to the voice. Now that he thought about it, this was not his room, and that person was definitely…

Draco's eyes widened. He speechlessly stared at an amused and familiar face for about two minutes before he managed to say,

"_Blaise_?"

Blaise grinned as he came closer to the bed, handing Draco a warm towel. He looked just as beautiful as he did years ago, with long, luscious hair and alluring, pouting lips, but he was taller, with a smile as dangerous as his obscured intention.

"Hey Draco, long time no see."

Draco didn't know what to say. The image of a burning house flashed before his eyes, and finally Draco croaked out, "But Blaise, you're… _dead_."

Blaise's grin became wider.

"I was," he said lightly, sitting down next to Draco. "But I'm back from the dead."

Blaise leaned closer, until his mouth was pressed against Draco's cheek.

"And Draco, my old friend, you must grant me a favor."

Their eyes locked. Blaise smiled sweetly.

"As a gift, in exchange for forgiveness."

A chill spread down from Draco's temples to his neck. The memories came rushing back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That night…**

Richard took a sip of red wine before setting his glass down. The living room was broad and dimmed, creating a rather suggestive atmosphere. He smiled and loosened the sash around his waist, allowing the bathrobe to slip a little so that his muscular and hairy chest was exposed.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected to see Draco again after their last deadly encounter. He was shocked when Draco reacted so violently. It was as if he was clueless as to how the entertainment world worked. Richard shook his head. It didn't matter. Draco was a lost cause in the department of physical pleasure. He was just glad that Draco decided to let it all go and returned for their musical lessons together.

After all, his decision would help Richard tremendously in executing his plan.

"Oh the naïve and innocent…" Richard sang. His words turned into a low chuckle when he caught sight of a man walking out of his bathroom.

"What are you singing about?" the man asked, swaying over to Richard and finding himself a seat on the older man's lap.

"Nothing," Richard said, his voice thick with lust as he ran a hand down the man's bare chest. "I'm just so pleased that everything is going along so perfectly."

"Ah, yes, little Draco has no idea, does he?"

Richard fastened his mouth on the other party's neck and murmured, "None, and neither does his little boyfriend."

"You mean _ex_-boyfriend…" the man moaned softly. "I must… ah… admit, Klaus does have his uses sometimes."

"He is my nephew, after all," Richard pulled the man's dark hair down and kissed him hard.

"And you, my little angel, are a perfect actor," Richard said when he pulled away.

His angel grinned, almost viciously. "It's what I do for a living, after all."

Richard wound his hands through the man's hair and kissed him again. They continued their ministration for a few minutes before Richard bodily lifted him up, bridal style, and grinned lustily. "Let's move onto the bed, shall we?"

The man threw his head back and laughed throatily and kissed Richard in reply.

The pair grinned and proceeded to the bedroom.

The night only got darker…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** First of all and always, thank you thank you thank you my lovely beta Dreamweaver :) You are an absolute angel.

Thank you all my readers who have not given up on me. I have no excuses for the delay so go ahead and throw stuff at me (but please don't :)

The song in this chapter is called _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ by Gun 'N Roses.

Despite the lateness, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.

Review!


End file.
